Don't be Afraid
by AylinRoss
Summary: Inspirada en ciertos aspectos (no todos) en el Best Seller de Stephen King. Digamos que es versión Elsanna de "Carrie". (Sin consecuencias trágicas) Se basará en las vivencias de Elsa White, una chica tímida, solitaria y misteriosa, en la diminuta Belmont. Sus días en el instituto Preston (y no solo ahí) parecen empeorar por momentos. Pero ella no es una chica ciertamente normal.
1. Elsa White

Chapter 1: Elsa White

Como cada amanecer, apenas entrando alguna luz todavía casi sin vida por la ventana de cortinas echadas, Elsa White se despegaba de su incómoda cama, carente de almohada, y se levantaba pesadamente, con las ojeras marcadas hasta el extremo de formarse sombras pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos, despeinada y con facciones inexpresivas. Se dirigía primeramente hacia su calendario, y en la semi penumbra, alcanzaba el rotulador permanente que tenía junto al escritorio de madera, retiraba el capuchón y emborronaba el día que apenas empezaba. Frotaba... lentamente, hasta el punto de incluso dejarse llevar por unos instantes, como si estuviera pintando un dibujo. Esa sombra del día tachado, (pues esa era su forma de marcar los días que iban pasando) resaltaba en el calendario que apenas se veía blanco, a causa de la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

Sin pronunciar aún gesto alguno en su rostro, se dirigía hacia el baño, para darse una ducha que la sacara de aquella ensoñación con la que solía levantarse. Se avecinaba otro día más en Preston, más clases en las que nunca o rara vez participaba (solo cuando los profesores lo exigían), en donde seguramente se sentaría de nuevo al fondo de la clase, pasando desapercibida para los demás. Eran las 7:00 en punto, y ella solía tardar generalmente un cuarto de hora en ducharse... y poco más en arreglarse.

Las mañanas eran tranquilas, (al menos hasta que salía de casa) y ella consideraba un tesoro empezar el día con el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo... despertándola, y al mismo tiempo adormeciéndola, alejando los pensamientos, y al mismo tiempo atrayéndolos... era su rutina diaria, que en cierto modo adoraba. Después se miraba al espejo... y con apatía todavía cepillaba su cabello rubio, que mayormente lo dejaba suelto al natural. Solía secársele rápido, así que rara vez lo llevaba mojado al instituto, sin contar las veces que las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir, haciendo que no descasase lo adecuado y por consiguiente terminaba levantándose con apenas el tiempo básico para ducharse y desayunar. Pero esta vez había ido bien, esta vez había dormido lo suficiente, se había levantado a la hora adecuada.

Ni siquiera se paraba a mirarse demasiado al espejo, y apenas hubo terminado de cepillarse el cabello, salía del baño y se vestía aún en la penumbra de la habitación. Le gustaba hacerlo así. Su estilo normalmente era sencillo, (para ellos, descuidado y vulgar) de faldas algo largas, camisetas y blusas mayormente, no demasiado despegadas del cuerpo. Su estilo era algo de lo que suele ser llamado como _hippie_. Ella no se preocupaba en exceso por eso, así que se dirigió al estante en donde estaba su bolso; lo cogió, metió algunos libros (los acordes según las asignaturas del día de hoy), se lo colgó a un costado del hombro y salió de la habitación.

Generalmente comía poco, pero por las mañanas se levantaba con un apetito voraz. Una tostada de pan de molde, un café solo y la luz apagada. Le gustaba no perturbar la tranquilidad que experimentaba a esas horas de la mañana, en donde aún no había jaleo de coches, ni de gentes, ni de su madre... sobre todo de su madre. Realmente se sentía en paz con esa luz tenue que apenas entraba por la ventana del comedor, el olor a café y el silencio, sobre todo el silencio, la relajaban... la hacían olvidar por un momento que estaba volviendo a despertarse, y a volver a la cruda realidad. Pero ella sabía disfrutar bastante bien de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Solía llevarse siempre un libro de lectura, era bastante bibliómana... y lo leía en sus ratos "libres". (Mayormente, todos en el receso) Solía estar en la biblioteca casi siempre, el único lugar tranquilo donde los que ella consideraba los _"huecos"_ no entraban a menos que fueran apaleados, y ahí se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, informándose sobre algunos temas, navegando y vagando por aquellos rincones repletos de libros, cargándose de ellos, en la medida de lo posible. Miró con la taza de café casi a la mitad en la mano, el reloj que se encontraba colgado a poca distancia de la mesa en donde se encontraba desayunando. Las 7:30. Aún faltaba un poco para que ella tuviera que irse (las clases no comenzaban hasta las 8:00) pero solía irse veinte minutos antes, porque su madre se levantaba sobre a casi a esa hora. No quería encontrársela por las mañanas... eso era como romper del golpe todo el proceso de relajación que había conseguido, y eso sería devastador. Como ella...

Su madre, Helen White, era una mujer bastante peculiar. Se podría decir que delirante y paranoica. Solía vestir siempre de negro, no mostraba ni un poco de su cuerpo, solo la cara porque era estrictamente necesario si quería respirar, y hasta incluso eso se lo obviaba en gran medida en invierno, cubriéndose también las manos con guantes negros. Su concepto del pudor era simplemente eso... delirante, paranoico. Mayormente le reñía (si a eso se le podía llamar de ese modo) cuando Elsa usaba faldas más cortas de lo común (cosa que aún no había hecho, pero ella consideraba "corta" a una falda apenas un poco subida de la rodilla), inquiriéndola para que se cambiara...

Eso había causado serias burlas en los compañeros de clase, (y de las demás personas de Preston que la veían pasar) al verla tan sumamente tapada, vestida como casi en otro siglo, con una camisa azul oscuro, a rayas apenas visibles verdes botella, abrochada hasta el punto de asfixiarse, y con la falda haciendo ya prácticamente de saco...

Caminaba obviando como podía y con recelo contenido las miradas y las risas de los demás, los murmullos (casi todos ofensivos) que se hacían lejanos e inentendibles a medida que avanzaba en su camino hacia la entrada del instituto. Pasó tanta vergüenza y humillación ese día que decidió no volver a hacer caso a su madre nunca más, pero Helen tenía un carácter mucho más fuerte que el suyo, que apenas era casi sobrepasando a una niña, tenía dieciséis años. Su madre la miraba fijamente con ese brillo paranoico e inquisitivo en los ojos, y su voz entre ronca y estridente le estremecían los oídos, para después, si continuaba debatiéndole, dejar caer toda su fuerza en un golpe certero en su mejilla. Agradecía que fuera con la mano a veces... puesto que, cuando perdía el control a causa de su carácter demasiado obstinado, le golpeaba con libros, o con casi lo primero que tuviera más a mano. Ella la miraba con dolor, rabia y frustración en sus ojos azules, y salía corriendo mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos ahogados iban cayendo, camino a su habitación...

Así era a rasgos resumidos su paranoica madre, que como era costurera y además trabajaba en una tienda de confección de ropa, en más de una ocasión había alargado alguna que otra falda de Elsa, las que ella consideraba "cortas", dejándolas como prácticamente una enagua de mesa de estufa. Era por todo eso que procuraba no encontrarse con ella por las mañanas, aunque tuviera que caminar más, mucho más lento de lo normal para no tener que encontrarse la verja cerrada del instituto cuando llegase. Y solía caminar lento, solía disfrutar del aire fresco, mientras apenas empezaba a ser el cielo completamente azul, a veces arrastraba los pies... ella solía estar desconectada del mundo a esas horas. Y eso en cierta medida, le gustaba.

Se levantó de la silla procurando no hacer ruido, dejó la taza en el fregadero y miró de nuevo el reloj. Las 7:40. Solía irse a esa hora... así que, sin más, caminó hacia la salida... abrió la puerta y salió de casa.

No era demasiado pequeña, ni tampoco demasiado grande, aunque tenía dos plantas. Era acogedora, de estilo americano, con la fachada blanca y algunos reflejos azules, con algunas enredaderas de plantas enrevesadas en los canalones...

Tenía varias habitaciones, al menos tres, dos debajo y una arriba, ático y no una despreciable sala de estar. Pero Helen solía tenerla con unos adornos excesivamente religiosos (ella consideraba esos ideales como decentes y correctos...) y en penumbras, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando ella salió, en efecto aún no había amanecido del todo... o si lo había hecho, había pasado poco tiempo desde que lo hizo. Empezó a caminar con pesadez, pero ya un poco más espabilada, entrando en el mundo de los vivos. El aire era más bien fresco, y eso que era casi finales de Mayo. Caminaba con tranquilidad, aún tenía tiempo antes de que empezaran las clases, y el instituto no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa. Los coches ya habían empezado a cobrar vida y ya surcaban algunas de las calles, también las madres sacando a sus hijos de sus casas para llevarlos al colegio...

Uno de ellos, de cinco años, Bill Hopkins, solía ser bastante insolente. Casi siempre que la veía pasar, le decía algún que otro recurrente insulto, y ella trataba de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre él y proporcionarle una buena colleja. Aunque eso supusiera problemas posteriores, pero ya estaba cansada de que todo el mundo la mirara con ojos raros casi todo el tiempo, su paciencia se había hecho pequeña. Agradeció no encontrárselo por ahí todavía, aún era muy temprano como para empezar a alterarse...

Y tras caminar un poco más, ya se estaba adentrando en el murmullo desenfrenado de alumnos que iban y venían, Preston ya se divisaba, a falta de cinco minutos para las 8:00. Ella bajó la vista y un poco la cabeza, agarró el asa de su bolso un poco más fuerte como acto reflejo, pero enseguida lo soltó, y se dispuso a seguir caminando sin más, porque no quería encontrarse con _los huecos,_ que solían llegar a esas horas, derrochando popularidad y ropas cool. Con sus móviles de última generación y sus anécdotas de la fiesta anterior o de la fiesta futura. Ella pensó, sin poderlo evitar, al oír a otros murmurar acerca de ello mientras pasaba, que el fin del curso se avecinaba, y con él, el consecuente _baile de graduación_... al que, seguro, no tenía pensado ir.

* * *

 **Este es mi primer fanfic y mi primera anotación, digamos que mi debut en la web. Lamento si todavía es un poco sosa, no estoy demasiado inspirada hoy, pero quería comenzar la historia. Agradecería que las críticas fueran constructivas y no insultantes, ya que al ser mi primera vez, no estoy todavía totalmente metida en el "papel".**

 **Un saludo a todos.**


	2. Power

Chapter 2: Power

Desde que era pequeña, Elsa había sido diferente al resto, desde su más tierna infancia ella había experimentado cambios que la hicieron diferenciarse en demasía de los demás, tanto en acciones como en... pensamientos. Su madre la había tenido en circunstancias un poco raras, inusuales...

Ella era extremadamente "correcta" (al menos, eso pensaba) y muy pudorosa, muy fanática de los ideales religiosos y de los conceptos "satánicos" en los que, según ella, mayormente vivía la sociedad. Para ella, todos eran pecadores, demonios, desvergonzados, impuros... gentes perdidas que iban y venían sin rumbo fijo, entregando su cuerpo en pecado, (antes del matrimonio e inclusive, del noviazgo) en descampados, en coches... a las afueras de la ciudad. En una ocasión se había demorado más de lo previsto en su trabajo en el establecimiento de confección, así que caminaba tarde a casa, esperando que Elsa ya se encontrase profundamente dormida. Era casi media noche, y se vio horrorizada contemplando a dos jóvenes universitarios fornicando dentro de un coche justo delante de sus narices, sin tener ningún tipo de reparo, y con apenas el vapor de sus alientos empañando los cristales del Chrysler.

Escuchaba los gemidos aminorados (a causa del cristal que amortiguaba, produciendo casi el mismo efecto que cuando sales a la puerta de una discoteca que tenía la música demasiado alta) de ambos, y sentía repulsión, un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo... haciéndola estremecer, hasta el punto de ponerse histérica, frenética. Aceleró su paso para no tener que seguir contemplando aquel repugnante espectáculo.

Todos merecerían morir... se pensaba ella. Esa panda de desviados... de ovejas negras escariadas del camino del señor. Agarró su biblia fuertemente (siempre la llevaba encima, y la leía cuando presenciaba algún espectáculo desagradable, agarraba fuertemente el rosario dorado y murmuraba oraciones en voz muy baja... cerrando los ojos y de rodillas. También cuando tenía algún que otro descanso de sus labores, tal y como su hija, con la diferencia de que Elsa... Elsa no era tan religiosa como su madre) y caminó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, desviando esa imagen y esos sonidos de su mente... sustituyéndolos por oraciones de la salvación y el perdón de los pecados.

Su marido, el único hombre con el que ella había estado, tanto íntimamente como emocionalmente, era el padre de Elsa. Lo conoció en una reunión de una hermandad, en la iglesia local. Enseguida se enamoró de sus ojos negros, de su mirada penetrante y profunda, y de la forma de su barba negra bien recortada alrededor de las facciones de sus labios, su nariz... su cara. Le había alucinado su pelo negro bien alineado, sin entradas, era el hombre más apuesto que ella había visto jamás. Se llamaba Gerard White.

No tardaron en concertar su primera cita... fascinada, en aquella época, por la fina prosa que el caballero desprendía, no paraba de mirarlo... de escucharlo. Helen tenía veintitrés años, y él, dos más. Pero era el hombre perfecto a sus ojos... ningún otro había despertado interés alguno en ella antes.

Él no era tan extremista como Mrs. White, sino más bien, un hombre que buscaba hacer el bien a los demás de algún modo, y además buscaba consuelo y liberación espiritual al cruel mundo de injusticias, violencia, asesinatos, corrupción... en el que vivía. Filántropo y unido a las buenas causas humanas, ingresó en la cofradía con el deseo de ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, y de promover lo que él también consideraba "La Palabra Del Señor", lo único purificante y correcto en este mundo corrompido, lo único que realmente salvaría a la humanidad...

La noche sombría del 5 de diciembre ellos consumaron su amor carnalmente, tras dos años de verse y "salir" juntos. (Ambos eran muy correctos como para considerarlo una relación de pareja normal...) se fundieron, se olvidaron por un momento de los prejuicios, dejándose llevar por la tentación carnal que ambos consideraban pecado, y posteriormente, se casaron ante los ojos de Dios para subsanar aquel acto de lujuria y ser perdonados. Gerard se dedicaba a la construcción. Solía llegar al atardecer. Hacía sus rutinas cada mañana a las siete en punto, salía con su biblia bajo el brazo y a paso firme y aligerado se dirigía a su lugar de trabajo...

En ese momento estaba construyendo un edificio de varias plantas, bastante alto. Él no le tenía miedo a las alturas, es por eso que mayormente hacía actos temerarios y se excedía de los límites, creyendo que estaba protegido por el señor en todo momento, vivía sin miedos, pero un día en el que se había montado en la ventana del tercer piso, en un andamio bastante fino, de repente la tierra empezó a temblar. Lloviznaba. El mini terremoto que fue severo (pero por suerte no devastador) le hizo precipitarse sin remedio y sin control hacia el suelo. Violentamente. La muerte fue instantánea tras un traumatismo craneoencefálico severo. Pasaron horas hasta que sus compañeros le vieron, tirado, inmóvil y con la biblia a un lado. Corrieron en su ayuda pero el charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza y de su oreja, indicaban que no había absolutamente nada que hacer... Gerard White estaba irremediablemente muerto.

Helen White fue informada de la noticia algunas horas después, ya se estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su marido, que se demoraba más de lo habitual. Lo miró sombríamente, con ojos casi desafiantes y el rostro disimuladamente desencajado. No estaba aún preparada para entender la magnitud de la noticia que el compañero de trabajo del difunto le decía, aunque su interior lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien... Se gastó todo su dinero en un entierro digno, al día siguiente. White no tenía familiares que ella conociera al menos, así que se encontró sola en el entierro, con apenas el sacerdote y algunas que otras vecinas que pasaban por allí y le conocían, aparte de algunos miembros de la hermandad en donde estaba. Apenas derramó una lágrima, e iba más vestida de negro de lo normal. Agarró su biblia y se fue del lugar a paso lento.

Nueve meses después, en un crepúsculo lluvioso y el cielo anaranjado cual apocalipsis, entre truenos y tormenta se entremezclaban los gritos agonizantes de Helen White. Había tenido desde hacía horas unas contracciones terribles... que la hacían sentir como si dentro de ella tuviera esa misma tormenta, esos mismos truenos desgarrándole su bajo vientre. Ella consideraba (por supuesto) que los hospitales y la medicina en general era cosa del diablo, así que no consintió en ir a ningún hospital... y ni siquiera sabía del todo bien que realmente iba a tener a su bebé, o a un bebé, en ese mismo momento... su mente desequilibrada y paranoica se inclinaba por pensar que era un castigo divino por haber faltado a algún mandamiento.

Las contracciones duraron horas... aproximadamente doce horas. Se arrastraba por las escaleras, camino a la habitación de arriba, no parando de gritar... y la lluvia no cesaba. Tampoco los truenos. A medida que se acercaba el momento del parto, tras haber roto aguas, sus gritos iban aumentando considerablemente, es por eso que Alice Drablow, su vecina al lado, se alarmó y comenzó a hablar con su marido con voz temblorosa, antes de salir afuera de la calle para comprobar si realmente se estaba produciendo algo parecido a un asesinato ahí dentro. Más vecinos salieron... los gritos de Helen alarmaron a todo el vecindario, que no intimidados por el torrencial que estaba cayendo, se acercaban a curiosear y a chismosear entre ellos.

Drablow realmente estuvo a punto de llamar a los civiles, pero en ese mismo instante, una nueva vida acompañada del llanto estridente de lo que parecía ser un bebé, acalló los gritos desorbitados de Helen White. Miró al bebé... que había caído en el colchón todo cubierto de sangre en el que se encontraba, sudorosa y exhausta. Mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal, lo tomó... o la tomó, totalmente desnuda y cubierta de sangre, pudo apreciar con facilidad que se trataba de una niña... una pequeña niña que no sabía siquiera el por qué de que había sido arrebatada de lo que hasta ahora había sido su "hogar".

Helen cogió un gran cuchillo de carnicero que se hallaba a su lado, y cortó con decisión el cordón umbilical. La miró a los ojos... con una expresión un poco cambiada. El llanto estridente de la bebé todavía hacía contraste con los truenos... Había nacido ahí, en ese mismo instante, en esas circunstancias poco usuales, Elsa White.

* * *

El grupito de _los huecos_ estaban ya dentro del instituto, para su sorpresa, zorreando la mayoría, en las taquillas azules de Preston. Chicos súper macarras y súper fuertes, súper metrosexuales sin dejar de ser lo que ellos consideraban "machos", junto con las chicas típicas del club de las animadoras, con lo cual ellos aprovechaban siempre que podían esas faldas tan cortas para sobarle las nalgas. Cazadoras de cuero negras, pantalones rotos... y camisas descotadas, estaban a la orden del día, lo más común y normal en la adolescencia.

Christine Hamilton ya se aproximaba con sus peculiares aires de "tía buena popular", ondeando su pelo lacio y negro al viento, con su falda ajustada y el top aún más ajustado, con sus ojos verdes mirando al personal, y con sus labios enseguida posados vorazmente ( acompañados también de su pierna en la del otro) sobre su novio de turno, el criminal de Bobby Nolan.

Vestido a la "última", camiseta de tirantas blanca y algo sucia dejando ver sus músculos, de los cuales siempre presumía y le hacían "contentarse" cuando se los miraba frente al espejo en una sesión de duro ejercicio, pelo negro muy corto sobre el nivel dos de afeitado apenas, y sus barba de dos días. Pantalones vaqueros oscuros rotos, y zapatos negros. Correspondió al beso con efusividad y la chocó sin compasión contra las taquillas, levantándola levemente con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Los demás, tales como amigos de Chris y de Nolan se acercaron a ellos, y comenzaron a hablar sobre los partidos que se iban a jugar pronto, ya que Bobby a veces participaba en ellos. Cuando llegaron las chicas, algunas se abalanzaron sobre los otros chicos, con los cuales tenían un "rollete pasajero", y también se besaron efusivamente.

Mientras seguían hablando, Elsa, que se veía obligada a pasar por fuerza por ese lugar si quería llegar a su aula de clases, a paso decidido, escuchó parte de lo que conversaban, cosas huecas e intrascendentes en su mayoría, como ella lo calificaba, y entonces oyó algo que era casi habitual pero que sin embargo nunca le iba gustaba...

–Eh, eh, chicos, ¿os habéis confesado? –Dijo Alex Norton, un chico rubio amigo de los demás anteriormente mencionados. Estaba saliendo con Tina Summer, la amiga "íntima", por decirlo así, de Christine Hamilton.

Carcajadas conjuntas.

"Cálmate". Pensó Elsa. "Cálmate". Se repetía tranquilamente, mientras hacía como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminando con normalidad, pero la realidad fue que en ese momento ella miró con rabia al tipo en cuestión, y una ráfaga del tiempo detenido (cual película de terror subrayando un momento importante) habían inmortalizado sus ojos azules entremezclados son la parcialmente sutil sombra negra que se ocultaba bajo sus ojos. Llegó a clases... más tarde al grupo de antes se les unió Tom (cariñoramente llamado "Tommy") Snell, la estrella del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

Una clase más que había comenzado... y que Elsa, después de todo una alumna inteligente y aplicada, había entendido a la perfección, pero como siempre no se atrevía ni quería participar en las cuestiones del profesor. Sonó la campana... había sido un largo día lectivo, ahora se alegraba por liberación en que en la última clase se fuese a dar educación física. Podría quedarse leyendo si eso, fingir que estaba enferma para irse directamente a casa... pero esta vez la profesora no sería tan condescendiente.

–Lo siento, pero ya creo que te has quedado bastantes veces sentada en una clase donde es obligatorio moverse. Y además es bueno –le había dicho la Sra. Gibbs– cámbiate para el partido de Voleibol que vamos a jugar en este mismo instante, Srta. White, por favor.

Y se retiró.

Oh, oh. A ella no le gustaba el voleibol... no porque no le gustase el deporte, ni porque se le diera mal en exceso, simplemente porque sería seguramente diana blanca en los balonazos y las risas de sus crueles "compañeras", mientras se dedicaba solamente a bajar la cabeza y a tratar de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero pasaba... pasaba y se acumulaba.

Se metió en los vestuarios... afortunadamente el partido le había salido sin incidencias, puesto que no se involucró demasiado y en cuanto podía se iba al banquillo fingiendo una lesión, aprovechando que el profesor estaba escoltando a los del equipo de baloncesto. La ducha de agua fría le haría un bien inimaginable, de eso estaba segura, pero justamente cuando estaba desnuda y tratando de disfrutar de las gotas cayéndole con dulzura por todo su cuerpo, escuchó unas voces amontadas femeninas que iban aumentando a medida que se acercaban los pasos contrastantes.

–Y yo pienso ir con Alex –dijo Tina–. ¿Y tú, Chris? Con Bobby, supongo, ¿no?

Todas comenzaron a retocarse el maquillaje, y eso que se tendrían que disponer a ducharse... Hamilton la miró.

–¿Te refieres a la fiesta del baile de graduación? La verdad es que no lo sé. Supongo que sí, pero a veces es un capullo –hizo una pausa–. Bueno, pero después de todo adoro a los capullos. Sí, iré con Nolan.

Su amiga que también se retocaba la miraba y le seguía diciendo otras cosas, mientras las demás comentaban con quienes irían, y comenzaban a desnudarse.

–¿Y tú, Anna? –Hamilton la miró, a la casi recién llegada, una chica pelirroja con ondulaciones en su cabello, a veces trenzado en dos partes.

Tardó un poco en responder a la pregunta de Hamilton.

–Con Tommy, por supuesto. –Dijo al fin la bella pelirroja.

Elsa, que reconocía esa voz a kilómetros, cerró el agua de las duchas. Suspiró... y descendió. Anna Green, que después de que a veces frecuentaba con esa panda de cabezas huecas, era una chica brillante en casi todos los aspectos, sabía que no podía ser como ellas. Al menos... quería creerlo. Además había dicho... Tommy. Seguramente se refería a Snell y... todos conocían esa "relación perfecta" entre la chica inteligente y el exitoso atleta... Tommy era bien parecido, castaño oscuro, de ojos miel en tonos oscuros también, porte atlético pero no en exceso, alto, y mayormente solía vestir con la sudadera y el logotipo "P" de Preston, que todos utilizaban para entrenar, perteneciente al equipo de fútbol.

Intentando salir de su anonamiento, se secó con la toalla, se vistió con su pelo mojado y enredado, lo más rápido que pudo, pero se chocó con las indeseables huecas y sus recriminaciones que no entendió del todo bien a bocajarro y sin previo aviso, inquiriéndola y empujándola un poco, casi, con la voz. Hamilton, por supuesto, había sido la artífice.

–¡Oh, por Dios, Elsa! ¡Estás sangrando, cámbiate! –gritó con efusividad y un visible gesto de desdén repulsivo en su rostro.

–¿Eh? –respondió confusa la chica rubia, que tardó unos segundos en mirar hacia debajo.

Realmente no se lo esperaba... ¿en serio? Se había formado una gran prominencia de sangre alrededor de la toalla por la zona de la entrepierna, y encima que ésta era blanca, se notaba aún más.

–¿Q-q-qué es esto? –dijo asustada la chica.

Hamilton saltó como liebre a su presa.

–¡Es sangre, estúpida! ¿No lo ves? tienes la regla.

Se dirigió a un expendedor que estaba colgado al lado de las taquillas, que tenía la función de sacar paños para limpiarse, y le arrojó uno, que Elsa no llegó a coger.

–Toma, ¡límpiate! –dijo con histeria.

Realmente Elsa no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo... no del todo. Alguna que otra vez había estado notando contracciones muy fuerte cerca del bajo vientre, pero pensó que se trataba de algo que le había sentado mal... no esperó, de repente, aquel baño de sangre que ahora recorría su pierna toda manchada, y se asustó... se asustó porque hasta hace un momento estaba perfectamente limpia bien.

–¡No me jodas que no sabes lo que es! –siguió ladrando Hamilton, arrojándole otro.

Las demás la imitaron como si fueran robots programados, y la abuchearon gritándole que se lo colocara, que se limpiara, y una lluvia de tampones comenzaron a caer por encima de la chica, que enseguida comenzó a sollozar y a cubrirse como pudo.

"Cálmate, olvídalo, cálmate. Solo cálmate". Se repetía mientras la lluvia continuaba y ella se tapaba con la toalla y los brazos, hasta que iba descendiendo al suelo, perdiendo los nervios y el control de sus lágrimas que caían irremediablemente por sus mejillas de forma descontrolada. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que incluso a Anna se le fue ofrecido un tampón para que se lo arrojara, como si fuera divertido, pero ella se negó y justamente cuando iba a decir "basta", otra voz se le adelantó irrumpiendo en el lugar y abriendo las puertas con violencia. Rita Gibbs.

–¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! –gritó. Y el abucheo paró de inmediato.

–Es... es Elsa, ha comenzado a sangrar a causa de la menstruación y nosotras simplemente le estábamos ofreciendo algo con lo que limpiarse.

La profesora de pelo cobrizo miró alrededor, incrédula y con gesto duro, dijo:

–¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? ¡Estáis todas en una semana de arresto!

Enseguida se arrojó a Elsa, pero al mirarla, la chica a la que ya ni siquiera le importaba estar desnuda, flexionada en e suelo, dando gemidos descontrolados y con los ojos llorosos, dio un alarido desgarrado e histérico que provocó que las luces tintinearan. Todas se quedaron mirando confundidas, Anna Green alzaba la cabeza entre tantas cabezas de chicas, pero no podía verla del todo, aunque sí se fijo en las luces...

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Gibbs se acercó al fin a Elsa... y la arropó con sus brazos.

–Tranquila, niña, ya pasó. –La apretó un poco y miró a las demás– y vosotras salid de aquí antes de que aumente el castigo a todo un mes.

–Pero profesora, el baile es...

–Pero nada –interrumpió con dureza la profesora– ¡Largo! ¡Ya!

Todas se fueron alejando lentamente, pero Anna se quedó un poco más... esperó a que las demás fueran saliendo, y mientras ella también se disponía a salir, miró como la profesora calmaba a la chica, pero no logró verle del todo bien la cara porque estaba cubierta del pelo desordenado y de los brazos de la profesora. Salió... confusa, y pensando que realmente debió de haber evitado aquello antes. Al salir, se encontró con la típica altenería de Hamilton, que criticaba la dureza de la profesora, que no tenía derecho a hablarles así, que su padre era abogado... y bla, bla, bla. Anna pasó de largo sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra, ni la mirada. Se sentía despreciable en ese momento.

* * *

Elsa llegó a casa hacía unos minutos... dando gracias al cielo de que su madre no llegaba hasta las cuatro, subió a la habitación... pasando por las escaleras, primero más rápido y luego aminorando de golpe hasta el punto de retorcerse y caer apoyada a la barandilla a causa del dolor que todavía experimentaba. Las explicaciones de la Sra. Gibss le habían servido, ella se había estado documentando de tantas cosas... pero no de eso. Ni siquiera iba a recriminarle a su madre por qué demonios no le había dicho nada... o, al menos, en ese momento no lo consideraba. Llegó al fin a la habitación y se encontró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin tocarla, con apenas deslizar un poco la mano, y de un portazo seco. Meditó. Ella había tenido esa habilidad desde siempre, pero nunca había tomado notas de ello. Nunca se había preocupado por darle una explicación lógica, había podido hacer eso toda su vida. Pensaba que era algo normal, hasta el momento en que pasó lo de las duchas...

Reflexionó que tan solo con alterarse en demasía podía ejercer influencias sobre la electricidad y... ¿podría con algo más que con el cepillo del tocador? se preguntó... pero al saberse de nuevo mojada y con el flujo cálido fluyendo de nuevo, entendió que en ese momento lo único que le urgía era cambiarse. Limpiarse de toda esa horrible vivencia, de toda esa nueva humillación... limpiarse de pensamientos.

Se desnudó lentamente y se fue a la ducha. Tendría una larga noche, y todavía unas dos horas para poder comprobar... hasta donde llegaban sus límites. Si es que realmente los había.


	3. Telequinesis

Chapter 3: Telequinesis

La conversación con Gregory Town, el director del instituto, todavía estaba muy reciente en la mente de la profesora de educación física, Rita Gibss, mientras le repetía una y otra vez que ciertamente aquella chica, Elsa White, parecía haber sido la primera vez en toda su vida, con diecisiete años, que había tenido una menstruación. Y, pese a la mirada incrédula del tosco director, (todo el mundo sabe que la menstruación suele llegar mucho antes en condiciones normales) ella no se retractó en ningún momento de lo que había dicho, ni de la seguridad que tenía de ello, a la vez que en su mente se le amontonaban y recapitulaban los recuerdos...

–No me mires con esa cara, jovencita, por favor. –Dijo Gibbs, al contemplar el rostro asustado, inquieto y todavía lloroso de Elsa White, recostada en sus piernas y abrazándola a medias–. Tienes que entender lo que te está pasando. Es algo normal en todas las chicas, no... no tiene nada de extraño. Ni de malo.

Elsa permaneció callada, tratando de tranquilizarse, su respiración estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. Se encontraba moviendo los ojos un poco desesperados hacia los lados a causa de las múltiples imágenes que se encontraban resurgiendo en su cabeza, a medida que recordaba lo que hacía unos minutos había vivido, "¡ponte el tampón! ¡ponte el tampón! ¡ponte el tampón!" resonaba repetitivamente en su mente, como si se tratase de un disco rayado... y produciendo un efecto unísono que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, parecía como si realmente sus oídos lo estuvieran oyendo de nuevo, y era como hipnótico, ella estaba entrando en una especie de trance...

La imagen de esas chicas gritándole y burlándose se amontaban en su mente, acercando las caras y alejándolas, cambiando de forma, como si estuviera en una especie de pesadilla de un baile macabro de máscaras, mareándola, aturdiéndola, no sabiendo hacia dónde dirigirse para escapar... se sentía atrapada. La voz de la Sra. Gibbs la hizo volver de nuevo un poco a la realidad.

–Solo ponte esto. –Cogió un tampón del suelo, que los había en abundancia, lo desenvolvió y se lo dio–. ¿Sabes como hacerlo?

Y la ayudó lentamente y con delicadeza a incorporarse, sentándola en el suelo, mientras sus blancos y redondeados pechos se encontraban al descubierto porque la toalla estaba apenas posada en sus piernas, cubierta de sangre en la zona central. La miró... sin importarle demasiado ese hecho, porque no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada en ese momento, y tras unos segundos, la profesora pudo ver... cuando la joven levantó la vista, la oscuridad que se escondía en los ojos de esa chica, oscuridad desgarrada... oscuridad profunda. Perdió la noción del tiempo por un momento al contemplar sus ojos por primera vez tan de cerca, y ante la negativa de Elsa con su cabeza, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–Bien. Tienes que hacerlo así...

Después había llegado al despacho del director para comunicarle la incidencia, una vez finalizada las clases, y de nuevo Town se encontraba como siempre sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, mirando con torpeza algunos papeles, revolviéndolos inquieto. Enseguida notó el fuerte olor a café que había en el despacho, y se sintió un poco asqueada. Town que de por sí era un poco distraído, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba en la puerta esperando su permiso para poder entrar. Finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y el hombre levantó la vista.

–¿Puedo pasar? –le dijo con voz neutral.

El hombre dejó los documentos y la miró.

–Sí, pase. –Hizo una pausa mientras la profesora entraba tras asentir levemente y cerraba la puerta, y entonces continuó– ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

En su mente ya se empezaba a formar la teoría, pues con sus largos años de experiencia en la dirección del Preston School, sabía de sobra que cuando un profesor iba directamente a su despacho, lo más seguro es que siguiera la regla habitual, que era comunicar algún problema acontecido en las instalaciones. Llevaba ya al menos quince años dirigiendo Preston, y todavía no estaba curado de espanto. Tras ver lo que ocurrió entre el joven Henry Scott y Anthony Lowell, (uno le clavó unas tijeras en el costillar al otro) ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Aquel incidente causó un gran escándalo entre los padres de los alumnos y los demás profesores del colegio, siendo despedido el profesor que daba la clase en ese momento, y él también estuvo a punto de ser despachado, si no fuera porque nadie más hubiera querido ese cargo aparte de él, y porque se responsabilizó de los daños de la víctima, (que afortunadamente siguió vivito y coleando) y sus padres decidieron retirar la denuncia, a cambio de que Lowell fuera expulsado inmediatamente del colegio. Él aceptó... pues la familia Scott tenía mucha mano, demasiada. No pudo negar que un leve cosquilleo le recorrió en ese momento el cuerpo, al recordar aquello.

Pero por fortuna (según se mire) la profesora de educación física no venía a ser portavoz de ese tipo de malas noticias...

–Sí, y siendo breve, que se ve que está usted ocupado... –miró los papales amontados en el escritorio– se trata de Elsa White. Sus compañeras de clase, Christine Hamilton en su mayoría, la han bombardeado a... –vaciló un poco– tampones.

Town frunció el ceño, no había captado lo que le había dicho al instante. Tardó unos segundos en procesarlo. Pero la profesora siguió.

–Al parecer, a White es... la primera vez que... –intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada para que no sonara un poco raro– le viene su primera menstruación y...

Pero Town reaccionó en ese momento.

–¿Cómo dices? ¿La primera vez? ¿No es un poco mayor para...? –vaciló y gesticuló– Ya sabes...

–¿Su primera vez? ...Sí. Pero realmente lo era. –Hizo un gesto brusco–. Sé que es extraño porque tiene diecisiete años, y que no es común en las chicas de su edad, pero le aseguro que no tenía ni idea... de lo que le estaba pasando. Tuve que... bueno, explicarle el proceso.

El director cerró sus ojos un leve instante y se puso sereno de repente.

–Teniendo en cuenta quién es su madre. No es de extrañar. De no ser por la ley estricta de educación obligatoria a los menores de edad, ella insistió hasta hace dos años en educarla por su cuenta en su casa. Lo habría hecho, pero por suerte, sus exigencias no fueron amparadas. ¿Quiénes dice que fueron las causantes?

La profesora hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

–Tina Summer, Nora Bennet, Jane Tyler, Emma Blake... y Christine Hamilton.

Town puso los codos en la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en sus manos que juntó y meditó por un instante. No era la primera vez que esa chica había tenido problemas conflictivos, de hecho para lo único que iba al instituto era para batir su marca personal de reportes y de "tarjetas verdes", que era como se organizaban las acciones de los alumnos que después eran castigadas.

–He dispuesto una semana de arresto para todas ellas y...

–Ha hecho usted bien –la interrumpió Town–. Francamente ya estoy harto de aguantar a esa niñata inmadura y conflictiva además de soberbia, por el simple hecho de que su padre sea ese prestigioso abogado. Se cree la dueña del jodido colegio y no pienso permitir que se le dé ningún trato especial, y lo que han hecho, tanto ella como sus compañeras, ha sido un acto deplorable.

La profesora mostró una leve sonrisa. No esperó que a Town le importase tanto, aunque no le extrañó que estuviera harto de Hamilton.

–Pero conoce el procedimiento... –agregó dramáticamente el director– cada vez que se producen incidentes de este tipo, de agresión física e imagino que también verbal, debo llamar a las personas implicadas a testificar acerca de lo sucedido, aunque si le digo la verdad, me interesa hablar con esa chica, con la señorita Wright.

–White. –Corrigió Gibbs.

–White. –Repitió asintiendo el director–. ¿Puede decirle que venga a mi despacho en el receso mañana? no llamaré a las demás, con su palabra y con el historial que carga Hamilton y su panda de matonas, tengo más que suficiente para saber quién tuvo la culpa.

La directora asintió con un "por supuesto" levantándose de su silla...

–Espero que incidentes como estos, no se vuelvan a repetir jamás.

Salió y cerró la puerta, dejando al director con toda una montaña de papeles que todavía tenía que organizar.

* * *

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas. Oía las voces de todas ellas en su mente, con demasiada claridad, actuando como si se tratase de un susurro adherido a sus oídos, a su cabeza...

El recuerdo ya traumático de aquel abucheo cruel e inhumano (pero tan propio de todas ellas) se le materializó en su subconsciente de una forma que la hizo despertarse con un estridente grito, la respiración agitada y sudando un poco, a causa del calor que hacía en su habitación ese momento, pero ella rara vez abría la ventana o la cortina. Solo lo había hecho una vez... y fue porque tenía un poco de ansiedad a causa de una de sus sesiones de experimentos de su habilidad, aunque ella solía llamarlos "prácticas". Se había alterado tanto a causa del esfuerzo, que acabó sudando la gota gorda, le faltaba el aire literalmente y la única forma de volver a la normalidad era notar un poco de aire fresco para poder tranquilizarse.

Y ahora, de nuevo, se había repetido... otra pesadilla más que la arrancaba del mundo de los sueños, aunque por suerte esta vez no demasiado alejado de su hora habitual de levantarse. Así que lo hizo... y no le iba a venir mal, de hecho, en ningún caso, puesto que ahora menos que nunca quería encontrarse a su madre. No pudo aguantar las ganas que tenía de preguntarle por qué le había hecho hacer el ridículo de ese modo, delante de sus compañeras, al no informarla de algo que era aparentemente normal en todas las mujeres...

Pero tras abrir la puerta y entrar en casa, ante la mirada de su hija y su llamada de atención, Helen White no hizo más que ignorarla, en el preciso instante en que le preguntó.

–Mamá. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que las mujeres tenemos la menstruación? No sabes la vergüenza que he pasado a causa de eso, comencé a sangrar en ese mismo instante y...

Su madre, con su gesto desafiante y desencajado de siempre, con su mirada ciertamente intimidante y que reflejaba a la perfección un desequilibrio mental importante, se iba acercando a ella...

–... realmente no sabía lo que me estaba pasando, no podía reaccionar, y tú debiste habérmelo dicho, yo...

Su madre, que terminó de acercarse, le propició un golpe en la mejilla y se quedó con la mano levantada. Elsa se agarró la cara y se tambaleó un poco. La miró con furia, mientras su madre, permanecía con el gesto inalterable.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! todas se rieron de mí y me arrojaron cosas.

En sus ojos ya comenzaban a acumularse las lágrimas de frustración... y en ese momento, su madre, con su voz un poco ronca, habló...

–Si no hubieras tenido pensamientos impuros... no habrías contraído la maldición de la sangre.

Elsa se quedó perpleja, aún agarrándose la cara a ratos. No podía creerlo...

–¿La maldición? ¡Mamá! es algo perfectamente norma, todas las mujeres lo tienen, tú lo tienes.

La mujer permaneció callada, y pasados unos segundos, comenzó a rezar. Se hincó de rodillas y alzó la voz al cielo, pronunciando un murmullo tras otro, que casi no se le entendía, pero sin duda alguna se trataban de oraciones... oraciones que no cesaban, ahora...

Elsa la miró contrayendo el rostro con un poco de repugnancia ante tal actitud, y entonces frustrada y haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, se marchó a su habitación a paso ligero. ¿Realmente su madre consideraba aquello una maldición?

Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación haciendo contacto físico... era de noche, y tras cenar y terminar otro de sus múltiples vestidos (también sabía confeccionar como su madre) uno de color cereza y de la largura que su madre le permitía (aunque lo odiaba) se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y a ponerse su largo camisón blanco, el que usaba para dormir. Estaba todavía meditando los sucesos de las duchas, y de lo que esa tarde tras ducharse había hecho, hasta que el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Quizá era el momento de volverlo a intentar.

Se acomodó en su mecedora... cuyo ruido al moverse la tranquilizaba, y cerró los ojos... solo tenía que _doblar_ su mente para conseguirlo... trató de concentrarse. Miró el cepillo que estaba encima de su tocador... y lo miró fijamente. Luego más fijamente. Alzó su mano para ayudarse, y trató de sentir esa sensación...

A medida que aumentaban los latidos de su corazón y su respiración se agitaba, consiguió apenas alterarlo un poco, agitarlo, como si se tratase del movimiento ocasionado por un terremoto... y todo paró de golpe. Suspiró. Realmente no podía concentrarse con todo lo que había vivido... y el recuerdo de Anna Green entre esa muchedumbre la desconcentró aún más. Ella... ella había participado... había participado en eso. Bajó la vista, cerró los ojos... se meció.

"Y qué esperabas..." pensó, mientras poco a poco, se iba quedando dormida.

* * *

Town la estaba esperando en su despacho, apenas a unos minutos del comienzo del receso. Tímidamente, la joven rubia golpeó la puerta. Desde el interior resonó la voz del director, que enseguida le dio el permiso de que pasara adelante. Ella abrió la puerta lentamente...

–Oh. Wright, eres tú. –Sonrió levemente, y con torpeza. No se le daban demasiado bien esas cosas.

La chica se quedó de pie... parada frente a él, inquieta y mirándolo a ratos, hasta que le sostuvo por un tiempo decente la mirada. La desviaba y lo miraba... y al mismo tiempo se tocaba un poco el brazo, el director al ver aquello, decidió preguntar...

–¿Te pasa algo?

Ella hizo el amago de negar, pero finalmente no lo hizo.

–Es White. Me llamo Elsa White. –Dijo con decisión y se sentó, mirando al despacho un poco inquieta y moviendo su pierna.

El director se sintió un poco conmovido... ¿sería que esta chica se había visto influenciada por su madre?

–La señorita Gibbs debe estar a punto de llegar... ella me ha contado lo que ocurrió ayer en el vestuario...

En ese instante sonó la puerta. Town dio el permiso y la cabellera cobriza de Gibbs asomó por la puerta.

–Lamento llegar un poco tarde. Hola... Elsa.

La chica la miró y levemente le sonrió... era la primera vez que había visto a esa chica sonreír en toda su vida. Hizo un gesto confuso y se sentó a su lado, en la otra silla.

–En realidad Wright acaba de llegar hace un momento, no se preocupe. –Dijo con tranquilidad– le estaba comentando lo del incidente, seguramente ella tenga que decirme algo más acerca de como se originó, ¿no es así, Srta. Wright?

Elsa permaneció en silencio por unos instantes...

–Me arrojaron cosas. Todas lo hicieron.

Town no pudo disimular que se vio impresionado acerca de los "cambios" de tonalidad y de comportamiento que tenía la chica, empezando a preocuparse seriamente de si ella... estaba o no influenciada por su madre, si eso la había trastocado. Pero no, Elsa era un poco tímida y acostumbrada a lo antisocial, a causa de todo el aislamiento que había vivido, y que vivía, pero tenía sus facultades mentales intactas...

El director murmuró algo ininteligible y después continuó...

–¿Chris Hamilton y sus matonas?

La chica dudo un poco antes de responder, pero finalmente asintió, parcialmente... y, Gibbs de nuevo se aventuró a decirlo por ella, explicándole bien lo que vio y de lo que gritaban, muy por encima.

–Entiendo. Le aseguro que nos encargaremos... puede ir tranquila a su receso, Srta. Wright.

Elsa, que llevaba un tiempo ya mirando fijamente al cenicero que se encontraba encima del escritorio de madera del director, mientras Gibbs le explicaba lo sucedido, levantó la vista, y miró al susodicho.

–¡Es White! –dijo, y al instante, como si el cenicero se escondiera de su estridente grito, se precipitó al suelo con rapidez y precisión, machando la alfombra verde y negra que se encontraba debajo, perfectamente extendida, de cenizas y de restos de cigarrillos. El director la miró e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

–¡Oye!, comprendo que lo has pasado mal, pero eso no...

La profesora de gimnasia le hizo un gesto...

–Mmmpft... puede retirase por favor.

Elsa, sin decir nada, se levantó y antes de que la profesora le pudiera acompañar hasta la puerta, (realmente se sentía con deseos de amparar a aquella chica) se dio media vuelta y al mismo que salía y pasaba por al lado del expendedor de agua, éste explotó limpiamente.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos tras salir del despacho del director... y de nuevo iba de camino hacia la biblioteca, seguramente no habría otras opciones posibles, aparte de pasar otro receso más allí. Podría documentarse... acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, acerca de su habilidad. Sí. Eso haría...

En ese momento Tommy Snell, que se estaba preparando para la clase de gimnasia que había a continuación (dos días seguidos había coincidido en el horario) en los vestuarios, sin camiseta y a punto de ponerse el bañador, (pues practicaría durante el receso para entrar en calor y en dinámica) pensaba en si debería proponerle a Anna salir un poco más formalmente, presentársela a sus padres... llevaba poco tiempo saliendo con ella, al menos poco para eso, unos cinco meses, pero realmente la chica pelirroja había causado estragos en él, y de todas formas la invitaría al cine o al teatro...

Había pasado poco tiempo con ella últimamente, y deseaba acercar posiciones un poco más seguido. No sabía lo que le iba a responder la pelirroja si finalmente se atrevía a proponérselo, (por todo el tema de que ahora eso está pasado de moda, y tal...)

Sabía que Anna no era como las demás. Una mente brillante entre tantas en bruto. Pero aún así... sabía que esa inteligencia le haría reconsiderarse si realmente estaba preparada para aquello, y las ventajas e inconvenientes, al mismo tiempo, que causaría y...

"Espera, espera, Tom... conoces a Anna, estás saliendo con ella desde hace tiempo... no sabes lo que te responderá, pero desde luego, ella no es tan frívola". Se dijo para sí mismo, saltó a la piscina y comenzó a nadar para despejarse las ideas.

Elsa odiaba esa clase con toda su alma... no le gustaba demasiado el voleibol acuático, pero en ese momento ya se encontraba ahí, cambiada, con el bañador enterizo... y aún su pelo suelto. No se había puesto aquel odioso gorro reglamentario. Observaba con disimulo a todos los chicos y chicas que se iban acercando, a falta de unos minutos para la clase, y entonces vio a Tom. El chico perfecto... y cerró los ojos. Cómo Anna Green no iba a estar saliendo con él. Era un buen atleta, inteligente, su familia tenía buena posición social y atractivo físicamente... pero sin embargo y sin causa justificada todavía del todo por ella, había algo que no le cuadraba de él, y que la intimidaba en cierta medida. Al sonar la campana de que en unos instantes se iniciaría la clase, él se aproximaba a grandes y maestrales brazadas hacia el borde de la piscina, mientras Elsa lo miraba disimulamente, y entonces volvió a tirarse a la piscina.

En ese momento, mientras ella hubo caminado un poco para alejarse, al darse la vuelta y al levantar la vista, se encontró un poco a lo lejos con Anna Green. Observaba a Tommy, que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia... y el corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa. Sus sienes comenzaron a latirle fuertemente como si sacudieran su cabeza, como si su corazón se hubiera instalado ahí. Todo se había vuelto un poco más negro alrededor, sus ojos y su campo de visión enfocaban exclusivamente a Anna, atenuando lo demás. Y, sin esperárselo, o como si esas vibraciones le llegasen también a ella, distraidamente fue moviendo su cabeza... hasta que posó sus ojos en ella. Se miraron. Elsa no alteró su gesto, como si estuviera "conjurando", y Anna pasó de estar sonriendo levemente (por estar mirando las tonterías de Tommy) a entreabrir la boca. Era la primera vez que se miraban. De forma casual y en general... aquello duró unos segundos, y entonces otra estridente campana hizo romper el "trance" que se formó en ese instante, más otras voces, y la voz de lo que parecía ser el profesor...

Anna tras parpadear un poco y ladear su cabeza, sonrió levemente de nuevo ante el saludo de Tommy, Elsa los seguía mirando fijamente, y entonces el chico, aún mojado, agarró a Anna de la cintura con delicadeza y la besó en los labios. Como un beso de película, ella posó sus manos en su cara, y le correspondió. Elsa estaba medio de lado observándolos, y entonces cuando Tommy hubo terminado de besarla, la miró, y ella, instantáneamente, dio un giro brusco hacia todo su cuerpo, (cual bailarina profesional) dándoles la espalda secamente, y provocando que su pelo se revolviera un poco a causa de la brusquedad. La había pillado por sorpresa y en trance que la "descubriera" mirándolos. Pero realmente no lo planeó...

Tras eso y con su toalla en la mano, caminó y se retiró a los vestuarios. Su equipo estaba separado del de Anna.

* * *

Finalmente después de clases Tommy se decidió por invitarla a salir, y ella aceptó. Se habían encontrado hacía unos minutos, y se habían saludado tiernamente, casi repetitivamente... pues llevaban una relación un tanto "simple", parecía que todo era hablar y unos cuantos besos casuales y nada más. Tommy la había invitado al cine y después a tomar algo en algún restaurante de moda de la ciudad, y después ahí se plantearía si decírselo o no... pero, lo que Anna le dijo mientras cenaban en un Mc Donnalds, lo sacó completamente de todo pensamiento distinto.

–Quiero que invites a Elsa White al baile de graduación.

Él paró de comer su hamburguesa... y se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente, con ella todavía cerca de su boca.

–¿Qué? –dijo con una risita. Pero Anna lo miró con seriedad– Estás de coña, ¿no?

Más silencio...

–¿A qué viene eso de que invite a Elsa White al baile? ¿No se supone que íbamos a ir juntos?

–Hice o dejé hacer algo, que es casi lo mismo, que no estuvo bien. Y ahora...

–¿Qué dem...? –iba a decir "demonios", pero rectificó– ¿Qué hiciste?

–Es algo incómodo, Tommy. Pero a rasgos resumidos, ella fue abucheada en las duchas ayer, yo estuve allí y no hice nada para impedirlo. De alguna forma... creo que le debo algo, que debo compensarla.

–Ya. Pues compénsala tú. –Dio el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa.

–Oh, vamos –respondió, gesticulando con ironía– No querrás que la invite yo al baile, ¿no? Hasta donde sé no dejan ir a dos chicas. –Hizo una pausa– Tommy. Sé que esto no te incumbe, lo sé, pero te pido que lo hagas por mí, ese baile... es el deseo de cualquier chica, es... como algo mágico, y yo deseo... compensarla, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y...

–En primer lugar: es disparado. En segundo lugar: Tenía pensando ir contigo, y en tercer lugar... ¿Quién demonios garantiza que Elsa White quiera venir conmigo?

Ella soltó una risita.

–Oh. Creo que le gustas. Me he fijado... en cómo te mira. Además... le gustarías a cualquier chica, eres un chico popular, guapo, gentil...

Ella comenzaba a sonreír, siempre le manipulaba de ese modo.

–Espera, espera, espera... no pienso ceder de nuevo a eso. Sabes que es cierto lo que digo, y no me considero tan atractivo como dices.

Succionó su nariz y puso gesto cómico.

–Tommy, si me amas... hazlo. Como favor personal...

Él la miró con seriedad.

–¿Y tú? –parpadeó.

Ella suspiró y se agarró la cabeza, luego se frotó la cara.

–No sé... supongo que me quedaré en casa.

–Sabes que es absurdo. –Su tono era directo.

Ella hizo un leve silencio...

–Puede, pero... siento que debo hacerlo, no sé... no soy capaz de pensar con claridad. Aquellas imágenes de esas chicas diciéndole todas esas cosas y de ella tirada en el suelo llorando y gimiendo... me nublan la mente. Fue realmente horrible.

Tommy suspiró.

–... Está bien... lo intentaré. Pero no me digas nada si después ella NO acepta venir conmigo... ¿estamos?

Ella sonrió, se levantó y lo besó levemente.

–Insístele un poco. Como comprenderás no será fácil para ella. Aceptará, ya lo verás.

Tommy negó inseguro, pero finalmente Anna bromeó, y siguieron cenando... la velada terminó bien y en paz, pero ahora se le venía algo relativamente complicado entre manos... invitar a Elsa White al baile de graduación porque se lo había pedido su adorada novia, no era algo que él hubiera considerado como conversación estrella aquella noche. Pero se lo había prometido... ella iba a rechazarlo, con lo cual... él había cumplido, habría quedado en paz y podría continuar... Aunque eso no fue del todo así.

* * *

Se miró al espejo... sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca. Habían desaparecido considerablemente las ojeras y la oscuridad que comúnmente tenía bajo sus ojos, y mientras se cepillaba el cabello, contemplaba por primera vez seriamente su rostro. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella mirada, la mirada de Anna Green. Se encontró sonriendo levemente... e incluso el propio reflejo de su espejo sonriendo la asustó, y sonrió de nuevo al darse cuenta de que era su propio reflejo...

"Hoy tienes una gran tontería encima, Elsa" pensó para sus adentros, y se sentó en la mecedora, de nuevo... todas las noches, o al menos la gran mayoría, ella practicaba con su poder, y esa noche que estaba particularmente... ¿cómo se dice? ¿a gusto? iba a ser una oportunidad especial.

Alzó sus manos... cerró los ojos y miró fijamente al cepillo... subió. Bajó. Subió. Bajó... lentamente y como si tuviera una "varita" invisible en sus manos para dirigirlo. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo. Después decidió probar... con algo más pesado. El tocador. Nunca había probado con el tocador...

"Quizá..." pensó, y poco después volvió a cerrar los ojos, a tratar de sentir esa sensación, a sentir las vibraciones de sus sienes, el corazón por todo su cuerpo y las pulsaciones a mil por hora... comenzaba a sentirlo, a sudar, a latir más deprisa... sus ojos continuaban cerrados, y una vorágine toda junta a medida que pasaban los segundos, la invadieron, sus pulsaciones, sus sienes, su calor corporal... todo se hacía más fuerte e intenso como si se tratase de un ruido que primero comienza bajo y después va subiendo cada vez más, hasta que cuando sintió que llegaba a los límites, apareció por un momento, de nuevo, la mirada de Anna, atenuada en negro, dejando solo un círculo hecho a medida de su ángulo visual, como si estuviera mirando a través de sus propios ojos fuera de ellos. Eso la descentró tanto que abrió los ojos de golpe, al mismo tiempo que bajó sus manos, comenzó a suspirar agitada, muy agitadamente, sudaba a mares y la cómoda cayó en seco provocando un gran y estrepitoso estruendo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta... había conseguido levantar la cómoda, ella... lo había conseguido en nada de tiempo. Sin tener que concertarse demasiado... sacudió su cabeza. No puede ser, se repetía...

"Tienes que calmarte... ha sido... un golpe... ¿de suerte?" pensó, y enseguida se sintió cansada, muy cansada, pues el esfuerzo había causado estragos. Se fue a la cama... y cayó dormida de inmediato, sin meditar conscientemente que ese golpe de suerte... como ella lo había llamado, tenía ciertamente nombre y apellidos.


	4. Invitación

Chapter 4: Invitación

Sin poderlo evitar, ella desviaba su vista hacia donde realmente consideraba una falta de respeto mirar. (Además, la intimidaba un poco. ¿Acaso tenía derecho? Era un completo despropósito...) Pero el cuerpo perfecto de Anna Green (incluso viéndose parcialmente, porque la toalla larga que llevaba extendida en sus brazos le llegaba hasta los pies) la atraía, la... la llamaba... no podía evitarlo, observarla ahí, mirando a ese tipo, (¿le había llamado "ese tipo"?) y que encima parecía estar admirándolo y... solo a él, en ese momento...

Tanto, que esa sonrisa sincera se le dibujó en sus comisuras, y en ese momento el mundo parecía iluminársele cuando él ni siquiera se había dado por aludido, de que esa mirada verde lo estaba observando con esmero, con... con... ¿pasión?

...No... no podía ser con pasión... era... era una mirada más de... de simpatía. Sí, eso... simpatía. ¿Pero acaso ella había sentido simpatía por alguien como para saber si era eso?

"Bueno, sientes simpatía por Anna Green". Pensó, y entonces... entonces... "Espera... ¿qué? ... ¿Acaso tú mirarías a tu pareja nadar sin camiseta con 'simpatía'?", "¡No! no me refiero a eso, es simplemente que... que..."

Anna comenzó a caminar en su dirección... y, sin más, dejando a Tom Snell a un lado (la verdad es que más bien fue _engullido_ por una ola difusa que lo hizo desaparecer todo a su alrededor; tanto él, como la piscina, como el instituto, como todo) sonriendo con picardía y... con pasión, se acercaba, mientras un nivel alto de aturdimiento y parálisis la rodeaban, entonces ella, como si estuviera programada específicamente para hacer eso, la cogió de la cara con una mano, y la calidez se apoderó de su cuerpo, la parálisis, el hipnotismo... sonreía con sensualidad entremezclada de picardía y pasión al mismo tiempo, y entonces se aproximaba a sus labios, cerraba los ojos sin abandonar esa sonrisa, automáticamente sus ojos azules se también se cerraban suprimiendo todo lo demás, sintió como su alma se le _escapaba_ , y...

 _¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!_

Dio casi un brinco de la cama, que casi la hace volar de la misma. Su respiración era sumamente agitada, tanto, que incluso cayó un libro que tenía sobre su tocador. Se agarró la cabeza, cuando hubo vuelto un poco en sí...

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Ella... Anna Green, Elsa había soñado algo extrañísimo acerca de que Anna Green la besaba (estuvo a punto) y no sabía por qué, de hecho no entendía nada. En ese momento se sentía totalmente ida de toda conexión coherente con su cerebro, y se estaba haciendo presente algo en ella que no conocía. Pero el reloj marcaba las 7:00 y era hora de levantarse. Al hacerlo, miró el libro que se había caído, con algo de aturdimiento todavía (aunque la sacudida al despertar del sueño la había despertado bastante) se levantó y lo cogió del suelo. Lo miró por un momento y lo volvió a poner en el tocador, dejando la mano posada en la portada, y de nuevo sin querer, otra ola de aturdimiento entremezclada con otras cosas que desconocía, volvieron a apoderarse de ella. No entendía nada. No podía pensar que ciertamente su subconsciente estaba más informado que su parte consciente, aún era quizá demasiado pronto como para solucionar aquella confrontación en su interior.

Ahora, su máxima prioridad, se repetía, era olvidar todo aquello, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar... Lo que era la rutina diaria en acción. Pero esta vez, las gotas tibias de agua cayéndole por el cuerpo, la hacían de nuevo entrar en ese trance alucinógeno en donde de nuevo se dejaba llevar por la misma sensación del sueño...

Y entonces cambiaba el grifo de posición y lo dejaba un rato en agua fría para alejarlo, pero no lo conseguía por mucho tiempo. Así estuvo el desayuno, que incluso cuando pasó su madre por allí (iba a trabajar algo antes, a veces lo hacía por tener más trabajo acumulado que solventar) ni siquiera se asustó, ni se dio cuenta, ni la saludó, ni se hablaron... eran dos desconocidas: una anonada comiendo una tostada mirando a un punto fijo (no muy claro) y totalmente en otro mundo; y la otra, peor aún, aunque no demasiado alejada de la anterior, alejándose por la puerta como si realmente no hubiera visto una cabellera rubia desayunando por ahí, y que ésta casualmente además, llevaba sus genes. Eso daba igual ahora... Lo que importaba...

Soltó su tostada de golpe. "¡Joder!" pensó mientras se terminó de beber a toda prisa su café casi entero, dio un último mordisco y salió a toda pastilla de la casa. Se había anonadado tanto que ni siquiera se percató de que veinticinco minutos en la ducha, más diez en vestirse, más otros cinco en peinarse y otros veinte en "desayunar", sumaban más de una hora, ¡y ya estaba llegando tarde!

Corrió prácticamente hasta donde podía su _sprint_ mañanero (y el general, para qué vamos a engañarnos) pues más o menos eran diez minutos para llegar andando, así que cinco ó seis si corría muy fuerte para llegar al Preston School, y ya sabía que estaba retardándose de antemano, por mucho que corriera. Y esos ojos verdes de nuevo en su mente. "¡AG! ¡TODO HA SIDO CULPA DE ESO!". Pensaba con rabia, pero una rabia... ¿cómo decirlo? una falsa rabia...

Tras unos seis minutos aproximadamente llegó a Preston, ahogándose desproporcionadamente y jadeando. Corrió por los pasillos, ya vacíos, y, se paró en seco en la puerta de su clase. Realmente iba a pasar un ridículo espantoso ahora, y lo sabía. Vale, quizá ya estaba acostumbrada... pero a nadie le apetece.

Vaciló unos instantes. Ya que se había levantado... no podía irse ahora, si con suerte no cerraron las puertas, debía hacerlo, pero... ella estaría ahí, en esa misma clase, aunque nunca se hubiera percatado de su presencia porque Anna Green siempre se ponía en la primera fila y ella en la última (la clase era amplia) pero de todas formas iba a estar ahí... y "Venga, vamos, Elsa. Estás perdiendo incluso más tiempo aquí, vamos... ¡toca de una vez la puerta!" y la potencia con la que _dobló_ su mente tras pensar eso, hizo que un fuerte aire momentáneo la moviera.

El profesor de historia, Robert, paró su discurso tan aburrido, se disculpó con sus alumnos con su típica cortesía y se dirigió a la misma. La abrió, extrañado. La cara avergonzada de Elsa White ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos...

Pero él sí la miró a ella, la miró de arriba abajo, contemplando su pelo largo rubio suelto y con algunas ondulaciones, su falda como siempre larga y una sudadera un tanto descuidada. Pero en lugar de echarle la bronca como ella había esperado, tan solo le dijo... "Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no?". Y ella se mordió las uñas... con delicadeza. Y todavía sin mirarlo.

–Anda. Pasa. –Extendió su brazo.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos parpadeando varias veces, y entró vacilante...

En cuanto el profesor hubo cerrado la puerta, ya sentía como las miradas de los "aplicados" alumnos se clavaban en ella, aunque ella ni siquiera sentía valor en ese momento como para buscar la mirada de Anna Green, que debía estar tan atenta como los demás (o no, ella era diferente), aunque la clase no era tan ancha, en ese momento le pareció el palacio real.

Finalmente llegó a su silla de siempre... había adoptado ese sitio como suyo, además le permitía ver toda la clase... y en cuanto se hubo sentado, en serio iba a empezar a buscar con la vista, de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero la voz del profesor la interrumpió.

–¿Alguien puede leerme lo que ha recitado? –miró a los alumnos–. ¿No? ¿Nadie? –Siguió mirando, y entonces la divisó–. A ver, White, usted.

Ella levantó la vista, enseguida todo se le había venido abajo.

–¿Puede venir aquí al frente de la pizarra y recitarnos lo que ha escrito?

Tragó saliva. Vaciló. Ese era el momento de levantarse, claro está, pero... no se le movían las piernas. El profesor insistió, hasta que ella, con demasiado trabajo, y tras parpadear inquieta a izquierda y derecha, se levantó de la mesa poniendo las manos en ella, como si la silla la atrapase y necesitase ayuda.

Caminó con su libreta en la mano... y ya sentía las risas expandidas a poca intensidad a medida que caminaba al frente, pero trató de obviarlas... aunque fuera imposible. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquello pasase cuanto antes. Ni siquiera miró al frente... solo al profesor, cuando éste le dio permiso para que hablase con un ademán, ella tan solo se enfocó en el verso que había escrito en su libreta.

 _No temerás el terror nocturno, ni saeta que vuele de día,ni pestilencia que ande en oscuridad, ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya. Caerán a tu lado mil,y diez mil a tu diestra; Mas a ti no llegará. Ciertamente con tus ojos mirarás y verás la recompensa de los impíos. Porque has puesto a Jehová, que es mi esperanza, al Altísimo por tu habitación. No te sobrevendrá mal, ni plaga tocará tu morada. Pues a sus ángeles mandará acerca de ti, que te guarden en todos tus caminos._

Se quedaron todos en silencio por algunos segundos... mientras que ella se iba volviendo a la realidad y de nuevo a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Finalmente el profesor habló...

–Vaya, la verdad es que hubiera preferido un verso de "El muñeco diabólico", aunque ya que estamos, este también puede dar el apaño.

Y todos rieron.

Tommy, que había escuchado atentamente aquel versículo, y totalmente en contra de la falta de respeto que un profesor estaba mostrando con una de sus alumnas, (además sin motivo alguno) no pudo resistir las ganas de poner un poco de orden ante la insolencia del viejo.

–Qué asqueroso... –murmuró entre dientes. Y las risas lo amortiguaron.

El profesor le miró.

–¿Cómo has dicho? -lo inquirió, casi, al verle su rostro serio.

–He dicho hermoso. Lo que ha leído me parece hermoso.

El profesor lo miró haciendo una mueca, sin disimular que no entendió del todo por qué decía eso, pero decidió callarse, y entonces Elsa se dirigió a su asiento de nuevo, lo más rápido y al mismo tiempo más disimuladamente que pudo, sin poder evitar mirar muy de reojo a Tommy Snell, que sin entender todavía el motivo, la había defendido ante aquella falta de respeto infundada...

El chico realmente lo había hecho con sinceridad, aunque tampoco hay que negar que también se estaba ganando puntos con Elsa White para cumplir la casi promesa que le hizo a su pelirroja e inteligente novia...

Aunque eso supusiera tener que hacer o decir cosas que no quería posiblemente, pero en esta ocasión le había salido del alma. ¿Sería que realmente Anna tenía cordura y era una buena idea lo de invitar a Elsa al baile? Y si era así... ¿por qué demonios se había quedado ella en casa en lugar de dar, ciertamente, la cara? Lo había metido en un buen marrón... y ahora tenía que salir de él.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 de la mañana, y Elsa se encontraba, para variar, en la biblioteca. Vagaba de nuevo por aquellos pasillos, pero esta vez no estaba buscando simplemente "algo" para leer, esta vez estaba buscando "lo que tenía que leer".

El día anterior no había tenido tiempo finalmente de documentarse, entonces pensó que ese era un buen momento, ya que casi tenía una hora en el receso, y ero era ciertamente tiempo de sobra, teniendo en cuenta que ella para esas cosas solía ser rápida, y certera.

Pensó que sería más rápido buscar información por ese "trasto" como ella lo llamaba, y por el cual había observado a veces tantas cosas... aunque siempre había preferido los libros. Sabía cómo funcionaba de la forma más básica, pues como se pasaba todo el rato en la biblioteca, día y por poco también noche, había tenido tiempo de sobra como para observar a los chicos (y algunas veces, chicas) encenderlo y pasar las horas muertas y a escondidas mirando películas pornográficas, de las cuales a ella le daban mucho pudor, (dado que, como sabemos, su madre era demasiado estricta con esos asuntos, y NUNCA la dejaba contemplar nada relativo. Eso explica bastante bien, por qué no tenía ni idea de lo que era la regla) y en una ocasión, Stuart Porter y su grupo de amiguitos macarras, le habían dicho...

–Pst. Eh, tú, la de azul. ¿Te gustan estos pechos?

Y habían girado la pantalla con esas risas burlonas e iluminadas en sus rostros, mientras la actriz gemía desenfrenadamente, mientras brincaba encima de... bueno, creo que es mejor omitir esa detalle que se sobreentiende.

Aquello le dio tal repulsión que giró su cabeza tan rápida y certeramente que casi se hace una contractura, poniéndose roja como un tomate, haciendo que se levantase de la silla con ciertamente arcadas y tratando de sacarse esa absurda imagen de la cabeza. Ni con el mejor libro... aunque siempre había sido fuerte. Había vencido la tentación, a aquél "demonio rojo", como siempre le decía su madre, aquel demonio rojo que olfateaba las feromonas, el deseo carnal... la tentación... la excitación. Al recordarlo, un enorme escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, y una pequeña punzada le invadió su bajo vientre. Se enrojeció. Era momento de olvidarlo.

Aquellos chicos (y ciertamente algunos más) le habían dado al botón más grande de lo que ellos llamaban "torre" (aunque ella no entendiera en qué demonios se parecía eso a una torre) y después el ordenador se había encendido sin problemas. Tras mirar un poco a aquella cosa dudosa, buscando ese botón con el que encenderlo, finalmente lo encontró. Le pulsó, y se sentó en la silla. Su cara era blanca como la leche, con unas leves sombras rosadas en sus mejillas. Su expresión, tímida y al mismo tiempo como asustada, y sus ojos azules ciertamente ya casi sin notársele esa leve sombra debajo de los ojos, también llamado ojera... su pelo rubio brillaba un poco más que de costumbre, y sus ondulaciones estaban más pronunciadas y perfectas que en mucho tiempo. Elsa White, como seguramente advertiría Tommy Snell un poco más tarde, no era como le había oído decir a sus "amigos" en algunas ocasiones.

Buscó en el navegador... tras morderse un poco las uñas y mirar hacia los lados, con bastante torpeza: "mover objetos con la mente", y le habían salido múltiples vídeos, múltiples artículos, imágenes, noticias... de todo. Aquello le parecía en ese momento como las puertas del cielo, que tantas veces había oído mencionar a su madre.

Un chico moreno se había sentado a su lado. Miró un poco, con cierta curiosidad y ceño fruncido lo que Elsa estaba viendo tan entusiasmada y con esa leve sonrisa alucinada en su rostro, pero no entendió demasiado bien. Elsa seguía... viendo aquel vídeo proveniente de Youtube titulado "El poder de la Telequinesis" y en ese momento, al ver a lo que parecía ser una especie de mago pasar las páginas de un libro sin tocarlas, se dio cuenta de que no era la única que podía hacer eso, había más gente con la habilidad llamada... telequinesis. Sonrió. Realmente aquello la había iluminado...

Y siguió mirando. Otro artículo, de personajes famosos con esa habilidad, de cómo controlarlo, de cómo practicarlo sin excederse de los límites, de algunas características, de las posibles causas por los que podría originarse... y datos relativos. El chico se le acercó por la espalda mientras ella divisaba un vídeo, y prácticamente no se estaba dando cuenta, hasta que el chico alargó la mano con cierta timidez hacia su ratón.

–Se puede ver mejor en pantalla completa, mira, es aquí...

Y le había dado, retirándose después.

En pantalla completa sus ojos se le iluminaron aún más... casi parecía estar en tres dimensiones. Y así pasó casi el resto del receso...

* * *

Cuando apagó el PC tras haberse documentado lo suficiente, era la hora de almorzar. Todos los alumnos se habían dirigido hacia el lugar en donde se repartía la comida, y habían salido de allí con sus bandejas, cuyos alimentos en la misma no eran más que un puré y un zumo. Ella se preguntaba a veces si aquellas cosas estaban caducadas. No le gustaban nada... pero no tenía otro remedio. Tenía que comer... y así lo había hecho. También fue con su bandeja azul a buscar a la cocinera, la cual parecía una rusa con bastante mala ostia, y más los rumores que circulaban de ella, sentía náuseas cada vez que tenía que comerse algo suyo.

Había oído que un chico le manifestó hace unos años su descontento con la calidad de aquella "comida" (lo había dicho entre comillas con las manos) y que al día siguiente ella le había dejado algo "especial" para el joven Sanders, y aquello fue nada más y nada menos que una manzana podrida y un puré lleno de moho.

Naturalmente sus padres denunciaron al instituto, pero por fortuna el Sr. Town había sabido sobrellevar la situación, había compensado al joven Sanders con unos cuantos almuerzos y desayunos gratis, y algunas cosas más...

Ya lo habían proclamado, "la mente de hielo", por cómo sobrellevaba las situaciones límite. En realidad, era el mejor director que el Preston School podría tener jamás. Elsa había sonreído brevemente al recordar todo aquello... y ya se había acomodado en una mesa, sola, y había comenzado a comer aquél espantoso puré de verduras... tratando de no vomitar ahí mismo. La comida era algo que, sin duda alguna, tenían que mejorar. Pero ya nadie se atrevía a decirle nada a la ogro, (así le apodaban a la cocinera) y ella, pues muchísimo menos. Tan solo debía aguantar... después se comería el bocadillo que algunas mañanas metía en su bolso, por si realmente aquella comida era más infumable que de costumbre. Y pensaba que aquella vez podría ser buen momento...

Tiró su bandeja a la basura. Casi entera. Se había rendido. No podía comer aquello...

"Ya me las apañaré", pensó. Y se dirigió hacia su mesa de nuevo, esta vez con un libro gordo, de unas 500 páginas aproximadamente, de las cuales ya había leído la mitad, y se enfrascó en él... con la facilidad que solía tener, ya que como había llegado unos minutos antes que los demás, el comedor se encontraba aún medio vacío.

* * *

–Es una estrategia más eficaz si jugamos con dos delanteros centro y con un media punta.

Había dicho Jason Smith, uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol.

–Yo veo mejor lo de la formación 4-4-3 y un falso 9, porque ya sabéis que David se ha lesionado, y no tenemos a otro con sus capacidades por el momento.

Respondió otro miembro del equipo, mientras gesticulaba como si realmente aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Todos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa del fondo, debatiendo sobre la próxima estrategia del partido de fútbol que tenían contra el instituto del pueblo vecino, y que tenían además una buena reputación. Estaban en semis y no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de traer un trofeo a su instituto, el primero. Antes el equipo de fútbol era una pena... pero ahora, con la incorporación de David Bennet, de Alex Norton y del propio Tommy Snell, éste había mejorado considerablemente. Incluso el portero, que antes era un coladero, ahora ya se le había apodado "Benji".

–¿Y tú, Tom, qué opinas al respecto? eres uno de los mejores que tenemos, tienes que saber... ¡eh! tío, ¿estás o no estás? –Alex Norton le tocó con el codo con cierta brusquedad, y entonces Tommy Snell volvió en sí.

Había estado pensando todo el tiempo en cómo entrarle a Elsa White sin salir vapuleado, pero no conseguía ninguna teoría coherente... había alzado la vista para mirar la cara algo enfadada de Norton, y justo en ese momento, al desviar un poco la vista, vio la silueta inconfundible de "su chica". Su pelo suelto, largo y rubio con esas ondulaciones, su falda larga y sus libros entre los brazos, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Era ella.

Se levantó sin mirarlos y se disculpó apresurado. Sabía que Elsa White era como una estrella fugaz.

–Hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora tengo que irme. Y corrió.

Elsa se había sentado en el otro salón, pues el Preston recogía a muchos alumnos, debido a que era el instituto más grande de los alrededores y algunos pueblos de por allí ni siquiera estaban provistos de uno. Por tanto, a veces de tantos y tantos, no cabían todos en un solo hueco.

Sacó su libro de lectura, de nuevo... y comenzó a leer. Aunque realmente no le daría tiempo de sumergirse en su libro.

Tom entró a los pocos segundos, parando entonces sus rápidos pies... éste es, pensó, el momento de marcar un gol por toda la escuadra. Un gol de oro. Un penalti que dé una Champions League, el 'Torneo de juveniles' que estaban dispuestos a ganar...

Eso, comparado con lo que ya estaba condenado a vivir, era una tontería con la magnitud de lo que tenía enfrente. Elsa White... la chica más extraña de todo el instituto. Era más difícil saber lo que estaba pensando que el astuto portero que casi siempre conseguía leerle sus intenciones en un penalti, o ese defensa que tanto lo sacaba de quicio... ella era... ciertamente una chica muy extraña. Pese a que no había querido escuchar los rumores de sus compañeros, aunque casi todos fueran que su madre estaba loca, y ella, por consiguiente, también. Tragó saliva, y un poco vacilante, se acercó... pensó en Anna. Se lo había casi prometido... y él era un chico de palabra.

Elsa seguía leyendo... cuando él, con mucha delicadeza y algo de timidez, le dirigió la palabra.

–¿Tú eres Elsa White? –estuvo a punto de sonreírle.

Ella se alarmó tanto al oír un sonido entre tanto silencio (cuando se sumergía en un libro lo demás pasaba a prácticamente no existir) que dio un pequeño grito ahogado y se cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, como si esperase recibir un golpe. Tommy, en ese momento, la miró.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca... la primera vez que divisaba su tez pálida pero a la vez fina, su pelo rubio y ondulado, a gran abundancia, y sus ojos... sus ojos que, pese a estar semi cubiertos por sus blancas y finas manos, mostraban un gran destello azul... y una pequeña oscuridad bajo ellos. Cuando la miró, para nada pensó que fuera ni loca, ni repugnante, ni nada que se le pareciera, tal y como ellos habían dicho en algunas ocasiones, riéndose y burlándose de aquella muchacha que él ya consideraba indefensa e inocente.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío que lo paralizó por un momento. Algo que realmente nunca había sentido... algo que lo sacó del mundo por unos instantes. Elsa White era hermosa, le había parecido hermosa, en realidad.

Reaccionó, aclarándose la garganta.

–Verás, yo... –Leve pausa–. Siento si te he asustado o algo similar, tan solo... quería hablar contigo.

Ella bajó sus manos lentamente y lo miró extrañada, con un prominente y claro gesto de confusión en su rostro. Tommy casi tembló cuando esos ojos ya totalmente al descubierto lo miraron de frente. Eran... hipnóticos. Demasiado hipnóticos.

–Sí, verás... Sabes que el viernes que viene es la fiesta de fin de curso, ¿no? O sea... el baile de graduación.

Su gesto fue aún más confuso. ¿Por qué Tommy Snell, el novio de Anna Green, estaba mencionándole lo del baile? era la primera vez que hablaba con ese chico... realmente siempre pensó que pesaba desapercibida para todos ellos. Pero esto... esto la había sacado completamente de toda conexión coherente con su cerebro, y realmente no entendía nada. Sin siquiera responderle, se levantó y con la rapidez de un rallo cogió sus cosas, se colgó su bolso, se dio media vuelta e hizo el amago de alejarse. Seguramente era otra de esas bromas pesadas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerarla.

Tommy, al ver aquello, le gritó y la siguió. Él era rápido, pero ella no desmerecía. Seguramente sería buena suplente de David Bennet.

–¡Eh, espera!

Y tras seguirla unos cuantos metros la alcanzó, tomándola del brazo para detenerla, justo cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar el receso, en el vestíbulo del colegio. Ella se paró en seco y lo miró. Él estaba apenas un poco jadeante. La soltó del brazo en cuanto se hubo parado.

–¿Creéis que vais a estar tomándome el pelo toda la vida? Sé... sé con qué chica sales tú.

El tono de Elsa era directo, y al mismo tiempo asustado. Pero Tommy recobró la compostura al poco rato.

–Tienes razón, pero ella no quiere venir.

Hizo otro amago de irse. Pero Tommy fue más rápido.

–¡Espera! en serio, no... no te estoy tomando el pelo, te digo que sí, pero ella no quiere venir, y yo quería invitarte, quiero invitarte, de hecho. El baile será el viernes a las 20:00, así que pasaré a recogerte a las 7:30.

Elsa lo miró confusa... ¿cómo demonios iba a aceptar la invitación del novio de Anna Green? su cabeza daba vueltas... más que de costumbre. Prefería una de sus sesiones de práctica, con toda seguridad. Al menos tras ellas, caería completamente dormida, sin más. Sin mayor dificultad.

–¿Por qué querrías invitarme precisamente a mí...? –le dijo con timidez. Y lo miró tímidamente...

Tommy esbozó una sonrisa.

–No sé, no eres como las demás, yo... –hizo una pausa–. Simplemente me apetecía.

Ella también sonrió, por un leve instante...

–¿Y bien? –preguntó algo más tranquilo Tommy.

–No puedo.

Él no alteró su gesto.

–Eso no es una respuesta. Sí que puedes. Y debes. Y quieres.

Se produjo un silencio... hasta que sonó la campana que iniciaba que faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio de la próxima clase.

–Tu clase. Vas a llegar tarde.

Dijo con un tono vacilante, y con una sonrisita que no podía ocultar en su rostro.

–¿Vendrás?

Miró hacia el lado, se pisó los labios... mientras agarraba el asa de su bolso.

–Llegarás tarde.

–¿Vendrás? –repitió, como si fuera un vídeo al que se le había dado al play.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y ni ella misma esperó decir lo que siguiente que dijo... algo que no entendió del todo se apoderó de ella, y fue eso lo que la hizo decirlo.

–Sí.

Él no pudo disimular que se sorprendió muchísimo, bastante... demasiado. ¿Elsa White finalmente había aceptado? una gran sonrisa, totalmente sincera, invadió su rostro... apoderándose de él. No lo esperaba... y no solamente que hubiera aceptado. Sino que se hubiera sentido tan complacido por ello.

–... El próximo viernes a las 7:30 paso a recogerte. El baile es a las 20:00. –Hizo una leve pausa–. Hasta luego... Elsa.

Sonrió y se retiró.

Ella se quedó totalmente confundida... pero finalmente... ¿había aceptado la invitación? Otra estridente e infernal campana le recordaba que ella también debía entrar a clases... aunque ya de antemano sabía que no podría concentrarse. Lo que había aceptado era de una magnitud totalmente desconocida, y ya empezaba a tener miedo. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Y por qué Anna Green no quiso ir con "el chico perfecto" al baile más esperado de todo el año? eran cosas que no le encajaban en absoluto... y que ciertamente quería averiguar.

* * *

El móvil de Anna Green había sonado con tal esmero que la hizo incluso derramar la pintura que estaba debajo del lienzo. Iba a blasfemar, pero en lugar de eso se controló, y procurando no machar el móvil, agarrándoselo con la barbilla y con poco con los dedos limpios, lo abrió. Era Tommy. Lo descolgó.

–¿Sí, Tommy? ¿ha pasado algo? ¿por qué me llamas tan repentinamente?

La voz del joven atleta pasaba por sus oídos a través del altavoz.

–Tengo que decirte algo. Ya he... invitado a Elsa White al baile.

Anna sonrió un poco, y al mismo tiempo una punzada le rozó el pecho.

–¿Y bien? ¿Ha...?

–Aceptado. Sí. Tras insistirle un par de veces. Realmente es una chica peculiar y...

–¡Eso es maravilloso! –lo interrumpió sin piedad.

–Anna, yo...

–Gracias, Tommy. No sé cómo agradecerte que hayas hecho esto por mí, de verdad... –su tono era profundo–. Sé que ella lo pasó mal aquella vez y ese baile es ciertamente el sueño de cualquier chica de nuestra edad, y más si va con un chico como tú, ya sabes, es... seguramente le encantará. Por favor, haz que sea inolvidable para ella, es... creo que es... buena chica.

Tommy guardó silencio por unos segundos.

–¿Realmente no estás preocupada?

Anna frunció el ceño, al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Se produjo un silencio.

–Nada. No me hagas caso. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Anna guardó silencio de nuevo. A Tom Snell le pasaba algo... ella lo conocía muy bien.

–Tommy. –Le inquirió. Y eso fue suficiente. Casi podía verla, sin verla, con el ceño fruncido... esperando una respuesta, y no un cambio de tema.

Se escuchó un suspiro proveniente del otro lado de la línea.

–No sé, Anna. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sea una estupenda chica.

Ella se quedó bastante confusa... de hecho, nunca lo había estado tanto. ¿Qué trata de decirle Tommy, de repente?

Una agregación suya trastocó sus pensamientos antes de que tomasen forma.

–Anna, seré sincero. –Se puso serio–. Necesito más de todo esto. No sé... a veces tan solo me saludas como si nada, me hablas... como si fuéramos los mejores amigos. Pero siento que nada más. No hay formalidad, no hay... nada más. ¿Entiendes? yo... no sé, Anna, por no hablar de que todavía no me has dejado...

Anna lo interrumpió con severidad.

–Espera. ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme con eso?

Realmente ya se esperaba lo que iba a decirle... pero prefirió sonsacárselo de una buena vez.

–No son conversaciones para hablarlas por teléfono.

–Tommy.

Se produjo otro silencio leve.

–Intimidad, Anna. Llevamos... cinco meses, casi seis saliendo, y... ¿cuándo hemos tenido... ya sabes? nunca... y los besos, solo cuando yo te los doy. Es... ya estoy un poco cansado de ser yo y yo el que tome siempre la iniciativa. –Escuchó a Anna respirar, señal de que iba a hablar, pero agregó–. Te amo, lo sabes, te amo, pero... –largo silencio. Anna comenzaba a sentirse muy mal–. Creo que necesito más.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de volver a hablar. Tommy jamás pensó que pudiera decirle todo eso que se estaba guardando a Anna Green, justo después de haber invitado a Elsa White al baile. A esa chica que incluso su propia novia con toda la normalidad del mundo había dicho que se sentía atraída por él, y ciertamente a él le pareció haberlo notado también. Esa chica era hermosa, era... era algo... era otra opción, tal vez. Él necesitaba una chica entregada, alguien que realmente se lo diera todo... y sentía que Anna Green le estaba privando de todo, más que lo contrario.

Colgó el teléfono. Lo tiró con rabia. Lloró de frustración. Tiró el lienzo, se quitó su pañuelo para no mancharse el pelo, desbaratando por ciertas partes sus dos largas y pelirrojas trenzas. Tommy tenía razón. En seis meses que casi llevaban saliendo, las veces que habían tratado de tener intimidad, habían sido un absoluto fracaso. Una parodia. Cada vez que él trataba de tocarla, o acariciarla, o cuando la besaba y se iba mucho más allá de la cintura... ella se estremecía tanto, que siempre terminaba apartándolo, rechazándolo, sin entender todavía por qué. Él le sonreía gentilmente, tratando de disimular que no pasaba nada, pero realmente sí pasaba...

Ella temblaba, se ponía roja en exceso y bajaba la cabeza, suspiraba. "Lo siento, Tommy, no puedo, no entiendo qué me pasa. Soy una idiota..." había repetido tantas veces, que ya se las sabía de memoria. Él se ponía su camisa de nuevo, y en los peores momentos se había largado sin decirle nada, dejándola casi semi desnuda (hasta donde más había llegado) y yéndose del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra, con el cinturón desabrochado y los zapatos en la mano. Todo eso había mejorado dado que Anna había logrado tener ciertos acercamientos esporádicos de vez en cuando, que se producían cuando ella había bebido casi un poco de más, no pasando de unas caricias en el pecho y unos besos intensos, y después había llegado el momento en que ella se dormía y nada más. Después se habían visto menos por el tema de los exámenes finales, y eso era todo...

Sentada con el rostro serio, meditaba, con toda la habitación destrozada... ¿por qué no podía entregarse a Tom? Él realmente la amaba, y ella realmente lo amaba... pero justo en ese momento se planteó esa palabra. "No, Anna Green... una persona que ama a otra, no se reprime de acostarse con ella". Pero realmente lo apreciaba... lo admiraba, realmente no quería perderlo. Realmente no quería hacerle daño... realmente... y muy a su modo bastante peculiar, lo amaba. Quería entregarse, pero no podía. Su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo y su maldita mente... formaban una barrera que no era capaz de traspasar. Una lágrima fácil le cayó de su cara, y se la limpió sin alterar el gesto. Se sentía miserable en ese momento. Una vez más... se sentía un despojo humano.

Se levantó... pensó que una buena ducha podría aclararle las ideas. Salió de su estudio de pintura, y pateó el atril al mismo tiempo que cerró la puerta. Presentía que iba a ser una noche muy larga...

* * *

Elsa cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo. Estaba de nuevo seria. Miraba el cepillo como si fuera una especie de auto hipnotismo, moviéndose de arriba abajo por sus ondulaciones... una y otra vez.

La voz de Tommy Snell volvía a hacer eco en su mente, y al mismo tiempo, el sueño que había tenido con Anna Green. ¿Cómo es que había podido aceptar la invitación al baile con su novio? eso era... eso iba a, seguramente, enfadarla y haría que la odiara, pero... ¿por qué tendría que...? Sí, le importaba. Le importaba porque no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo... porque él era un chico que ya sabía con otra chica, y porque ese baile de graduación era mayormente de parejas. Y, si ella no era pareja de Tommy Snell, no tendría por qué ir con él, y menos entrometerse en medio precisamente del novio de Anna Green, la chica perfecta. La chica más destacada de todo el instituto... no era nada en comparación con ella. Bajó la cabeza... "Pero ella realmente no es así" pensó con criterio, recordando el incidente de las duchas... y volviendo a cepillar su cabello. Estaba cansada... cansada de pensar. Pero tenía que hacer lo correcto... sabía en cierto modo por qué había aceptado... ¿eso supondría un desafío contra Anna Green? y si era así... ¿por qué tendía que desafiarla? Ella... ella que se consideraba insignificante. Ella que ahora estaba en medio de una pareja supuestamente feliz... ella que quería sin duda alguna alejarse de todo eso. Ella que iba a solucionar todo aquello, mañana mismo, diciéndole a Tommy Snell o incluso a la propia Anna Green que no tenía intención alguna de ir al baile con su chico. Ella que sentía que no era más que una copia mala al lado de ellos... Ella que, no podría estar más equivocada... quién cayó rendida en su cama, olvidando incluso la ausencia de la almohada en la misma (su madre lo consideraba pecado) con la dulce inocencia que solo puede tener el que ignora unos hechos por falta de datos en sus pensamientos... Ella que no podía imaginarse lo que realmente estaba provocando... Quien no podía imaginarse...

Se sumergió en sus sueños... se meció en ellos. Se refugió en ellos... mañana sería otro día, seguramente un día en donde iba a dejar muy claro que realmente no tenía intención alguna de desafiar a Anna Green, porque ella... ella... justamente ella... era quién menos se atrevía.


	5. Don't Say It

Chapter 5: Don't Say It

Todo era oscuro de repente. Elsa caminaba por el pasillo principal de su casa... hasta hace unos instantes iluminada, pero después se había producido "el apagón". Ella siguió caminando, no pudiendo ocultar el terror que se había instalado en su interior...

La invadía un frío intenso. Un escalofrío que no la dejaba en paz. La inquietaba. Seguía caminando... a pasos decididos pero al mismo tiempo vacilantes. Hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. Era más tétrica que de costumbre (lo cual ya es mucho decir) más oscura, más... creepy. Tembló. Miró alrededor... ¿realmente todo aquello era cierto? miró sus manos... y las vio con una claridad excelente, con lo cual era estaba consciente... y volvió a levantar la vista. La sala de estar se veía diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual. Tenía una sensación extraña, como de estar en su morada, y al mismo tiempo de no estarlo... bajó las manos y siguió caminando.

Cuando estaba aproximadamente por la mitad de la sala de estar, vio al enorme cristo de yeso, de 50 cm aproximadamente, colgado en la pared. Siempre le había asustado... de pequeña había tenido unas pesadillas horribles con él, pensaba... unas pesadillas horribles. Pero todo estaba en penumbras... no podía ver con claridad, así que se acercó. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar que el enorme cristo de yeso, no se encontraba en su cruz. Suspiró agitadamente. Se agarró la cara y el pelo con desesperación. ¿Cómo demonios se había "salido" el cristo de ahí? no era materialmente posible... aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Entonces escuchó un ruido y se dio la vuelta a la misma vez que el ruido penetró en sus oídos. Solía tener los sentidos bastante desarrollados. Y justo al darse la vuelta, se encontró con él.

El cristo malherido la miraba, con su cara ensangrentada y sus ojos azabache. Casi parecía la versión demoníaca del Señor, como solía llamarlo su madre, y se apoyaba maltrecho en una muleta. Ella lo miró y ahogó un grito que quedó congelado en su garganta, mientras sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. No era posible lo que estaba viendo. El cristo se encontraba a unos metros escasos de ella, y entonces, como si fuera un espectro, se encaminó hacia ella, como si sus articulaciones fueran de agua, como si él mismo fuera de agua. Se disolvía a medida que daba un paso y se recomponía de nuevo, como si estuviese lisiado. Roto.

Elsa lo miraba con tal terror que ni siquiera pudo moverse o pensar. Estaba absolutamente inmovilizada, presa del pánico. Todo era atenuado a su alrededor. Ella no podía ver más que al lisiado cristo moverse en su dirección, a los muebles tornados de un color cobrizo, con una tenue luz que había visto tiempos mejores, lo que parecía ser plena luz del día. Finalmente, cuando un enorme estruendo causado por la muleta del cristo la hizo volver en sí, el cristo ya se encontraba a menos de diez centímetros de su cara. Se aterró. Dio un grito y lo apartó como pudo. Corrió, corrió como si no hubiera mañana, y de repente toda su casa fue devorada por un remolino, dejando solamente enormes pasillos oscuros que parecía que no iban a terminar nunca.

El sonido infernal de la muleta del cristo golpear el suelo le recordaba que él seguía persiguiéndola, moviéndose de esa forma, y sus ojos lagrimeaban aún más y su corazón latía aún más cada vez que miraba hacia detrás. Corría y corría hasta que su respiración y sus piernas no le permitían más, para finalmente llegar a una enorme sala cubierta de fuego, que enseguida fue reemplazada por la enorme imagen del cristo maltrecho delante de ella, agigantado, ella era diez veces menor de lo que medía realmente, y lo miraba desde la altura, como si fuera a devorarla en cualquier momento. Caminó hacia detrás, tropezando, y cayendo al suelo...

Pensó que era su fin, cuando el lisiado cristo la miró con sus ojos rojos, y acercaba su puño sangriento para aplastarla...

Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar... cerró los ojos fuertemente. Todo había acabo. Así, de ese modo. Antes de que pudiera hacer o pensar nada, desde detrás de aquel averno, se escuchaba lo que parecía ser una voz... que pareció serle familiar. Detrás de una especie de luz blanca cegadora, estaba Anna Green. La miraba, con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro. Amplia, limpia, y pura. Elsa sonrió con sus ojos llorosos... Anna Green había venido a rescatarla de su trágico final. Ella, que últimamente no se despegaba de lo que parecía ser sus sueños, su ser... su mente. Ella...

Y justo en ese momento parpadeó lentamente, varias veces, con los ojos hinchados, molestos por la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. "Solo ha sido un sueño..." pensó, incorporándose lentamente, y agarrándose la cabeza, un poco aturdida. Enseguida los recuerdos del sueño se le evaporaron, y volvió a imponerse la cruda realidad.

El recuerdo de la invitación de Tommy, y los de antes de acostarse. Ella debía poner fin a todo aquello... si no quería meterse en algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Tenía planeado buscar a Tom Snell en el instituto, y decirle que lo había pensado bien y que no era correcto decirle que sí a un chico que tenía pareja, (y menos a esa pareja) que eso iba contra sus principios, y...

Dio un pequeño grito. Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente... era la primera vez que había sentido que le doliera tanto. Ni con dos sesiones de prácticas intensivas... le ardían las sienes, le ardían los ojos, le ardía todo el cuerpo. No entendía por qué de aquella sensación... pero pensó que por nada del mundo iba a dejar que todo aquello se extendiese, ella necesitaba aclararlo... zanjarlo. Así que se levantó, con pesadez. El día prometía ser largo, pero no le importaba... estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo. A hacer lo correcto...

Desayunó con desazón. No le apetecía nada, así que la galleta que había mojado de más en su café se le caía antes de comerla, salpicándolo todo un poco, pero ni siquiera eso que a veces la molestaba, lo hizo en ese preciso instante. Solo tenía en mente una cosa... y eso estaba bastante claro.

En poco tiempo, había pasado de ser una chica ignorada por todos, pero igualmente una chica tranquila, a ser parte de una situación de semejante calibre, sin habérselo planteado. Era algo que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir, y la ponía nerviosa. Ella prefería, aunque mayormente estuviera triste, estar sin cargas, sin complicaciones... pues se creía torpe para aquello, aunque realmente no lo fuera.

Cogió su bolso y se lo colgó a un costado, como siempre solía hacerlo... encaminándose hacia la puerta. Minutos antes, ella había saludado a su madre mientras desayunaba, deseando aunque fuera sentir el apoyo de ella, la compañía, oír su voz para convencerse de que no estaba sola, pero su madre tan solo le había dicho, mirándola con aquella expresión desahuciada: "Volveré más tarde, Elsa". Había bajado su rostro tras decir aquello, y había salido por la puerta, como si nada.

Amaba a su madre... aunque ella no fuera la madre más normal del mundo, la amaba igualmente. Era... lo único que tenía en el mundo. Pensó en ella mientras iba de camino al instituto, con gesto decidido y nítido, pareciese como si hubiera retomado un poco de "complicada" vida... pues ahora ya tenía un deber, ajeno a los trabajos del colegio, y ni siquiera ahí la tomaban demasiado en serio...

Llegó al Preston. Observó de un vistazo rápido todo el panorama, esperando encontrar a Tommy Snell, pero no le vio. Entró en el instituto. Seguramente ya estaría en clases...

* * *

Christine Hamilton y su "panda", se encontraban charlando a las afueras del instituto. Ajenos al tiempo, pues faltaban cinco minutos para las clases, pero a ellos parecía darles igual. También se encontraban Alex Norton y Bobby Nolan. Estaban charlando como siempre de cosas intrascendentes, ellos y ellas, aunque esta vez, lo intrascendente solamente provenía del lado de Tina Summer, que estaba hablándole a Christine Hamilton. Pero su voz fue interrumpida por la voz autoritaria de Hamilton, de forma casi cruel. Ella había escuchado que estaba hablando emocionada del baile de graduación... por eso, se vio obligada a comunicarle lo que había oído ayer mismo en la oficina del señor Town.

–No te hagas ilusiones con eso. No vamos a poder ir.

Había dicho de una forma seca e inalterable. Summer la miró con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Chris? Sabes que ese baile lo es todo, ni de coña pienso faltar a...

–La perra de Gibbs no se quedó conforme con tenernos toda la maldita semana haciéndonos sudar como cerdos, así que también ha pedido que nos prohíban ir al baile. –La había interrumpido con dureza en su tono y en su rostro.

Summers quedó en shock. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Llevaba años esperando poder graduarse y celebrarlo por todo lo alto... Debía de estar vacilándole, con total seguridad.

–¿Qué tratas de decirme? Yo he cumplido mi castigo por eso de la anormal de White, no tengo porqué no asistir al baile. No entiendo por qué demonios me dices eso en este momento.

Se quedó parpadeando confusa, mientras Hamilton la miró y alzó una mano, tras chasquear los dedos.

–¿Es que no escuchas cuando te hablan? Idiota, te estoy diciendo que ayer mismo el imbécil de Town me llamó a su oficina. Me dijo que era intolerable lo que habíamos hecho con Elsa White, y que una semana de arresto no era suficiente, así que me dijo, cito textualmente: "La profesora de gimnasia y yo hemos tomado la decisión de prohibiros, a ti y a todas las participantes de aquella parodia, la asistencia al baile de graduación de este próximo viernes, para asegurarnos de que incidentes como estos, no se vuelvan a repetir jamás". Traté de protestar pero el muy estúpido me dijo que era una decisión irrevocable, y que me fuera, que tenía mucho trabajo.

Dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos con claro gesto de fastidio... Summer no era capaz de reaccionar todavía. Aquello le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría.

–Pero... –dijo al fin, débilmente– pero llevamos esperando meses, no es posible, ¿seguro que no hay nada que hacer?

Y una voz de chica, que venía justo detrás de ellas, había irrumpido en medio de su conversación.

–Sí, haberlo pensado antes, por ejemplo.

Era Anna Green... quien tenía en su rostro un claro signo de no haber dormido más de dos horas la noche anterior, adquiriendo esas semi sombras debajo de los ojos, con sus dos trenzas perfectamente niveladas, con su camiseta roja, su chaqueta negra y sus vaqueros pitillo negros, al igual que sus zapatos, ya estaba pasando de largo de ambas, como queriendo darles a entender que había escuchado parte de su conversación, y tan solo quería manifestarles que se lo habían buscado ellas solitas.

Pero Christine Hamilton, naturalmente, no iba a dejarla marchar así como así.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso crees? –la miró con un gesto irónico y duro en su rostro, y los brazos en jarra–. Esa estúpida se la pasa diciendo que todos vamos a ir al infierno menos ella y su santa madre, ¿y tú la defiendes?

Adquirió un gesto incrédulo y frunció el ceño. Anna Green se paró en seco, y se giró para mirarla, mostrando entonces sus cansados ojos. Su lánguida voz salió con timidez por su garganta.

–Tan solo sé reconocer cuando algo está bien... y cuando algo está mal. No quiero... volver a tener nada que ver con esto.

E hizo un amago de girarse para marcharse. Era el momento menos indicado para ponerse a discutir sobre asuntos que tenía tan claros como el agua. Hamilton la vio alejarse, y le gritó.

–¡Eso! ¡Vete! No te necesito. Ni a ti, ni al engreído de tu novio. ¡Que te den!

Y se cruzó de brazos, pateando el coche que estaba a su lado, haciendo que sonara la alarma del mismo.

Anna siguió caminando sin más. Ya se sentía lo bastante miserable como para tener que ponerse a discutir en ese momento, y menos con alguien que era totalmente distinta a ella, quien solo le hablaba porque era popular y destacaba, y por la posición social de su familia. A medida que entraba en el colegio, un nudo se le iba haciendo en el estómago, haciéndola gesticular de forma continuada. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Tom Snell si se lo encontraba en clase? Eso la hizo casi querer vomitar... pero continuó caminando. Ella siempre había hecho frente a sus problemas.

* * *

Cuando entró en clase, Elsa se había dado cuenta de que Tommy Snell no se encontraba allí. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido? Ahora que tenía que decirle eso tan importante... tenía que encontrarlo. Debía estar en alguna de sus clases especiales, o... o entrenando para algún partido, sí, sería eso seguramente... él tenía que estar en el colegio. Ella no quería alargar eso mucho más... ella tenía que decirlo, que quitarse ese peso de encima, ella tenía que...

Se abrió la puerta. Anna Green había entrado en la clase sin más, y al parecer de mal humor, puesto que la abrió con tal fuerza que ésta fue a chocar contra la pared. Elsa la miró, y su corazón le latía tan deprisa, que pensaba que iba a hacer volar toda la clase. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando se alteraba de más. Aunque por fortuna, había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos... pero siempre, el solo hecho de tener a Anna Green cerca, la hacía salirse de control.

Siempre tan hermosa. Destacaba por sobre toda la clase, que para faltar apenas un minuto o dos para el inicio de las mismas, se encontraba semi vacía. Apenas dos o tres alumnos sentados en las mesas o charlando cerca de la ventana y de la pizarra, dibujando cosas blasfemas en su mayoría, y algunos más que iban entrando en masa, hasta que consiguieron taparle de la visión a Anna Green por unos instantes, para después volver a verla de nuevo. Como estaba al final de la clase, en ese asiento "adoptado", Anna no la había visto... había entrado tan rápidamente en la clase, descolgando su bolso y sentándose en la segunda fila, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí...

"Quizá haya sido lo mejor..." pensó para sus adentros, y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía realmente intimidada, se sentía realmente rara cuando veía a Anna Green. No sabía del todo por qué, pero por un momento la hacía olvidar todo y concentrarse solamente en ella... en... ¿había pensado "tenerla cerca"? Se sonrojó... y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de expulsar esos sentimientos de su mente... aún no quería volver a la realidad... la realidad que creía que era aún peor. ¿Y si estaba de mal humor porque se había enterado de que su novio la había invitado a ella al baile? Eso haría que la odiara eternamente, y no, ella NO quería dar problemas a esa chica por nada del mundo, ella tan solo quería decirle, claramente: "No me interesa ir al baile con tu novio", y había pensado por un momento: "Ojalá pudiera ir contigo" y... todo se había vuelto confuso en su interior, todo... ¡Oh, Dios! debía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente... ella estaba pensando cosas ridículas. "Por favor, Elsa, ¿cómo demonios crees que alguien como Anna Green se va a fijar en ti? Si ni siquiera sabe que existes, y si lo sabe, ya te odia eternamente". Una ola de frío recorrió su cuerpo, justo cuando el profesor entró en la clase.

Casi fue un alivio... casi suspiró aliviada. Historia. Era lo que necesitaba justo en ese momento, su asignatura favorita, para poder concentrarse en otra cosa, y dejar de lado a esa joven y hermosa pelirroja que tenía cuatro filas más hacia delante... porque la ponía nerviosa. Porque la hacía perder la noción del tiempo, y de la realidad. Porque... porque ella...

* * *

La clase acabó a la hora después. Elsa no había podido mirar la mayor parte del tiempo a Green, sin poder contentarse demasiado, igualmente. Esa angustia de no saber si ella la odiaba o no le oprimía el pecho, de tal modo que era como si tuviera un puñal clavado y le vibrase, sangrándole. Debía encontrar a Tom, debía decirle lo que había pensando mejor, y así, aunque volviera a su odiosa rutina diaria de vida de mierda, al menos... al menos habría hecho lo correcto, y podría estar en paz.

Green había salido rápido de clases, dejando sus cosas en la mesa, e incluso casi antes del profesor. Ella necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba distraerse...

Elsa la vio alejarse, impotente, y recogió sus cosas (no tenía buenos recuerdos de cuando las dejaba allí) metiéndolas en el bolso y colgándoselo al costado. Sabía que tenía que hablar si no con Tom, con ella, pero... hablar con ella... eso era como plantearse si presentarse a un concurso de historias o no, ella sabía que era una locura, que no tenía talento... que era ridículo, y que se reirían de ella. Pero esta vez, el asunto era más delicado... esta vez sabía que, sí o sí tenía que hacerlo, y ahora que el receso se había hecho presente, de al menos unos 5 minutos, no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, pero las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, su corazón, todo su cuerpo le vibraba como si ella misma fuese un objeto vibrante.

Se encontraba ahí parada, como si nada, agarrando el asa de su bolso, mirando al frente, sin poderse mover.

Y, al cabo de unos segundos, Anna entró con la misma decisión de antes, pero esta vez, al ser ellas dos las únicas en clase, la vio... y todo se paró por un instante. Frunció el ceño. Anna creía saber quién era aquella silueta rubia que vislumbrada a lo lejos, pero no lo tenía del todo claro.

Elsa estaba tan anonada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Anna, quien justamente estaba mirándola, encima, en esos precisos instantes. Anna pensó que debía acercarse a comprobarlo, y con el gesto fruncido, así lo hizo.

"Vamos, Elsa... debes hacerlo, debes decirle a Anna Green que realmente no quieres entrometerte entre ella y su novio, que simplemente él te invitó, que tú JAMÁS le hablaste, que simplemente estabas leyendo, justo cuando él se te acercó sin más a decirte todo aquello, que no era tu intención para nada, que tú no quieres hacerle daño, que..."

Anna se había parado justo a escasos centímetros de Elsa. Y la miraba confusa, con la boca entreabierta, y el ceño aún fruncido. Aquella chica parecía estar en trance, en tal que no se había dado cuenta todavía de su presencia, pese a lo cerca que estaba de ella, y entonces la miró...

Sus ojos, aún cubiertos por sus párpados, se veían azules, tanto como el cielo, y su pelo semiondulado le caía a la perfección en abundancia por sus hombros y sus pechos, junto con su camiseta (la más decente, según ella) azul con ciertas tonalidades blancas, que parecía ser como un reflejo del azul dentro del otro color, con una textura agrietada, y de manga corta, con los bordes blancos. Era el más ajustado que tenía, y aunque no lo fuera, ella tenía prominente pecho, y ese era el más "normal" de su vestuario, y su favorito. No llevaba falda, sino pantalones vaqueros oscuros (los prefería antes que las faldas laarrgas... que odiaba) y su bolso grisáceo que le colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo. Incluso se fijó en sus manos... finas y blancas, como de porcelana. Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, y al igual que Tommy, pensó que nunca antes había visto a Elsa White tan de cerca, como para apreciar los rasgos tan finos y... y hermosos, que tenía esta chica...

Tanto lo era, que incluso ella misma llegó a hipnotizarse, por unos instantes... mirando con detenimiento cada detalle de la chica que tenía justo enfrente.

Sacudió su cabeza... parpadeó, y se aclaró la garganta. No recordaba que a lo lejos, cuando la vio en aquellas duchas, Elsa White fuera del modo en que la estaba viendo ahora.

–¿Elsa White? –dijo con su fina voz, no teniendo un comienzo demasiado diferente al que había tenido el día anterior su novio.

Elsa salió de golpe de su trance, y fue doble susto: salir del mismo de forma imprevista, y que justo al levantar la vista, Anna Green estuviera enfrente. No se lo podía creer... era casi como si la hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, y ella hubiera venido. Sus ojos la miraron con tal gesto asustado e impresionado, que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. No podía creerse que la tuviera delante. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Le gritó a su interior, a su cerebro, que saliera la voz de ella, porque sino Anna Green iba a pensar que realmente sí estaba desequilibrada, porque obviamente cuando alguien te habla le respondes, y ella no iba a pensar que era que se encontraba tan shockeada por su presencia que las palabras no le salían ni a balazos. Eso no iba a pensarlo, ¡así que...!

–S-si. –Dijo finalmente, con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada, agachando la cabeza.

Anna la miró, e incluso ella se había quedado en shock, al ver que de nuevo Elsa White levantó su vista, y sus ojos la miraron de frente por unos instantes. Esos ojos que la hipnotizaron, haciendo que entreabriera la boca... haciendo que por un momento, se le olvidase todo lo que tenía para decirle. Se había quedado en blanco.

Carraspeó, parpadeando para salir de aquel trance hipnótico, que ya que recordaba, no era la primera vez que lo vivía.

–Esto, sí, así que eres tú... "¿Qué demonios estás diciendo ahora, joder?" –movió su cabeza rápidamente para desviar aquellos pensamientos propios, y trató de continuar hablando. Coherentemente, a ser posible–. No había tenido la oportunidad de... hablar contigo antes, y creo que...

Sus palabras se congelaron en su garganta. Había desviado desde que empezó a pensar aquello su cabeza hacia el lado, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero se sentía como un absurdo flan a punto de ser comido: temblando, jugosamente, frente a su divertido y hambriento agresor. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Trató de levantar la vista y de recuperar la compostura, pero justamente la voz de Elsa White la sacó de sus pensamientos de lucha.

–Supongo que vienes a decirme lo de... lo de tu novio.

Elsa, que también llevaba un buen rato tratando de recuperar la compostura, no se creía del todo que hubiera sido capaz de decirle diez palabras seguidas a Anna Green. La sentía como tan cercana... al recordarla en sus sueños, que le dio cierta confianza... porque ella sentía que Anna no era como los demás. Ella... ella tenía que ser buena. Ella era inteligente, diferente... ella era perfecta.

La miró, parpadeando. Incluso su voz era hermosa... lo era en demasía. Anna estaba comenzando a calmarse por completo de su mal humor, y estaba entrando en un estado que desconocía, en apenas unos segundos... todo el tiempo que la observó y ahora debía responderle al intento de diálogo que estaban teniendo. Tenía que recuperar la compostura y comportarse como una persona normal. Ya.

–¿L-lo de Tommy? –tartamudeó con un disimulo astuto.

Y entonces Elsa, en un ataque de nervios sinceros, la interrumpió...

–Y-yo verás, yo en ningún momento he querido ir al baile con él, simplemente él vino, se me acercó y me invitó, de verdad, yo nunca le he hablado, ni le he mirado, ni...

–Supongo que no. –Anna le devolvió la interrupción anterior. Su tono era certero, pero tranquilo.

Elsa la miró boquiabierta, estaba totalmente en shock... Pero Anna Green no iba a confersarle que la idea había sido suya propiamente, para compensarla por el incidente de las duchas.

–Y-yo, verás... solo...

–Solo ve. –La interrumpió de nuevo, con el mismo tono de antes.

Otra vez la miraba boquiabierta... ¿Acaso era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Cuál era el problema con esta chica, que dejaba que su novio se fuera con otra a un baile propiamente de parejas? No era normal, ¿qué estaba pasando que ella ignoraba?

Y justo cuando iba a responderle, a punto de salir de su ensoñación momentánea, la profesora de Arte entró en el salón de clases, y Anna Green inmediatamente se alejó dándose la vuelta, mirándola de reojos con el gesto algo fruncido.

* * *

Creía haber hecho lo correcto. Tommy... estaba claro que entre Tom y ella las cosas no iban a ir jamás bien, y ese era justo el problema. Que iban bien en un área que a él no le interesaba, y eso ella lo entendía perfectamente. No podía negarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra chica, y... aunque todos dijeran que Elsa White no era un modelo de chica normal, a ella le había parecido todo lo contrario. Elsa era hermosa. Una chica peculiar y merecedora de Tom Snell. O al menos, ella no iba a impedirlo... no tenía ese derecho. Sabía que le había hecho ya demasiado daño, y por primera vez estaba viendo las cosas claras... cristalinas.

Y al igual que no tenía derecho alguno de reclamarle a Tommy nada, tampoco tenía derecho de privarle a Elsa, (quién pensaba que le gustaba Tommy) el derecho de probar una relación con él, quizá estaban hechos tal para cual, quizá...

Pateó una lata que se encontró en el suelo. Hacía tiempo que habían acabado las clases, y se encontraba caminando a las cinco de la tarde, en pleno crepúsculo, caminando por Belmont. Sola. Necesitaba aire puro, aunque casi nunca lo tenía, debido a las fábricas que se encontraban rodeando la pequeña ciudad. Aunque estuvieran algo lejos, el humo era tan potente que igualmente era como tenerlas justo enfrente. Odiaba eso, odiaba ese olor... odiaba haber pensado que Tom Snell y Elsa White pudieran estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Volvió a patear otra lata con la fuerza y precisión de un futbolista. Si había algo que sobraba en las calles de Belmont, era basura. La gente del ayuntamiento no es que limpiaran demasiado bien, y si lo hacían, se ve que la guerra la iban ganando los adolescentes con sus botellonas. Encontraba latas vacías de refresco, cerveza y Coca Cola por todos lados. También botellas rotas de cristal, con la de niños que iban a jugar a los alrededores del parque. Odiaba todo ese ecosistema que reinaba en Belmont, y nadie se preocupaba por mejorar aquello.

"Debería de haber una ley que prohibiera las botellonas cerca de los parques infantiles" pensó, y siguió caminando. Ahora todo se había vuelto confuso en su mente, y eso era lo que la tenía trastornada, hasta límites insospechados. Ella que siempre creyó tenerlo todo bien ordenado... Ahora era todo un torbellino sin sentido, que cada vez la hacía enfardarse y frustrarse más. ¿Qué era lo que más le molestaba de que Elsa y Tommy pudieran conectar? A pensar de que llevaba cinco meses saliendo con el anterior, la imagen de los ojos de Elsa, y de Elsa en sí, se le iba imponiendo en su mente. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Seguro era un trastorno pasajero... ¿acaso esa chica realmente era bruja? No se circulaban rumores nada buenos de su persona, y su madre ciertamente era un personaje extraño...

Se sentó al borde de un sucio parque. Casi oscurecía y ella no tenía ganas de volver a casa.

* * *

Elsa había salido del colegio tarde... y esperando encontrarse de nuevo con Anna Green, pues tras que le dijo aquellas extrañas palabras, había tenido que tragarse su respuesta, puesto que la chica se había rehusado a hablar con ella. No es que le hubiera negado la palabra, simplemente al sonar la campana de fin de clases, se levantaba y se iba, y volvía cuando el profesor ya estaba dentro de la misma. A veces detrás de él, o al mismo tiempo que él. Y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué le dice eso, y luego se niega a darle la importunidad de responder? Ella no le había hecho nada malo, ¿no?

Una punzada oprimió su pecho, justo al pensar en eso... estaba de regreso a casa... ya bastante tarde. Por suerte, las palabras de su madre esa mañana la habían hecho recordar que ella tenía hora intensiva ese día en la tintorería donde trabajaba, y posiblemente regresase sobre las seis de la tarde a casa. Suspiró de alivio, pues ya eran las cinco cuando ella se encontraba de camino a la misma, y eso a su madre seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia. La inquiriría diciéndole que por qué llega a esas horas, y la obligaría a rezar en el altar maldito, como ella lo consideraba, donde más de una vez había pasado varias horas...

Por fortuna ya casi llegaba a su casa, aunque iba caminando lentamente... pero sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra. Quería sentir el aire fresco de Belmont, antes de encerrarse a pensar en cosas que la harían sentirse aún peor.

No se esperó que su casa fuera el paraíso, frente a lo que se encontraría a medida que fuese avanzando hacia ella... caminando tan tranquilamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, Tommy Snell la observaba desde el césped de su casa, en la acera. Sonrió al verla venir, tan distraída como siempre.

Él estaba cruzado de brazos... con su porte atlético y seguro de siempre. Con su chándal de Preston y sus vaqueros en perfecto estado.

Elsa aún no había levantado su cabeza, seguía caminando como si nada. La leve conversación con Anna le había hecho olvidarse incluso de que tenía que rechazar la invitación de Tommy, pese a aquella incitación tan rara de su propia novia para que fuera con él. De repente se puso nerviosa en exceso. ¿Y si se habían puesto de acuerdo para gastarle otra broma pesada? No podía ser...

Anna Green no era de ese tipo de personas. "Pero se junta con Christine Hamilton" se burló de ella su consciencia. "Pero no son amigas". Le respondió aún más temerosa y comenzando a enfadarse. "Además... ¿qué ganarían Anna y Tom con esto? De la estúpida de Hamilton lo puedo entender, ¿pero de ellos? Y Anna... ¿ofrecer a su novio para una broma? No, no, no puede ser... Ella es una chica seria, íntegra... no se presta a chiquilladas". Había tratado de callar a su malmetida conciencia, pero ésta seguía riéndose en su cara... y trató de ignorarla, a veces sin éxito.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de tal forma que, levantó la vista de golpe, y de golpe se encontró al sonriente y seguro Tommy Snell frente a ella. Se quedó boquiabierta.

Arqueaba su ceja levemente y sonreía sin mostrar los dientes. Su actitud casi parecía cómica. Parado ahí, con las piernas abiertas y sus fuertes brazos cruzados con decisión y perfección.

–Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no? –Le dijo de golpe, sin apartar su sonrisa de su rostro, y con cierto tono de broma en el mismo.

Ella parpadeó, miró inquieta a los lados, y lo inquirió, casi.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le respondió, con un tono nervioso, y a la vez confiado.

Él se descruzó de brazos, hizo un gesto acorde con su encogida de hombros y se puso los brazos en las trajillas traseras del pantalón.

–No sé. Me apetecía venir a verte.

Elsa no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar.

–Ya, pero es que no puedes estar aquí.

Elsa seguía mirando a los lados inquieta. Obviamente tenía miedo de que su madre apareciese de la nada, y la viera hablando con un chico. Él arqueó la ceja de nuevo, y volvió a sonreír.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Es que tu casa es algo así como el hotel del resplandor? ¿Va a salir Jack Nicholson en cualquier momento para matarme con un hacha? –Bromeó.

Ella sonrió levemente ante la ocurrencia del joven atleta, su sonrisa era francamente hermosa. Pero seguía nerviosa.

–Tommy... en serio. Te agradezco el detalle y todo, pero tienes que irte.

Él se volvió a cruzar de brazos y la siguió mirando con la misma actitud de siempre.

–No lo haré hasta que me des un motivo coherente. Además, si vamos a ir al baile juntos, qué menos que nos conozcamos un poco mejor, ¿no?

Ella sintió como se le oprimía todo eso en su memoria. Debía decírselo...

–En cuanto a eso... –comenzó a decir, y bajó la cabeza, luego la subió–. Yo te agradezco el detalle, en verdad, pero... no puedo aceptarlo. Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Tommy se esfumó con una rapidez pasmosa de su rostro. Después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con ironía, un poco confuso.

–¿Qué? –risita, como era su costumbre–. Pero si ya habías aceptado... ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo de que te has retractado?

La miró de un modo serio.

Elsa vaciló.

–Yo... No puedo, Tommy, lo siento. –Dijo, y a la misma velocidad del rayo, tan propio y característico de ella, se dio media vuelta y casi corrió la poca distancia que quedaba hasta la puerta de su casa. Pero Tommy, que ya la conocía en esos arranques, la agarró y la detuvo un poco, aunque ella se zafó de nuevo.

–¡Elsa, vamos! Me gustó tu verso, era del apocalipsis, ¿no? –recurrió a su último y débil recurso.

Ella se paró en la puerta, a punto de cerrarla... Tommy la miró casi implorando. Ella sonrió apenas un poco.

–¿El viernes próximo a las 19:30? –le volvió a insistir–. Lo pasaremos bien, te lo prometo, haré que lo pases tan bien, que querrás repetir eso cada mes. –Hizo otra pausa–. Elsa, yo...

Y se quedó en silencio de repente. Ella lo miró con gesto normal, y al verlo así tan cabizbajo de repente, abrió la puerta... e hizo el amago de tocarlo para consolarlo. Él levantó la vista. Ella tenía la puerta abierta y estaba mirándolo, fuera de su casa. Suspiró.

–¿Y qué pasará con A...? –carraspeó y se tragó su nombre. No le pareció correcto... pero no pudo evitarlo–. ¿Con tu novia?

El rostro de Tommy se tornó sombrío de repente. Obviamente, seguía sintiendo cosas por Anna Green, aunque supuestamente habían terminado su relación, nada estaba claro todavía. Ni sus sentimientos, y pensaba que tampoco los de Anna. Tardó unos segundos en respondes.

–Ya te dije que ella no vendrá.

Su tono fue duro, y bajó la cabeza, con claro gesto de dolor en su rostro. Fruncía el ceño.

Elsa le miró... aunque no entendiese del todo, ambos estaban muy raros... algo no andaba bien entre ellos. Estaría mal prestarse a eso, estaría mal en cierto modo "jugar" con Tommy, o más probablemente que Tommy jugase con ella... y pensaba en Anna. Volvió a meterse en su casa.

–No puedo, Tommy.

Y cerró la puerta.

El chico se quedó allí, parado, con la cabeza bajada y sin saber qué hacer. Pensaba tantas cosas... y al mismo tiempo no pensaba nada. Comenzó a caminar automática y lentamente, el crepúsculo se había pronunciado bastante, e incluso un rápido quejido del cielo le anunciaba que pronto iba a llover.

A medida que caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ciertamente abatido, en su mente comenzaban a agolparse los pensamientos. El rompimiento con su novia, el rechazo de Elsa White. Todo aquello eran cosas sin sentido. Hasta hace poco, había pensado en proponerle a Anna formalidad, presentarla a sus padres, lo que era una formalización digamos... convencional. Y ahora, se había dado cuenta de que Anna no podía darle lo que él quería como persona humana, no entendía el motivo, pero no era tonto y sabía que así era, y justamente ahora que creía haber encontrado el escondite idóneo, adopta la misma actitud que su ex novia...

Ya no le dolía tanto llamar a Anna Green "ex novia". No sabía qué le había pasado, pero quizá él también había malinterpretado sus propios sentimientos, o quizá es que se encontraba en la posición "poderosa" por haber sido el que había "cortado" y se sentía con la libertad y el derecho de volver cuando quisiera. Y sabía que eso no podía ser tan fácil...

Sabía, también, que posiblemente estuviera actuando con despecho, y eso no le hiciera pensar con claridad. Siguió caminando. El camino a casa era algo extenso, pero de todas formas... ¿tenía algo mejor que hacer? Y debía hablar con Anna. Sí, debía decirle qué era o qué no era, no podían ignorarse ya para el resto de sus vidas, porque ante todo eran personas maduras, y... y amigos. Tommy Snell había pensado en Anna Green como su amiga...

Sonrió negando irónicamente, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió un tanto liberado. Ya lo había decidido... la llamaría y se lo aclararía todo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz consigo mismo, y no sabía a qué se debía ese estado.

* * *

Esta vez Anna Green soltó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, y tras anunciar a su madre que había vuelto, soltó su bolso en la entrada. El olor a comida recién hecha le hicieron olvidar por un momento todo el cacao mental que se había formado en su mente magullada. Se acercó a la cocina. Saludó a su madre con un beso, y ésta le dijo que hoy había hecho verduras para comer. Ella adoraba las verduras... ¿Qué mejor que una buena comida para ahogar las penas? Pensó...

–La comida ya casi está lista, cariño.

Le había dicho con ternura su madre, y ella sonrió...

–Gracias, mamá. Me hará bien comerme ese rico plato... no te quepa duda. –Sonrió y guiñó el ojo. Su madre también lo hizo–. Voy a cambiarme y a darme una ligera ducha.

Corrió escaleras arriba, y escuchó de fondo la voz de su madre diciendo que no tardara. Entonces justo mientras subía las enormes escaleras, le sonó el móvil, y al sentir la vibración, se agarró el bolsillo para cogerlo; ante tal expectación se tropezó, y él móvil también se precipitó, porque lo tenía justo en sus manos. Frunció el ceño y lo cogió, nerviosa.

Miró la pantalla azul... donde el nombre de "Tom Snell" relucía.

Se le encogió el estómago... "Es Tommy... ¿qué hago?". Caminó lentamente con el ceño fruncido mirando el móvil sonar, había llegado a suelo firme, a la segunda planta donde daba al pasillo de las demás habitaciones. Y, sin pensarlo ya más, lo cogió sin más, y se lo puso en la oreja.

–¿Anna? –era la inconfundible voz de su ex novio.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Ya sabes que soy yo... –dijo tímida y lánguidamente.

Del otro lado, se oyó una leve sonrisa, pues el chico estaba sonriendo con un gesto seductor. Era propio de Tommy Snell.

–Sí, claro. –Sonrió, quedándose en silencio de repente.

A ella le ponía nerviosa el silencio, así que decidió romperlo.

–Y... ¿Me llamas por algo específico? –se comenzó a poner nerviosa, de nuevo. Pero eso no duraría demasiado.

–Sí, Anna. –Le dijo él bastante tranquilo...–. Sobre lo de anoche, verás...

Un nudo se le formó en su garganta. Tragó saliva de nuevo, y miró hacia los lados, inquieta.

–...Quería decirte que no te preocupes. Está olvidado. –Dijo con tono tranquilizador–. He estado... reflexionando, paseando esta tarde, y... me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, de que es lo mejor, y... porque supongo que hemos roto, ¿no?

Esa pregunta le pilló de sorpresa, pero no se dejó achicar ante ella.

–Dímelo tú. –Su tono y su gesto eran serios. Ella lo sabía, e iba a decírselo, pero realmente tenía miedo y confusión, ella estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo a su lado, a contar su apoyo... Aunque muy en el fondo supiera que lo "usaba" como chaleco salvavidas emocional.

Se oyó un claro "uf" al otro lado del altavoz, y el chico se rascó la frente.

–No sé, Anna, la verdad es que esto es una parodia. Perdona que te lo diga así, pero es lo que siento, y...

–Lo sé. –Lo interrumpió con seriedad.

–¿Y entonces? –Tommy estaba tranquilo...

–Tommy. Yo te amo, pero entiendo que te mereces más.

Él entreabrió la boca... y puso gesto sorprendido.

–¿Has... dicho que me amas?

Sinceramente no se lo esperó... aunque Anna Green no estaba considerando esa palabra con claridad en ese instante. Ella se sentía confusa, demasiado confusa... como para aceptar todo aquello de golpe. La mirada de Elsa White la acosaba, y no era dueña de sus pensamientos, ni de sus palabras.

–¿Acaso te extraña oírlo? –Puso un gesto algo más tranquilo, y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo de la segunda planta. Suavizó el rostro.

Él vaciló su tono.

–Bueno, no es algo que suelas decir demasiado. –Sonrió.

–Pues es la verdad. –Su tono seguía siendo serio.

–Anna... –Él negó a través de la línea, sonriendo con ironía suavizada.

Ella pareció ver aquel gesto.

–Lo sé, Tommy. Lo siento. Me he excedido. Tienes toda la razón. Sí. Hemos cortado.

Su código morse casi sonó cómico, pero ella realmente estaba abriéndose a sí misma en ese momento... estaba entendiendo que algo en su interior estaba ganando, y que ya estaba comenzando a ver con claridad por qué estaba entiendo que nunca amaría a Tommy. El chcio tardó segundos en reaccionar. Se pasó la mano por la cara.

–... Creo que es lo mejor.

Él también se encontraba apoyado en la pared de su habitación, pero estaba tranquilo, aunque cortar una relación de cinco meses no era nada fácil. Cortarla definitivamente... porque de eso no quería retractarse. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido.

–Por supuesto...

Ella sintió un escalofrío que le oprimió el pecho, aquello no estaba siendo fácil, pero sabía que tenía que dejar ir todo aquello. Tommy le daba amor, todo el amor amistoso que ella aceptaba, pero sabía que eso no era ni mucho menos un motivo como para tener una "relación" con alguien, y que no debía ser egoísta ni manipuladora, atando al joven a ella, sabiendo que cuando alguien más... alguien como...

Se oyó una voz de mujer a través de la línea de Tommy.

–Me llaman para cenar, Anna... ya nos veremos por el insti, y oye... me alegro de que esto haya acabado bien.

Colgó.

Anna se quedó con el teléfono en la oreja por unos instantes, y lo bajó lentamente...

Procesaba toda la información de la manera más eficaz que podía, aunque no fuera nada fácil hacerlo. Sabía que Tommy era un amigo, un gran amigo, que le daba protección, seguridad, compañía... pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para retenerlo, obligándose a sentir algo que no sentía. Debía sobreponerse a su egoísmo, a su egocentrismo, y dejarle ser feliz realmente con una chica que lo amara de verdad, alguien como...

Golpeó la pared con el puño de lateral, estando de espaldas como estaba. No podía pensar aquello. Se inquirió a sí misma. "¿Por qué demonios me molesta tanto pensar en Elsa y Tommy juntos? ¿Es que me he vuelto estúpida de repente?".

Volvió a golpear la pared, y la voz de su madre interrumpió su rabia por unos instantes. "¡Anna, a cenar!", fueron las palabras que oyó. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación con el móvil aún en la mano, y se adentró en ella, obviando incluso a su benévola madre. No tenía ganas de cenar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba pensar en comida, no en...

Se cambió rápidamente. Tiró la ropa conforme se la quitaba, así que su rosa y moderna habitación acristalada, con una cama redonda en el centro (y los cristales rodeando la cama, al menos cuatro) se quedó toda desordenada. Pero le daba exactamente igual. En ese momento tan solo quería comer, ducharse y después dormirse.

Sabía que la noche de nuevo iba a ser larga, y se estaba planteando cosas que prefería no pensar... pero que no podría evadirlas por mucho tiempo. La mirada azul e hipnótica de Elsa White le había calado hasta el fondo, y de estar ordenada y protegida, pasó a estar desordenada, desprotegida, y sola. Era una de las pocas veces que se había sentido así, y eso la ponía de mal humor.

"Don't say it". Pensó de repente. Y de nuevo la mirada azul de Elsa White se hizo ama de sus pensamientos.


	6. I Deny It

Chapter 6: I Deny It

Como todas las mañanas, Anna Green se solía levantar tras que sonara el despertador, rara vez lo hacía antes, pero esta era una de esas raras veces. No había conseguido dormir demasiado la noche anterior, fue todo un duermevela continuo. Tuvo varias pesadillas, (como ellas las calificó) aunque realmente fueron sueños subconscientes que le estaban anunciando algo que ella no quería considerar. Se recriminaba a sí misma cuando el sobresalto se hacía presente, suspirando y escondiendo su cabeza tras la almohada. ¿Por qué estaba soñando todo eso? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse esa mirada de la cabeza? ¿Sería realmente cierto que Elsa White tenía algo raro que engatusaba a la gente? Por un momento pensó si realmente ella la había hechizado a través de esos ojos...

Ella, que era una chica tan inteligente y de mente tan abierta, sabía que eso era perfectamente posible. Y ya la estaba imaginando ahí, a falta de un cuarto de hora para que fuera su hora habitual de despertarse (el ¡RING!, ¡RING! que tanto odiaba) y todavía influenciada por el sueño anterior y la pesadez de su mala noche en continuo despertar frecuente, enfrente de un enorme caldero de al menos 50 litros de profundidad, con sus pócimas de diferentes formas y colores, en ese ambiente tétrico, cuya luz del sol jamás entraba, con esos muebles estrafalarios y al mismo tiempo rústicos y elegantes estilo victoriano; sucios, con algunas telarañas en los rincones de las paredes, mientras una araña tejía y se refugiaba al mismo tiempo en su hogar, para después salir huyendo al escuchar la risita que Elsa White emitió, de forma seductora y tierna a la vez, al mismo tiempo que pícara. De forma... perfecta. Esa risita todavía la tenía en su mente como si la estuviera oyendo a través de un mp3, o incluso como si estuviera instalada directamente en su mente, en su ser. En lo más profundo.

Mientras que su pelo rubio ondulado se dejaba caer en sus hombros con la característica abundante de siempre, tal y como la había visto en clase aquella vez, un gato negro se le acercó mientras ella miraba el caldero y movía la mezcla verde con aquel enorme palo de madera maciza, para después ponerla morada, y a continuación roja...

Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca, brillaban más que el propio sol, al mismo tiempo que movía aquella mezcla... y el resplandor de la misma se instalaba en ella, iluminándola, como si realmente fuese una estrella caída del cielo.

Sonrió del mismo modo que antes, y miró al gato negro de ojos amarillos, y le dijo, con aquel elegante traje negro, y curiosamente falda corta, pese a que nunca la había visto con faldas cortas, (al menos, no por arriba de la rodilla a una distancia considerable, pero sin excederse) y mucho menos sus piernas... sus piernas que eran blancas como la leche, finas de porcelana. Parecía justamente eso: una muñeca de porcelana que había recobrado vida, con su gorro también negro de pico... pero sin verrugas. Ella era... una brujita adolescente de cuento de hadas.

–¿Ves que bien? –decía Elsa White al gato negro de ojos amarillos, con prominente sonrisa–. Y con esta pócima que ves, haré que ella sea mía para siempre.

Volvió a emitir esa risita.

El gato la siguió mirando impenetrable, aunque ella sabía que la estaba entendiendo.

Cogió a continuación un cazo largo también de madera, lo hundió en el caldero con cuidado, y vertió en él un poco de la mezcla que con aquel brío preparó, de color rojo pasión, y volvió a verter el líquido del cazo en un tarrito pequeño de cristal.

Miró el tarrito con una sonrisa de medio lado. A la vez que pensaba... "En cuanto me tome esto, adquiriré un poder especial, y entonces podrás ver a través de mí como nadie más podrá, y eso hará que tus ojos, tu corazón, tu mente, tu alma, todo tu ser, me pertenezcan a mí solamente". Y volvía a sonreír... al mismo tiempo que soltaba la pócima en una estantería rústica repleta de otras pociones, que tenía dentro de la pequeña y acogedora habitación todavía iluminaba con reflejos rojizos a causa del resplandor que emitía el caldero, protegida con una cristalera...

Colocó la pócima en lo más alto sin dejar de sonreír, y cerró la cristalera. Después se acercó al gatito negro, se agachó en cuclillas y lo miró, alzando la mano, mientras su escote se le vio considerablemente bien, (aunque nunca se lo hubiera visto...) haciéndola recordar a la mala fama que tenían los "disfraces" considerados "sexys" en mujeres, y sonrió un poco. Su parte superior tenía un diseño azul bastante peculiar, realmente era un traje de brujita hermoso. Ella misma se sorprendió al encontrarse sonriendo ante aquello... y sacudió la cabeza un poco tratando de controlarse y volver a ponerse seria, mientras Elsa White, alzando el brazo y concretamente el dedo índice hacia arriba, le decía al simpático y apacible gatito negro...

–Pero, de esto, shh... será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Emitió una dulce voz, como la había oído ese día en clase, y volvió a sonreír del mismo modo, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al gatito con tierna picardía, lo cogía en brazos, lo acariciaba tiernamente y se movía por la habitación...

Pero, había pasado el cuarto de hora, así que el despertador hizo lo suyo, y sonó con tal estridencia que arrancó a Anna Green de su despierta ensoñación con tal brusquedad que hizo que ésta se sobresaltara, poniéndosele el corazón a mil. Lo apagó con rabia y ligereza al mismo tiempo (hacía un ruido espantoso)

–Fuck me. –Exclamó sin poderlo evitar, de forma natural, nuestra simpática pelirroja...

Seria y con una mueca de fastidio, se levantó con apatía, con desinterés, desganada... aquellas imaginaciones que a veces parecían ser totalmente reales, la habían dejado hecha polvo. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su rompimiento con Tommy, su ex novio desde hacía cinco meses y tres días, ahora solo tenía ojos, mente y... ¿corazón? para Elsa White y su maldita mirada. Eso había pensado... no podía ser que su corazón fuera suyo con tan solo una mirada, ¿o sí? ... No... eso no era posible, se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de distraerse de aquellos pensamientos, con cierta desesperación.

Se dirigió a la gran ventana que tenía a un costado de su cama (y justo encima de su escritorio en donde tenía su portátil) y la abrió con brusquedad y de un solo tirón. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que la luz, la luz prominente del día, la harían olvidarse de sus pensamientos. Es como si la penumbra en la que se encontraba su habitación con las cortinas echadas (no podía dormir de no ser así) ayudaran a Elsa White en su propósito de hacerle la vida imposible. "Venga, no seas exagerada". Había dicho su propia consciencia, y ella la calló incluso emitiendo el sonido de forma literal. Al mismo tiempo que acomodaba las cortinas en su sitio.

Las vistas que tenía a las afueras de la ventana era de lo mejorcito que había en Belmont. Adoraba aquel paisaje, de algunas casas pequeñas vistas desde arriba, y el resto mayormente horizonte, y... incluso se podía ver un poco el instituto. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ahora lo había considerado, justo ahora que sabía que el instituto era el principal punto de unión entre ella y Elsa White. Estuvo a punto de volver a cerrar las cortinas, pero no lo hizo. Aquel paisaje la reconfortaba... ella vivía en una gran casa de tres plantas, y la suya era la segunda, aunque eran bastante altas...

Su familia tenía una buena posición social, así que podríamos decir que Anna Green era rica y tenía una enorme mansión. Recurriendo al tópico, pero realmente era así. Nació y creció en Belmont, que tampoco era tan mal lugar para vivir. Su casa estaba casi a las afueras, y eso le proporcionaba una gran tranquilidad. Pero ella, pese a ser una chica de mundo, de una formación académica espectacular, nunca se creyó más que el resto. Siempre había sido una persona respetuosa a sus semejantes, además de que no era la única rica de la comarca.

Se vistió, sin más dilación, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la conversación con el director de colegio, el Sr. Town, hacía dos días...

Él la había llamado a su oficina, y le había sonreído con cortesía, ofreciéndole asiento, pero ella no aceptó a priori, hasta que él se lo volvió a ofrecer de nuevo, y finalmente aceptó, al mismo tiempo que la Sra. Gibbs entraba en la oficina.

 _–Esto es mera formalidad, Anna... –había comenzado a decirle el director con una sonrisa gentil en su rostro._

 _–¿Qué ocurre? –había respondido Anna Green, frunciendo apenas el ceño..._

 _–Es sobre el incidente..._

 _Y entonces le resumió todo lo que aconteció ese día en las duchas, los tampones volando, Elsa White gritando, llorando... y ella se volvió a sentir como un despojo humano, mientras que una aguda punzada le sobrecogió el pecho, al recordar esos episodios tan desagradables._

 _–La Sra. Gibbs ya me dijo que tú no tuviste nada que ver, es por eso que vamos a obviar el castigo para ti y obviamente podrás ir al baile._

 _Había vuelto a sonreír, y ella, al oír eso, bajó su cabeza, entreabrió su boca y frunció su ceño. Tampoco tenía derecho, porque estarse quieto es lo mismo que haber arrojado algún tampón, por tanto ella había dicho al director, y a la profesora de gimnasia también presente..._

 _–Yo quiero cumplir mi castigo de no asistir al baile como las demás, señor director, pues al no impedir aquel desagradable suceso, por llamarlo de forma suave, soy igualmente cómplice de Christine Hamilton y sus matonas._

 _Su rostro era decisivo, su expresión centrada, seria, segura de lo que estaba diciendo. El director al ver aquello le sonrió con benevolencia..._

 _–Anna, es un gesto bastante noble, pero no podemos castigarte por algo que no has hecho._

 _Ella iba a interrumpirlo, pero finalmente hizo mutismo._

 _–No obstante, eres libre de asistir o no, aquí no obligamos a nadie, yo tan solo te comunico que tienes el permiso del instituto, y que ese castigo no se aplica a ti._

La profesora de gimnasia sonrió y manifestó su acuerdo con aquella decisión, pues conocía a Anna, conocía su expediente, y no tenía ninguna incidencia ni ninguna "tarjeta verde". Ella era una alumna centrada y ejemplar, rara vez se metía en problemas. Aunque esta vez hubiera pensando que sí se había metido en algunos...

Aquel recuerdo abandonó de ese modo su mente, mientras se tocaba su perfecta trenza rojiza frente al espejo del baño, acomodada ya casi en su pecho, al igual que la otra. Hoy había decidido recogerse el pelo, y siempre solía recogérselo en dos trenzas, aunque mayormente lo llevaba suelto...

Cogió sus cosas tras desayunar, y se encaminó a Preston. Su chófer la esperaba con la misma sonrisa gentil de siempre, mientras le abría la puerta del amplio coche negro. Casi siempre solía irse en coche, pues su casa quedaba más lejos de Preston que las demás, al estar a las afueras de la ciudad... ya pocas veces se iba caminando, y menos en esta ocasión, que ya iba algo atrasada.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante el próximo encuentro con Elsa tras sus sueños, sus imaginaciones, y aquella mirada...

Sentía que ya no la veía como antes, y eso la hacía vulnerable. Hasta hace poco ni siquiera sabía con claridad quién era Elsa White, y ahora... ahora sentía que tenía una conexión muy, pero que muy fuerte con ella, una conexión que no sabía explicar... y que no quería considerar. Pegó su cabeza al cristal del coche, y cerró levemente los ojos. Observó el paisaje en movimiento, y se abandonó (o trató) a él.

* * *

El día prometía ser soleado en Belmont, cosa que era lógica, a principios de Junio. El calor ya comenzaba a invadir las calles como si se una burbuja se tratase, haciendo que la población ya comenzara a vestir con prendas cortas. Ella no sabía si eso le agradaba o le fastidiaba, puesto que si quería ponerse cosas cortas, tendría primero que irse de su casa vestida "como una monja" para ser lo más clara posible, y después, llevando la ropa corta en la mochila, cambiarse allí en el baño, para después volverse a cambiar antes de la vuelta a casa. Eso contando con la suerte de que, si conseguía por casualidad esas prendas, su madre no las viera y las alargara, como solía hacer. Y esa era la mejor parte, porque a veces, pese a alargarlas, la metía en _el hueco maldito_ , como ella lo llamaba, y la obligaba a rezar durante horas, hasta que se "arrepintiera de su pecado", y después su madre, con esa expresión impenetrable y delirante, había agregado: "Sucia lasciva, con esos pensamientos nunca pisarás el Reino de Dios".

Y, pese a sus gritos y resistencias, le había cerrado la puerta de aquella alacena, porque era más parecido a eso, guardando la llave en su bolsillo, y la había dejado ahí hasta seis horas. Eso, en el peor de sus recuerdos...

Pero, por fortuna, a esas horas de la mañana el sol todavía no apretaba, y ella llevaba un pantalón azul claro de textura vaquera, con una camiseta de media manga, que obviamente se había subido lo máximo posible... de color negro. Su madre mayormente no le dejaba usar colores lascivos, tales como el rojo, el morado... y relativos. Llevaba apenas un poco de escote, que no podía considerarse eso, ya que era necesaria una leve hondura para poder respirar...

Y ahí estaba, caminando hacia Preston, otro día más, o menos, según se mirase... y justo en ese momento, pensó en Tommy Snell. Realmente había sido cruel con él el día anterior... ese chico había ido a visitarla, y ella le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, tras negarse a su invitación al baile...

Él no se veía mal tipo, así que, conmovida, decidió buscarlo y encontrarlo para pedirle sus más sinceras disculpas...

Pero no se esperó encontrarse con aquello. A falta de cinco minutos para comenzar las clases, (solía llegar sobre a esa horas casi siempre) divisó, a medida que se acercó a la entrada, a Christine Hamilton, junto con Tina Summers y sus demás "matonas". Y ciertamente esto le importaba un bledo, pero esta vez vio a alguien más conversando con ellas, a alguien más que sí que no pasó desapercibida a sus ojos: y esa chica en cuestión no era otra que Anna Green.

La miró sorprendida. Enseguida entreabrió su boca, la preocupación se hizo inminente y sintió una punzaba oprimiéndole el pecho. Aquello no le daba buena espina. ¿Qué hacía Anna Green, una chica tan distinta a esa panda, conversando como si tal cosa con esas... "señoritas"? No pudo evitar agarrar fuertemente el asa de su bolso y mira hacia el costado con cierta rabia contenida. Como estaban al lado del autobús amarillo que pasaba a recoger a los infantes, (el instituto tenía dos distritos separados, pero el autobús a veces estacionaba allí) aprovechó y se quedó en silencio, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo... como mejor podía, entre el jaleo de alumnos que iban y venían, y con el mayor disimulo posible.

Era Christine Hamilton la que estaba hablando. Reconocía esa voz demasiado bien.

–Te estoy pidiendo perdón, ¿no? –la chica morena tenía un cierto tono agresivo–. Ya te dije que... perdí la calma, porque como comprenderás, no es nada agradable que nos dejen sin baile de graduación por culpa de esa santurrona, ¿no te parece?

Elsa, al oír aquello obsceno hacia por supuesto su persona, puso una mueca de odio.. de odio extremo. Eran muchos años aguantando las pavadas de esa niñata engreída y de la misma inteligencia que un mosquito. Ella fue la culpable de aquella broma en la clase de gimnasia aquel maldito año, de los pelotazos que recibía, de los insultos, de jugar al baloncesto casi con sus cosas, mientras corría de un lado a otro desesperada, y todas las alumnas corrían y reían, pasándose la mochila, mientras ella se venía abajo, interior y exteriormente. También en las antiguas clases de baile, por aquella zancadilla que le rompió el labio superior, y un largo etcétera...

Por un momento, sus sienes comenzaron a arderle al recordar todo aquello, y su alteración fue tal que al _doblar_ su mente mientras se agarraba fuertemente con las dos manos y los ojos cerrados, el autobús se movió considerablemente, dando una sacudida, al mismo tiempo que ella abrió los ojos y suspiró agitada, con el corazón a doscientos. Rápidamente, todas comenzando a murmurar qué había sido aquello con rostros sorprendidos y extrañados, porque con el día tan bueno que hacía, y que se haría falta un huracán para mover el autobús de ese modo. Entonces ella, suspirando agitada, salió de donde estaba y pasó por al lado de ellas rápidamente, incluso casi rozando a Anna Green, que se encontraba en la punta del grupo.

Tanto Christine como Anna, como Tina, como las demás la vieron caminar de ese modo tan agitado, con las manos agarradas a la única correa de su bolso que caía a un lado de su cadera, y con sus ondulaciones rubias ondeándole al viento, con la misma agitación y brusquedad con la que caminaba. Parecía enfadada.

Anna la miró por un instante, sus ojos se le abrieron más de la cuenta, pero enseguida trató de olvidarlo... de que sus pensamientos no se le manifestaran de nuevo, y lo consiguió gracias a que Christine, que tras mirar a Elsa también sorprendida como las demás había hecho una mueca "Tan solo es otra de las rarezas de White", y vuelto a la conversación, interrumpió a su mente que ya comenzaba a vagar.

–Anna. Volviendo al tema... –comenzó, cuando todavía Anna no le estaba mirando–. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, por nosotras.

Su gesto se endureció. Anna la miró sorprendida y de inmediato.

–¿Qué? –su tono era de clara sorpresa e ironía.

–Necesito... que hables con Town y que le convenzas de que nos levante ese estúpido castigo.

Anna la miró con evidente sorpresa, y ya se disponía a encararla con la rapidez del rayo, pero Christine la interrumpió.

–¡Tienes carisma con ese viejo! –recurrió al que creyó su infalible recurso–. Mi padre ya ha hablado con él, pero ese perro sarnoso le dijo que lo que habíamos cometido era una especie de delito moral o algo así, y que, de ir a juicio, tendríamos todas las de perder por culpa de mi expediente, y que tampoco se iba a meter en ese lío por un "estúpido baile de graduación". –Resaltó las comillas con los dedos.

Anna, que pareció no escuchar nada más que la parte por la que respondió, se lo manifestó.

–Es que ES un delito moral. Ni de coña esperes que haga nada para impedirlo.

Hizo un amago de irse, pero Hamilton la cogió del brazo con rabia.

–¡Eh! Somos amigas, ¿no?

Anna la miró secamente y con ironía negó con la mirada. Solemnemente y con tranquilidad, le dijo:

–Vamos, Christine Hamilton... sabes de sobra que tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigas.

En ese momento sonó la campana, y ella se apresuró a irse, mirándolas a ambas con una mirada neutral y al mismo tiempo inquisitiva e indiferente, y se alejó.

Hamilton aguantó las ganas de decirle algún otro recurrente insulto (en eso sí solía ser buena), pero se contuvo, bajó su brazo y gesticuló su rabia contenida, que finalmente volcó con una patada al autobús. Miró con fuego en sus ojos hacia un punto fijo desconocido.

–¡Maldita sea! –decía Tina Summers... pero Christine la interrumpió.

–Esto... no se va a quedar así.

Y un gesto que incluso transmitía miedo se produjo en su rostro. Había oscuridad en esos ojos, al igual que en su tono de voz. Rabia... pensamientos malos. Tina no llegó a ver esa mirada, pero si la hubiera visto... seguramente incluso ella misma se habría asustado de su "mejor amiga".

* * *

La primera clase había comenzado... y, al consultar el horario, Elsa se había dado cuenta de que a última hora tocaba gimnasia. Se lamentó para sus adentros. Cerró la agenda en donde estaba mirando el horario y miró a la clase... Tommy Snell había llegado casi a la vez de la profesora, y se sentó en la primera fila, justo en el rincón de clases, junto a las ventanas. Se sorprendió de que no la hubiera mirado apenas. De hecho sí lo hizo, una sola vez, pero después bajó su cabeza, sentado de lado en la silla, y miró hacia delante. Ella estaba al fondo, como siempre, y su visión hacia él era de lado en su mayoría. Es obvio que Tom se sentía mal por lo del dia anterior.

Anna Green también había entrado en clase poco después... parecía de nuevo algo rabiosa, pero prefirió no centrarse en ella... ahora su prioridad era pedirle disculpas a Tommy. Él sí tenía que ser un buen chico... pero..

"Anna Green".Pensó al mirarla, con cierto despecho en sus ojos. "Ella... que ha estado hablando con esa estúpida de seguramente nada bueno de mí... ella que parecía diferente, ha resultado ser la misma escoria". Bajó su cabeza, y la voz de la profesora la hizo levantarla de nuevo. Ella quería concentrarse en la clase. Después, en el receso, hablaría con Tommy...

Anna, por su parte, no pudo concentrarse demasiado, y casi toda la clase la pasó divagando, y es por eso que esa vez se sentó al borde de la tercera fila, en el lado opuesto de Tom, al que ni siquiera saludó, entre tanto alumno. Christine, Elsa, Tommy, todos ellos hacían espirales con sus pensamientos, y eso la había enrabiarse más. La voz de la profesora la ponía a raya de vez en cuando, pero enseguida volvía a divagar... era increíble lo que esa hipócrita le había pedido, cuando debía de sentir vergüenza por lo que había hecho. Pero Christine Hamilton distaba muchísimo de ser una chica con integridad moral. Eso lo sabía.

La campana había sonado finalmente, y Tom Snell no perdió tiempo alguno en salir el primero de ella, ciertamente abrumado por la presencia de Elsa, que lo incomodaba. Se sentía estúpido. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Anna... y ella lo miró salir sorprendida.

"¿Qué demonios le pasará a Tommy?" pensó para sus adentros... y, sin darse cuenta casi, la clase se había quedado casi vacía. Por su vista de repente, pasó Elsa White... que obviamente no se detuvo, y la vio salir con su bolso gris claro colgado como si ya se fuera a casa, y su cabellera rubia abundante. Se fijó en su ropa. Aunque todo fue breve, (el tiempo que salía de clase) de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar... y otra vez la estaba contemplando lo más detenidamente que pudo. Se fijó en su camiseta negra, que le quedaba particularmente bien, en sus pantalones, en sus zapatos... de un vistazo la escaneó.

Elsa ni siquiera la miró... "maldita". Salió de la clase... aunque con cierto nerviosismo, y se dirigió a buscar a Tom Snell. Quizá lo encontrarse en ese momento.

Anna Green bajó la cabeza hacia la mesa. Más bien se dejó caer el cuerpo entero, y se quedó ahí, sola, explayada en la mesa con los brazos reposando sin fuerza alguna, mirando con cierto gesto cómico hacia el lateral, y esperando a que la próxima clase empezase...

* * *

Elsa no pudo hablar con Tommy hasta el receso. Se lo encontró pidiendo la comida, pues ya lo estaba observando desde que entró en el comedor, pero él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó, con cierta timidez todavía... y, como si tal cosa, pidió su comida, al mismo tiempo que él, a su lado, frunció el ceño y se contuvo un suspiro, al verla sonreírle tras pedirle a la cocinera la comida, que como siempre _la ogro_ la miró con el cigarrillo en la boca (algo que ciertamente odiaba y la repugnaba, y eso que había tres más para repartir...) y decirle un simpático y tímido "hola".

Él le respondió con otro "hola", pero su tono fue más duro, más resentido, más avergonzado. Cogió su bandeja y rápidamente se evaporó casi, dirigiéndose hacia las mesas para sentarse, con su bandeja azul en las manos. Elsa, al ver que la evitaba, enseguida recogió también su bandeja, con cierto nerviosismo mientras le miraba a él y la cocinera, y se dirigió tímidamente hacia su dirección. A paso lento... se sentó enfrente de él.

Él la miró incorporarse sorprendido, que casi se le atraganta el bocado. Tosió un poco y bebió zumo. Elsa le miró, sonrió levemente, y con gesto tímido, le habló...

–Esto, Tommy... entiendo que estés molesto por lo de ayer, pero créeme que yo lo siento más, fui... demasiado grosera, y... quería pedirte disculpas.

El chico la miró con gesto sorprendido. Pero no dijo nada.

Elsa siguió hablando... al mismo tiempo que subió las manos en la mesa. Esto sorprendió al chico, que miró su movimiento, sus manos... sus finas manos, y el corazón le latió más deprisa. Ya se sentía totalmente en otro mundo. ¿Por qué aquella chica era tan fácil, tan carismática? Ni siquiera sabía si ese era el calificativo correcto... Tenía una mirada, una sonrisa, una actitud, un todo, o un algo, que le hacía olvidarse de todo enfado, con una facilidad pasmosa.

–Y es por eso que creo que te realmente te debía esta disculpa.

Había terminado de hablar Elsa, pues ni siquiera él la había estado escuchando... pues se dedicó a mirarla moverse, a mirar sus gestos, sus ojos... en un real trance. No sabía tampoco qué le estaba ocurriendo... él realmente no era de emociones fáciles. Pero finalmente reaccionó, al ver la incomodidad de Elsa ante su silencio.

–No te preocupes, Elsa. –Trató de mantener la normalidad–. Comprendo que todos tenemos un mal día, y te agradezco infinitamente el detalle de haberme pedido disculpas.

Sonrió, forzadamente... miró hacia detrás, con claro nerviosismo que Elsa no entendió, y con sus manos puestas en la mesa y temblando un poco, Elsa le dijo algo que él no se habría esperado... ni en sus mejores sueños.

–Tommy... –había comenzado a decirle, y el chico instintivamente la miró, tragó un poco de saliva por su nerviosismo que no sabía del todo de donde le venía, y la miró a ratos, tanto como pudo, y con el mayor disimulo posible. Elsa continuó–. Verás, yo...

Se hizo un silencio...

Ella había bajado la cabeza, pero la levantó, y le dijo de repente:

–¿Todavía estás dispuesto a ir al baile conmigo?

Él se quedó totalmente en shock... parpadeó rápidamente, y enseguida la miró con sorpresa y el ceño algo fruncido. ¿Era verdad lo que estaba oyendo? ¿Elsa White le había preguntado aquello? Inquieto, se apresuró a decirle, casi automáticamente.

–¿Qué?

Ella bajó la vista y la cabeza.

–Lo siento, entiendo que no... –se interrumpió–. Sé que fui grosera, y lo siento, espero que al menos puedas perdonarme.

Y tras decir eso, con el nerviosismo que la caracterizaba, se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero él la cogió rápidamente de la muñeca, si había algo que lo caracterizaba como buen delantero centro, eran sus delicados reflejos. Y ella se detuvo.

–Espera. ¿Bromeas? –volvió el Tommy de siempre–. Pues claro que sigue en pie.

Sonrió... a su peculiar estilo, y Elsa también le sonrió tímidamente. Él se levantó de su silla, y ella al verlo de pie, se sintió más pequeña y más intimidada, sentada como estaba, mientras que joven atleta, con un olor a perfume del caro, se le acercaba, ella tragó saliva. Su abdomen sin planearlo demasiado, se le contrajo. El chico le sonrió e hizo el amago de cogerla de una mano para levantarla, pero Elsa, mirándolo, la reclinó levemente, ante el rápido gesto extrañado del chico, y se levantó por su propio pie. Él recuperó la sonrisa. Parpadeó.

–Aún quedan unos días, así que me gustaría invitarte a tomar un helado, o... un refresco, o lo que quieras, esta tarde. Creo que debemos conocernos un poco mejor antes de asistir al evento, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Le volvió a sonreír. A Elsa todo aquello la había pillado totalmente desprevenida... tanto, que no supo qué responderle a priori. El novio, (¿o acaso ya no lo eran?) de Anna Green la estaba... ¿invitando a salir? no podía creérselo... era la primera vez que un chico, y que alguien en general la invitaban a salir, y se sintió nerviosa, confusa. Bajó su cabeza para meditar.

Tommy la observaba, y la interrumpió con su voz. Las mejillas de Elsa White estaban rojas, por tanto, y como buen conocedor del lenguaje corporal, él advirtió que ella estaba complacida con su proposición.

–Interpretaré eso como un sí. –Dijo, con otra sonrisa, señalando sin tocarlas, sus mejillas.

Ella levantó la cabeza algo sobresaltada... y le sonrió levemente, con encantadora timidez. Al igual que del mismo modo asintió.

–Y... –su voz era tímida, y no apartaba esa sonrisita del rostro–. ¿Y qué pasa con... Anna, no le moles...?

–Anna y yo ya no estamos saliendo. –El chico no apartaba su sonrisa del rostro. Ni aún interrumpiéndola.

Elsa se quedó en silencio. Eso la dejó sorprendida, y así lo manifestó su rostro.

Él continuó hablando.

–Pasaré a recogerte esta tarde a las seis, ¿te parece bien?

A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a lo otro, y no dijo ni hizo nada. Justo en ese momento llegaron sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, y él se despidió de ella cortesmente... como era su estilo. Miró hacia detrás antes de irse, con otra sonrisa... realmente Tommy Snell estaba emocionado.

Elsa tiró de nuevo su bandeja, no tenía hambre. Y encima había aceptado lo que parecía ser una especie de cita con Tommy Snell. Pero al menos ya sabía que no estaba saliendo con Anna... ¿sería por su culpa? Pues... al parecer la cosa iba estupenda con ellos dos, hasta esa invitación... pero no lo tenía claro... y era algo que necesitaba saber con cierta urgencia. Salió del comedor. Encima había llamado a ella por su nombre. En ese momento estaba tan centrada con eso, que ni siquiera recordó que por nada del mundo su madre permitía visitas de chicos, y Tommy dijo "pasaré a recogerte"...

* * *

El momento que más odiaba había llegado: la clase de gimnasia. Y ya se encontraba ahí, en el vestuario, cambiándose para un partido de voleibol... dando gracias a ratos porque siempre fuese entre chicas y chicos por separado, dado que ellos eran muchísimo más rudos. Más que las crueles chicas, pero al menos su rudeza era mucho menor, físicamente hablando...

Se consolaba pensando que después de eso se iría a casa, y después se daría una ducha para despejarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso que aún no había pasado nada. Pero ya sabía cómo eran las clases de gimnasia...

Se terminó de vestir. La ropa reglamentaria de deporte era una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos naranjas. Era fresco. Eso era lo único que le gustaba... se miró al espejo del baño. Sus ojos se veían bastante azules, como de costumbre, pero algo había cambiado en ellos. Ya no mostraban esas ojeras negras bajo los párpados, ahora estaban más llenos de vida, más... brillantes. Sonrió levemente. Su pelo no estaba nada mal, ella nunca había considerado que fuera... bella. Se miró sus piernas, ahora descubiertas... y realmente tenía unas piernas preciosas, blancas y delicadas.

Sintió jaleo fuera, en el vestuario, y levantó la misma. Contuvo su alarma interior, se retocó un poco su pelo y salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la salida. Por suerte, el vestuario tenía dos baños, separados en la típica pared media con asientos de madera bajos, propios de un vestuario, y al salir y mirar a las que habían entrado, se dio cuenta de que eran _las huecas_.

"Suerte que el vestuario está dividido en dos..." pensó Elsa son cierta sorna, y se encaminó a la puerta mirando hacia debajo un poco, porque se encontraba negando con la cabeza al pensar eso, levemente, mientras caminaba. Y justo en ese momento se encontró en la entrada, a pocos centímetros, ni más ni menos que a Anna Green, que también entraba en ese momento, dispuesta a cambiarse.

Se había producido el típico "tú sales y yo entro", y ambas habían estado a pocos centímetros de colisionar. Se miraron fijamente, por inercia.

Ambas se sorprendieron, pero al mismo tiempo sus gestos eran suavizados y serenos. Anna estaba hermosa, había pensado Elsa "sin querer", con sus dos trenzas perfectas acomodadas a cada lado de sus hombros y esa tonalidad rojiza de su cabello. Y a su vez, Anna se había quedado totalmente en blanco. Realmente ninguna de las dos podían pensar en nada por mucho tiempo en ese momento. El tiempo pareció detenerse... en esos segundos que se aguantaron a mirada, mientras ambas parecían haberse detenido también, ya que ninguna alteraba su gesto, ni apartaba su mirada de la otra. Ahí, enfrente cada cual, a poca distancia, pero considerable, no obstante, de la otra.

Finalmente tuvo que ser el pito de la profesora lo que interrumpiera aquel trance. Comenzaron los gritos de las demás chicas, el jaleo, la voz de la Sra. Gibbs. Fue entonces, en ese momento, cuando Anna reaccionó y bajó su mirada, al mismo tiempo que echó a andar, y a medida que lo hacía, de hecho desde antes de dar el paso, su corazón ya se le podía ver latir desde afuera, pasando por su lado inevitablemente sin rozarla, al mismo tiempo que Elsa, al sentir su aroma en el aire cuando pasó, cerró los ojos por un momento, y permaneció inmóvil.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los volvió a abrir, y recuperó la consciencia en ese momento, echando a anda. Fuera de los vestuarios... para dirigirse a la pista...

* * *

Rita Gibbs ya daba las primeras órdenes. Todas estaban de pie, cada chica allí de pie, en una fila algo desordenada, que más bien parecía un coro, y Elsa White y Anna Green sin quererse mirar, pero no pudiendo evitarlo todo el tiempo. Unas miradas leves y nerviosas, que denotaban que ambas tenían algo que "estaban escondiendo", y temían o sentían en cierto modo que estaban dando el cante demasiado a las demás... pero no era así.

–Bien. –Había dicho Gibbs, tras accionar su silbato para acallar el jaleo–. Los equipos se organizarán en grupos de cuatro. Cuatro a un lado, y cuatro a otro.

Una alumna levantó la mano. Gibbs la miró.

–¿Qué pasa? –su tono era algo cómico.

La alumna la miró con cierto gesto altivo.

–¿Los equipos podemos elegirlos nosotras?

Rita contrajo un poco el rostro, e irónicamente y con comicidad, dijo:

–Claro, y si quieres esta tarde paso a hacerte los deberes.

La alumna bajó la cabeza. Y las demás rieron.

Ella las miró y enseguida se callaron, poniendo las manos en la boca para contenerse. Aquello había tenido su gracia.

–Bien. –Continuó la profesora cuando todas se habían callado, finalmente–. Los equipos serán de las siguientes: para la primera pista, Hamilton, Summers, Blake...

Y continuó diciendo el nombre del resto de chicas. Elsa miraba de vez en cuando a Anna de reojos, observando tímida, y al mismo tiempo descaradamente, que aquel uniforme no le quedaba nada mal...

Ella tenía unas piernas algo más bronceadas (pero apenas, lo de Elsa era un blanco puro) que las suyas, pero igualmente eran blancas. La camiseta le quedaba tan bien, aquel blanco contrastado con el naranja del pantalón y un poco de su cabellera pelirroja trenzada en dos...

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, pero enseguida se contuvo, y carraspeó, al notar que Anna Green también la había mirado levemente... pero ambas giraron sus miradas hacia otra dirección, abandonándose un poco a ese jueguecito que sin planteárselo habían montado entre ellas... aunque ninguna lo considerase de ese modo.

–Y para la segunda pista: por un lado, Watson, Smith, White, Green...

Ambas miraron sobresaltadas y como si fuesen perchas a la profesora justo cuando oyeron sus nombres juntos, uno detrás del otro. ¿Las había puesto en el mismo equipo?

"Joder, de tantas chicas... justamente... maldita sea". Pensó Anna falsamente, porque interiormente estaba convencida de que no había podido pasarle mejor cosa, pero... obviamente eso era algo que negaba. _(Deny It_...) Algo que no quería considerar. Algo que pertenecía a su subconsciente...

Elsa, por su parte, no pensó nada. No quería creer, que tras esa mirada que había visto en ese momento, Anna Green se hubiera prestado a hacerle la vida imposible junto con Christine Hamilton, realmente no quería, no podía creerlo...

Porque su mirada le decía tantas cosas, menos que fuera una chica de esas, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarse chascos... que no se podía confiar de buenas a primeras. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que ciertamente Anna Green tenía una conexión ella inexplicable, le hacía sentir algo que... no podía explicar con certeza. Pero... era algo fuerte. "Vamos, Elsa... deja de estar en las nubes y de estar imaginando cuentos de hadas... la profesora está aquí". Trató de volver en sí.

–¿Os ha quedado claro? –terminó de decir la profesora, ante el asentimiento unánime de sus alumnas, excepto de las más rebeldes que simplemente ignoraron con un gesto de indiferencia en sus rostros y los brazos en jarras, casi queriendo decir "¿empezamos o no?", tales como Hamilton, Summers...

–Pues bien. Podéis comenzar el partido.

Accionó su silbato, mientras que las chicas pusieron la pelota en juego.

Elsa estaba al lado de Anna, de hecho ellas eran las de detrás, ya que iba de dos a dos, dos delante y dos detrás, porque al ser pocas chicas en clase no podían hacer equipos más grandes, ya que si las juntaban a todas en una sola pista, iban a ser demasiadas. Entonces Gibbs lo organizó así...

Evitaron mirarse, una vez más, haciéndolo solo de reojos. La pelota estaba en juego, y Anna Green golpeó con maestría el balón que le llegó con veneno. Elsa la miró sorprendida... realmente sabía que ella destacaba en todo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla nunca en acción tan de cerca. Ciertamente nunca había jugado al voleibol demasiadas veces, siempre se hacía como la que se lesionaba, y nunca había caído en el mismo equipo que ella. Pero ahora todo parecía haber cambiado, de repente...

Y así, mientras había estado concentrada en sus pensamientos, totalmente ajena al juego, como la mayoría de las veces, una pelota envenenada se le dirigió, mientras ella no se había percatado todavía de ello. Hubiera impactado terriblemente en su cabeza y su cara, de no ser porque Anna Green, al igual que algunas de las otras dos chicas, se encaminaron a rematarla, con la "mala pata" de que entre tantas piernas y cuerpos en la misma dirección, tropezaron.

Elsa se precipitó al suelo con el impulso que le ocasionó Anna Green, hacia el costado y después de frente, y a su vez a Anna Green la habían hecho tropezar las otras dos chicas, que colisionaron con ella, pero no cayeron.

Siendo así, y aunque suene a tópico, aquel impacto desencadenó en Anna Green justo encima de Elsa White, a pocos centímetros de sus caras. Anna tenía más de medio cuerpo encima del de Elsa, porque aquella caída había sido un auténtico lío, y ella no había podido hacer nada por evitar caer, ante el twister de pies que se ocasionó en apenas unos segundos.

La pelota no cayó, no obstante, pues las dos chicas que no cayeron, tan solo se tambalearon, recuperaron la compostura y enviaron el balón al otro campo, tan bajo y tan impreciso que resultó ser punto a favor.

Obviamente eso ocasionó disputas entre las jugadoras: unas decían que no era justo, las otras que sí, que no había tocado el suelo, pero es que ha sido muy bajo, mientras la otra decía: pero igualmente válido y etc, etc...

Y, mientras discutían, ajenas a todo lo demás, las miradas de Elsa White y de Anna Green se habían clavado cada una en la otra, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos sin dejar respiro alguno y acalorados se encendieron aún más, mientras el tiempo se detuvo ya por segunda vez en el mismo día. Ambas quedaron de nuevo en trance, mirándose, sin poderlo evitar, con las bocas algo entreabiertas, y los ojos más brillantes y al mismo tiempo extraños que nunca.

Tanto el corazón de Anna como el de Elsa latían muy, pero que muy deprisa (el de Elsa aún más) y eso hacía que entre medio de las dos se transmitieran, al estar totalmente pegadas cuerpo a cuerpo por la parte superior, los latidos de cada una, las vibraciones, incluso la electricidad, que sintieron. Casi saltaron chispas.

Elsa contuvo un suspiro, y empezó a agitarse de manera exaltada, al tener a Anna Green tan cerca, sintió como todo su ser se le iba, todo su control, incluso su identidad, pues ella era la única, sentía, se había dicho, capaz de provocar todo aquello, y alzó su mirada y su cabeza algo hacia arriba, suspirando agitadamente, tanto que su pecho palpitaba en demasía. Sentía en cierto modo que se ahogaba, pues no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Anna, que se asustó un poco al ver aquello, reaccionó saliendo del trance, pues también estaba mirándola fijamente, pero al ver su pecho latirle de ese modo, estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero su voz murió sin siquiera salir, se congeló en su garganta. Justo en ese momento, las sienes de Elsa, alterada como estaba, le latían más deprisa, y su respiración ya iba a niveles insospechados. No pudo controlarse, en ese momento, tenía tanto miedo, tanta adrenalina, tantos pensamientos desordenados, que se apartó de una forma tan brusca levantando medio cuerpo, que hizo a Anna caer con cierta violencia, golpeándose levemente el costado.

Se dolió, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo emitió un pequeño quejido... pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Elsa White, que también la miraba con el gesto preocupado, pero no pudiendo articular, (ella menos que nadie) palabra alguna. A ambas parecía habérseles ido la voz a otra parte que todavía desconocían, y no pudieron hacer por más que mirarse. Anna, con la boca entreabierta y entre confusa y sorprendida, y Elsa con un claro gesto de preocupación y... terror.

Anna trató de interpretar esa mirada, pero en ese momento las compañeras le preguntaron qué demonios hacían ahí, y aunque Elsa había mirado (como acostumbraba) al mismo tiempo a la chica como la voz le había llegado a sus oídos, Anna Green la siguió mirando por unos instantes más, y permaneció en el suelo. Finalmente una compañera la ayudó ofreciéndole la mano, y ésta la tomó, sin aparatar su mirada de Elsa White, como si realmente estuviera programada a hacerlo, haciendo que sus ojos no quisiera tomar otra dirección que no era aquella.

Pero Elsa ya no la miró más... ella miraba hacia el suelo, y a veces hacia delante, con gesto confuso, como si no estuviera en ese mundo, y al poco tiempo la sirena había sonado... pues necesitaban al menos veinte minutos más para cambiarse, ducharse algunas, y etc, así que la clase terminaba un poco antes siempre.

Elsa White salió de allí al mismo tiempo que al sonar la campana, con una rapidez pasmosa, ciertamente nerviosa en su caminar y con su pelo ondeando con agitación, tan agitada como ella. Se encerró en el baño del vestuario, como quién dice... sabia que las demás irían a las duchas. Y si harían otra cosa, a ella en ese momento le daba exactamente igual. No podía pensar con claridad.

Anna, que la miró irse, hizo una caída de ojos rápida, y ya levantada, se sacudió un polvo inexistente de la ropa. Se percató de que tenía una leve herida en el codo y en las rodillas, causadas por la caída. Le escocieron e hizo un gesto de dolor. Cojeando un poco, se encaminó hacia la profesora. Las demás ya se habían ido al vestuario...

Ésta la atendió amablemente.

–Profesora, ¿puedo hablarle un momento? –había dicho cortésmente la joven pelirroja, con un gesto extraño en su rostro, entre contraído y preocupado, pero realmente estaba dolorido.

La profesora la miró con algo de seriedad. No era común verla así, ahí parada, algo sucia y con sus trenzas un poco desordenadas. Anna Green era impecable, incluso en la clase de gimnasia.

–Sí, claro, Anna, ¿qué te ocurre? –miró levemente y se dio cuenta de su herida en la rodilla. No era muy grande, pero igual sangraba–. ¿Qué es esa mancha de sangre? ¿Te has hecho daño?

La profesora realmente se había preocupado por Anna.

–Sí, bueno... no, no, realmente no es nada –dijo todo rápido y desordenadamente–. Lo que realmente quería decirle es que mi chófer debe estar esperándome afuera, normalmente conoce mis horarios, y dado que nunca me ducho aquí, me preguntaba su podría...

–Por supuesto, ve, de todas formas la clase ya ha terminado –la interrumpió a sabiendas Gibbs.

Ella sonrió débilmente, y enseguida volvió a su gesto de dolor. Se sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aquel choque con Elsa White a semejante velocidad había sido un importante impacto, se preguntaba si ella...

Sacudió su cabeza sutilmente. Aunque no era nada malo preocuparse por una compañera. "Sí, claro, compañera...".

Dio las gracias a la profesora, y cojeando, realmente maltrecha y con la camisa aún más sucia de espaldas, se encaminó a la salida del gimnasio, que también daba a la salida del instituto. Quería llegar a su coche, sentarse, y perder la consciencia de paso, porque ninguna de las dos, ni ella ni tampoco Elsa White, se encontraba en condiciones de pensar nada en ese preciso instante. Todo había sido tan rápido... todo había sido tan... contundente, que ninguna de las dos obtenía conexión alguna con su cerebro en ese momento.

Y todo pasó a formar una vorágine confusa de pensamientos en sus mentes.

Anna Green se montó en el coche adolorida, sentía como si se hubiera contracturado todo el cuerpo, cojeaba y no paraba de gesticular. Su chófer, Michael, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar, y ella lo agradeció. Se sentó en el asiento de detrás. Michael cerró la puerta del coche... se montó en el asiento del piloto, y arrancó el motor.

Green posó su cabeza en su mano, y su mano al mismo tiempo estaba posada en el brazal del coche. Pegó de nuevo un poco su gesto maltrecho en el cristal. El coche continuaba su marcha... Y ella se dejaba llevar por la melodía de Coldplay que sonaba lánguidamente a través de la radio local.

 _A flock of birds_  
 _Hovering above_  
 _Just a flock of birds_  
 _That's how you think of love_

 _And I always_  
 _Look up to the sky_  
 _Pray before the dawn_  
 _'Cause they fly always_  
 _Sometimes they arrive_  
 _Sometimes they are gone_  
 _They fly on_

 _A flock of birds_  
 _Hovering above_  
 _Into smoke I'm turned_  
 _And rise following them up_

Los compases lentos de 'O' se le iban adentrando en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras cerraba a veces los ojos... dejándose consumir por aquel melódico piano y esa letra rota... rota, confusa, como ella mejor se definía en ese momento.


	7. Confronted Emotions

Chapter 7: Confronted Emotions

La noche anterior no había sido demasiado tranquila. Elsa había tratado de evitar por encima de todos los medios no pensar en nada, pero su subconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Se reía de ella. Y se lo imaginaba así... a ese interior suyo, a esa "diosa interior" maligna que tenía, disfrazada de colegiala un tanto sexy, (aunque sonara irónico) diciéndole que no se escaparía de pensar en Anna Green y en lo sucedido hacia el medio día, en la clase de gimnasia...

Le decía constantemente que aquello no iba a dejarla en paz, porque ya formaba parte de ella. Esos pensamientos entremezclados, la hicieron levantarse varias veces de la cama. La hizo poner su mano sobre su cabeza y notar el corazón en la misma... pues las vibraciones de éste eran desorbitadamente fuera de lo normal. Latía... con demasiada fuerza. El terror por aquellos pensamientos, por aquellas imágenes entremezcladas... jugueteando con ella, con su pobre cerebro... y con su pobre corazón. Eso había pensado... "¿Por qué Anna Green tiene que jugar conmigo?"

Había suspirado... y había caído tumbada en la cama bruscamente, refunfuñando y sintiendo el sofocante calor que sobresalía de la misma. Pensó en darle la vuelta... pero estaba tan cansada que cayó dormida al instante, de nuevo. Por fortuna el desgaste físico y mental la habían hecho mermar sus energías hasta el punto de no poder mantenerse despierta demasiado tiempo. Había agradecido aquel detalle...

Y ahora, justamente ahora, se encontraba en una situación aún peor... había pensado irremediablemente en eso. Se encontraba sentada en la penumbra de su sala de estar, a falta de veinte minutos para las seis, con su vaso de café postrado en la mesa... y ante la mirada perdida de su madre.

Ésta se encontraba arreglando un vestido, pues se lo había traído de la tintorería ese mismo día. En cuanto llegó a casa, como acostumbraba. Ni siquiera se saludaban, pues Elsa procuraba no encontrársela cuando llegara del trabajo, ni nunca... siempre procuraba evitarla, aunque la quería. Su madre era una mujer demasiado difícil para ella y para cualquiera, (había pensado en más de una ocasión) y le absorbía las energías... con sus pensamientos incorrectamente estructurados y su régimen de comportamientos morales. Eso la ponía de los nervios.

Helen White, por su parte, nunca prestaba atención a nada más cuando estaba confeccionando. Elsa no podía creerse que ciertamente estuviera ignorando el hecho de que ella estaba ahí, tomándose el té... enfrente de ella. Pero realmente a su madre eso le daba igual.

Estaba cosiendo a mano una especie de vestido rojo cereza, y cortaba los hilachos sobrantes con los dientes... ni siquiera así, levantando la cabeza, hacía por saludarla. Elsa pensó que era el momento de decírselo... pues había mirado el reloj... diez minutos para las seis. Estaba aterrada... su madre podría reaccionar de cualquier forma. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle aquello, porque ella tenía que saberlo, después de todo estaba en su derecho... aunque supiera que no le diría nada positivo con una sonrisa en el rostro, como haría una madre "normal".

Suspiró... vaciló unos instantes. Su madre continuaba inalterable, con su mirada perdida en la costura, (aunque a veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba pensando en eso...) moviendo de un lado a otro aquel bonito vestido cereza. Volviendo a recortar los hilachos, volviendo a pasar una y otra vez y con maestría la aguja... (Eran demasiados años en el oficio, pensó Elsa)

Tomó aire. Suspiró.

Realmente no se atrevía... y volvió a mirar el reloj inquieta. Tomó una decisión rápida de valor... pues el tiempo se acababa, y ella tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

Hizo un ruido con el vaso y con el pie para provocar la atención de su madre, pero no logró nada. "¿Es que no piensa hacerme caso, ni aunque se incendie la casa?", pensó irónicamente y negando en su interior...

Su voz quebraba salió por fin tras un suspiró.

–M-mamá. –Dijo muy tímidamente Elsa White. Ahora su respiración era más agitada.

Helen White no levantó la vista de su labor. En lugar de eso, mordió tranquilamente otro hilacho y se volvió a acomodar el vestido en las piernas.

Elsa, ya más nerviosa que antes ante aquello, suspiró e hizo un gesto rápido que lo entrecortó, pronunciando las siguientes palabras.

–¿Re-cuerdas que había un...? –hizo una pausa. Volvió a tomar aliento... su madre realmente siempre le había resultado demasiado intimidante. Carraspeó–. ¿Un baile de graduación este próximo vier-nes?

No pudo evitar pensar interiormente, efusiva: "¡Dios, lo he dicho!". Pero enseguida aquel estado de énfasis, en cierto modo, se vio mermado ante la mirada seria y cortante de su madre, que había levantado la vista, clavándola en ella.

A Elsa se le congeló el rostro. Se le congelaron los ojos. Se le congelaron las articulaciones. Incluso su cerebro se le había congelado. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Las vibraciones de la mirada de su madre le estaban transmitiendo con demasiada fuerza. Sintió que realmente no sería capaz de continuar hablando... pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por explicarle aquella cuestión que sabía tenía que decirle obligatoriamente cuanto antes.

–E-es... es que me han invitado.

Su madre continuaba mirándola, inalterable. No cambiaba ni su mirada, ni movía un solo músculo del cuerpo. Elsa no podía más con aquel suspense.

–Es un chico del colegio, un buen chico, y... y pienso ir mamá. –Dijo rápidamente y con decisión, sin pensarlo demasiado. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma en ese preciso instante.

Pero su madre no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados tras oír aquello. Su hija le había dicho que iba a ir a aquel desproporcionado baile de graduación... con esos chicos y chicas sedientos de sexo y demás cosas paganas, con esa música horrible de muy mal gusto y esas luces tan cegadoras... en aquel horrible pabellón de ese horrible colegio. Un calor sofocante le subió por todo su cuerpo con una fuerza realmente aterradora. Sentía sus manos más pesadas y su corazón latir más deprisa. Casi sin control.

Miró hacia debajo, tomó su vaso de café templado y se lo tiró a la cara. Elsa cerró los ojos como acto reflejo. No pudo reaccionar... Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Al cabo de unos segundos se miró y sintió su cara y ropa toda manchada, aparte de un sabor amargo en sus labios, pues el café se había extendido por cada rincón de su rostro. Ahogó un grito de reproche por unos instantes. Se limpió la cara con el mantel y la miró con rabia.

–¡No te va a servir hacerme esto! Pienso ir de todas formas.

Su madre contrajo los músculos de sus manos, bajó su cabeza y la volvió a subir. Era la primera vez en algunos días que ella había oído la ronca voz de su madre.

–Mi pobre e inocente niña... –su tono era lánguido y de ultratumba. A Elsa se le contrajo el corazón. Cuando oía a su madre hablar así, realmente se ponía de los nervios. Empezó a respirar más agitadamente–. ¿Sabes lo que ese niño "bueno" que dices hará contigo? ... Yo te lo diré...

Se levantó de la mesa. Elsa se paralizó por el terror. El vestido cayó al suelo. Su madre miró hacia algún punto perdido de la habitación que ella no conseguía localizar. Sus ojos, aunque azul cielo, estaban más oscuros que nunca, y más sin brillo que nunca. Más sin expresión que nunca...

–Te llevará a algún descampado... y comenzará a tocarte. –La lánguida y ronca voz de su madre se había instalado en la atmósfera de aquella oscura sala de estar, adornada excesivamente de estatuas y cuadros religiosos–. Después... te besará, con su asquerosa lengua chorreando saliva a través de sus comisuras... probablemente dentro de su coche. Y te invitará a que tú también lo toques. Y caerás, caerás en sus repugnantes redes, y entonces al mirarlo verás la marca del demonio rojo en sus ojos, verás...

–¡Basta, mamá! –la interrumpió Elsa tapando sus oídos con sus manos, a medida que el tono de su madre iba aumentando y cobrando énfasis con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

–Sentirás el deseo carnal sucio y desenfrenado de ese chico bueno del que hablas, mientras que él te tocará y te manchará, te manchará de su oscuro deseo, y entonces también serás poseída por del demonio rojo, mientras que... –Su madre ahora hablaba rápidamente como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que su hija le decía algo que consideraba incorrecto (la mayoría de las cosas) como si estuviera leyendo o recitando un pasaje de la biblia; rápido, seguro, conciso...

Elsa la volvió a interrumpir tratando de no escuchar.

–¡He dicho que basta! –dijo, y a continuación se levantó de la silla y la apuntó con la mano–. Si continúas hablando, te arrepentirás, mamá. –En sus ojos empañados por la oscuridad se observaba un claro gesto de rabia–. Voy a ir a ese baile... y voy a ir digas lo que digas.

Se dio la vuelta... y entonces su madre hizo un ademán para volver a hablar y alzó sus manos al cielo, poniéndose de rodillas. Comenzó a rezar en voz alta. Su voz era torturadora y constante. Su madre solía hacer eso para desequilibrar a Elsa, pero ésta no se achantó esta vez...

La miró con rabia, y alzó su mano en palma hacia su madre.

–¡BASTA! –Gritó.

Y entonces Mrs. White dejó de hablar. Emitió un grito ahogado y llevó instintivamente sus manos hacia su cuello. Sus ojos desorbitados en exceso se le habían vuelto más rojos a causa de que le costaba respirar y lagrimeaban un poco. Su rostro estaba desencajado. Se podía oír un débil gemido desesperado mientras se agarraba su cuello. Miró a su hija... que seguía mirándola con odio, mientras que no apartaba su mano de su dirección. La mirada de su madre ya casi era suplicante. Sentía que se ahogaba. Sentía una fuerza enorme que no podía explicar con palabras oprimiéndole el cuello. Le quemaba, le bloqueaba.

Elsa sintió una cólera incontrolable... algo que nunca le había pasado, o que nunca había llegado a hacer... simplemente apretaba, _doblaba_ su mente de tal modo que no podía pensar con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba cansada de los discursos de su madre, ella había perdido el control, y...

Se escuchó la puerta. La voz de Tommy Snell resonó tras de ella.

–¿Elsa? –dijo el joven.

Elsa paró de inmediato aquella ensoñación que se encontraba adueñándose de ella, y bajó los brazos al instante. Al mismo tiempo que sonó la puerta, casi. Suspiró por unos instantes, mientras que volvió a mirar a su madre, que yacía ahora en el suelo en casi posición fetal, tosiendo repetidamente y agarrándose el cuello, todavía. Se puso nerviosa, pues Tommy seguía insistiendo...

Su madre la miró tras unos segundos, y con su mirada le quiso decir todo. Era una mirada aterrada y al mismo tiempo desencajada, sorprendida e incapacitada.

Elsa dejó de mirarla... y entonces a tientas cogió una rebeca fina para tapar la mancha que le había hecho el café arrojado de su madre. Después, cuando regresase, haría frío... todavía no era verano. Se dio la vuelta... hacia la puerta.

–Enseguida salgo, Tommy, dame un segundo.

Y volvió a mirar a su madre girando la cabeza... ya un poco más incorporada, pero aún suspirando agitadamente, a uno o dos metros. Estaba aterrada de su hija en ese momento, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se estaba cargando de odio en su mirada y en todo su ser.

Elsa, mirándola, le dijo, con su postura segura y sus ojos azulados, cuyo brillo asustaba:

–Voy a ir mamá.

Su tono era el más inédito que había escuchado nunca... de ella misma. Se sentía diferente en ese momento... demasiado diferente...

Helen intentó gritarle en modo de réplica ante ese tono y actitud de su hija, pero ésta volvió a alzar su mano y una honda de lo que parecía ser "aire", o una fuerza magnética realmente muy fuerte la empujó hacia atrás, frustrando la salida de su voz, y dejando en lugar de eso un desgarrado gemido. Cayó al suelo con algo de fuerza.

Elsa cerró la puerta tras de sí... con cautela, y se encontró con la sonrisa de su acompañante, Tommy Snell, que enseguida la miró de arriba abajo: Elsa llevaba un vestido blanco, corto, si tenemos en cuenta los que tenía normalmente obligada por su madre, con algo de colorete en sus mejillas y sus ojos apenas un poco perfilados. O quizá era su impresión... los veía bastante más oscuros que de costumbre. Pero estaba francamente hermosa. Llevaba la rebeca con las mangas caídas sobre su pecho, haciendo un desinformal nudo con ellas, para que tapasen la mancha de café... ya que no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse. El chico parpadeó... al mismo tiempo que entreabrió su boca con asombro.

–Vaya, estás... estás muy guapa, Elsa. –La miró con amabilidad y parálisis en su rostro.

La joven y extraña Elsa, más que de costumbre, le sonrió casi malignamente, sin llegar a parecerlo... y le respondió:

–Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Su tono, su porte, su lo que parecía ser extrema confianza en sí misma, confundieron al chico, que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a ver otro comportamiento en esta chica que consideraba dulce... inocente, tierna y dulce. Parpadeó rápidamente y movió su cabeza muy leve, tratando de espantar aquellas sensaciones.

Le ofreció su brazo cual caballero de sombrero de copa, y le dijo:

–¿Nos vamos?

Y después sonrió levantando una ceja, como era su estilo. Ella sonrió también tomando su brazo, y diciéndole:

–Vamos.

Y juntos, así agarrados, caminaron lejos de aquella maldita casa.

* * *

Las luces multicolores de los recreativos ya comenzaban a marearla y a confundirla, mientras que la luz natural del día, casi al crepúsculo, había sido engullida justo al traspasar aquella puerta de cristal con sensor de movimiento.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos; muchas personas yendo y viniendo, a cualquier dirección... sonriendo, bromeando, neutrales, y pasando por al lado de ella, dejando tras de cada una ráfaga de aire y el aroma de un fuerte perfume, que ahora se impregnaba en su ser como si hubiera nacido con ello. Había un murmullo horrible, de miles de voces que se entremezclaban entre sí... una y otra vez. Era torturador.

Se encontraba un poco mareada... no sabía a donde mirar. A cada lado, en cada sitio donde dirigía su vista, había más y más personas, más y más tiendas... pensó que nunca antes se había percatado de este sitio. ¿Realmente había algo así en la diminuta Belmont? O quizá era tan diminuta porque ese lugar lo ocupaba todo...

Sonrió levemente, negando apenas un poco. Ciertamente aquello le estaba gustando, a pesar de que tantas cosas la paralizaban y no sabía a dónde dirigirse. La hacían sentirse más vulnerable y con temor a parecer absurda, pero ciertamente era la primera vez que entraba en ese sitio.

"Seguramente de estas cosas era de lo que hablaban _los huecos_..." pensó distraída, y observó el techo de aquel lugar. Un mosaico de colores. De miles de caras, haciendo múltiples formas... tales como caballeros con espadas, corceles, niños con globos, niños corriendo, niños riendo, coches, personajes de Disney, escudos... todo era una vorágine de miles de personajes y miles de formas amontonadas entre sí. El color de fondo no se podía distinguir. Habría jurado que era blanco... pero no estaba segura. Mirar al techo por tanto tiempo había provocado que se casi tropezara con una pequeña elevación del suelo, y reaccionó, al instante.

"Solo me hacía falta caerme ahora..."

Continuaron caminando. Sus ojos se le fueron irremediablemente hacia un escaparate de vestidos y telas. Había uno precioso... un vestido rojo, y otro rosado, rosa palo, concretamente. Fue amor a primera vista. El vestido era largo, con un escote bien elaborado y sin excederse, enseñando solamente lo justo. La longitud era perfecta, a su medida... y el decorado era tan sencillo que eso justamente era lo que lo hacía único y extremadamente hermoso. Se retrasó un poco, queriendo mirarlo más... porque no alcanzó a ver el precio.

Tommy se paró al ver que ella se retrasó, y le hizo un ademán con su cabeza. Ella asintió y le siguió de nuevo. Durante un buen rato estuvo pensando en el vestido, pero después ese pensamiento se fue difuminando un poco a medida que veía las múltiples tiendas de ropa... con tantas cosas que la atraían: blusas, faldas, accesorios, zapatos, complementos... que se avergonzó del atuendo que llevaba (aunque no desmerecía) manchado de café y con aquella rebeca _anticuada_ que su madre le había traído aquella tarde de la tintorería.

 _–¿Qué es eso? –había dicho Elsa, cuando su madre sacó la prenda de la bolsa y se la extendió._

 _–Te vendrá bien cuando haga frío. –Había respondido su madre, tan ronca y con esa mirada perdida y sin brillo, como de costumbre. Elsa siempre había pensado que su voz era única, pues sin llegar a ser grave, era un intermedio entre lo desgarrado y lo femenino..._

 _Elsa la había tomado entre sus manos y la había mirado atentamente... alzándola ante sus ojos._

 _–¿Dónde la has comprado?_

 _Y tras una pausa, su madre había respondido..._

 _–La hice yo misma._

 _Después se fue... subió las escaleras y se perdió en las penumbras._

La verdad era que Elsa, después de todo, le tenía mucho cariño a aquella rebeca, pues aunque sabía que era seguramente para que tapara "sus vergüenzas", era el primer detalle o quizá el único que su extraña madre había tenido con ella. Sin regaños, sin hostilidades...

Sonrió levemente al recordar aquello, y enseguida sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes, con expresión suave. "Mamá..." pensó, y bajó su cabeza afligida.

Cuando la levantó, al instante se encontró y casi chocó con Tommy Snell, que se había parado frente a una cafetería del centro comercial. Lo miró algo tímida, con las ojeras semi oscuras características de su rostro...

–¿Te apetece que nos tomemos un café aquí? –preguntó amablemente el caballero de la edad moderna.

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le pareció que todo daba vueltas demasiado rápido...

Los recuerdos de su madre, aquellas sensaciones con respecto al lugar donde se encontraba, Tommy Snell, e incluso... "¡NO, NO, NO!" pensó y sacudió su cabeza interiormente y casi exteriormente. No quería pensar en Anna Green ahora. Todo estaba marchando relativamente bien, o al menos, estaba siendo bonito, sin su presencia, sin su...

Los recuerdos de aquel choque en gimnasia se le manifestaron en su mente de una forma automática. Ella los ahuyentó ante el ademán vocal de Tommy Snell, exigiendo, casi, una respuesta. Entonces ella suspiró un poco agitada y algo asustada, y le dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

–S-sí. Sí, sí, por supuesto...

Y fingió una forzada sonrisa.

El chico arqueó la ceja confuso, pero enseguida sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

–Pues vamos. –Alzó su brazo de nuevo mientras se adentró apenas un poco, y le hizo un ademán con su cabeza.

Ella lo miró paralizada por unos segundos, y después reaccionó parpadeando un par de veces con rapidez, tomó su brazo de nuevo y esperó callada frente al camarero, que los miraba.

–Póngame un café con leche para mí, por favor... –dirigió su mirada a Elsa–. Y tú, ¿qué vas a tomar?

Le sonrió a su peculiar estilo. Le alegraba tenerla ahí, tan serena, agarrada de su brazo...

La voz de Elsa se negaba a salir ahora de su garganta. Lo intentó, pero se le quebró. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de no perder la calma.

–U-un café solo...

Tanto el camarero como Tommy fruncieron un poco el ceño, y el chico emitió una sonrisita cordial, pero extrañada.

–Eso es... creo que eso es muy fuerte, ¿estás segura?

Ella no lo había estado mirando, de hecho no estaba siendo del todo consciente del mundo, y entonces volvió en sí de repente, alzando la cabeza y los ojos, con una expresión más normal y atenta.

–Um sí, perdón, se me había olvidado decir con leche condensada.

Ahora su voz había salido normal de su garganta, y Tommy la miró sonriente, para después hacer señas al camarero... que asintió, y ambos se alejaron hacia la mesa del rincón.

Se sentaron frente a frente. Tommy sonrió, sintiéndose como un adolescente inmaduro de repente, ante la chica que le gustaba y empezaba a sentirse un poco vulnerable y ridículo. Pero sabía que no tenía motivos... tanto Elsa White como él eran adultos, en la medida de lo posible... no eran ya adolescentes.

Se hizo un leve silencio... Elsa seguía distraída. Tommy se lo notó y trató de entender qué estaba pasando, si realmente pasaba algo... tal vez la chica solo se encontraba un tanto nerviosa.

Lo cierto era que Elsa estaba aturdida. Unos focos de una gran intensidad alumbraban aquella verde estancia, justo encima de ellos, y eso la tenía muy confusa y nerviosa, pues normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a la luz. Su madre se negaba a encender demasiadas luces, y su casa estaba siempre en penumbras... era lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a percibir. Pero tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Tommy Snell a los ojos, como si nada, tras que estaba pensando aunque se resistía en su ex novia, y eso la hacía sentirse muy incómoda... más consigo misma, incluso.

Pero el chico decidió romper el silencio. Estaba agarrando el servilletero, ya que él también se encontraba un tanto nervioso. No sabía si estaba haciéndolo bien o mal...

–Uhm... –comenzó a decir, ladeando su boca–. ¿Qué te parece la estancia? ¿Te gusta?

Le volvió a sonreír... y antes de que Elsa pudiera responder, apenas movió la cabeza en su dirección, el camarero se metió entre medio y puso los vasos de café encima de la mesa. Elsa lo miró... como aferrándose a su salvación, por unos instantes...

–Y su leche condensada. –Dijo tras ponerla al lado suyo y mirarla.

Elsa sonrió levemente y asintió. El camarero se retiró.

Tommy se encontraba mirándola y sonriéndole de nuevo, y entonces ella le correspondió.

–Vaya. Parece que te han atendido bien. –Bromeó...

Elsa sonrió de nuevo.

–No está mal...

Notó como su seguridad volvía a hacerse manifiesta, con ese tonito casi desafiante y algo cómico a la vez que sensual. Se acercó el café caliente a su boca con picardía y mirada profunda y desafiante... miró el contenido del vaso, ante la profunda mirada de Tom Snell. Se percató de que no le había vertido la leche condensada al café, tras probarlo apenas un poco... y entonces lo bajó.

Abrió la lata de leche condensada retirando la chapa, y vertía lentamente la leche que iba cayendo hipnóticamente hacia el vaso... con delicadeza, con dulzura, como había pensado él al mirar aquello... y sus manos blancas, pero un blanco neutro y único, al mismo tiempo que ella movía la cuchara para mezclar la leche con el café color marrón oscuro, que se iba haciendo más blanco, más claro...

Sacudió su cabeza. Se estaba hipnotizando. Rápidamente tomó su café tras verter los dos sobres de azúcar que yacían al lado de la taza, y le dio un buche moviéndolo con la mano, agitando el vaso hacia los lados. Fue muy rápido, se encontró bebiendo del café, como queriendo aferrarse a algo, para no saltar a decir una locura, o hacer una locura. Se sintió en cierto modo provocado. Pero no podía ser... ¿Elsa White, provocando a alguien? Tenía que olvidar aquella idea.

–El baile cada vez se acerca más, ¿eh? –Dijo de repente con rapidez y sin pensarlo. Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa de inmediato.

Elsa lo miró un tanto confusa y perpleja. Después de tanto silencio... o al menos a ella le había parecido largo, de repente se vio roto así, mientras que ella estaba saboreando su café con leche condensada...

–Eso creo...

–Lo pasaremos bien. –Su tono había sido el mismo, y con su taza de café en la mano, alzada, movió la vista y la cabeza hacia el lado.

Elsa lo miraba un poco tímida. Sentía que su seguridad iba y venía conforme con lo que se repetía interiormente en su cabeza...

Pero al verlo así, a él, a ese chico que realmente apenas conocía... mirando con gesto serio hacia el lado, hacia la amplia ventana en donde ya se había manifestado gran parte la noche, la hizo sentirse un poco más pequeña.

* * *

Se habían levantado al cabo de un rato, y se habían ido del local. Prácticamente la conversación fue más de lo mismo, eso cuando podían hablar... porque realmente no hablaron demasiado. Ambos se sentían un poco bloqueados, y ninguno sabía del todo por qué.

Tommy se estaba comportando como no solía comportarse, pero de repente se sintió un poco intimidado, desorientado, confuso... y caminaba más rápidamente que ella, dejándola incluso un poco atrás. Elsa se sentía algo mal y confusa, y pensó varias veces en darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí. Tommy corrió hacia la taquilla del cine, cuyo luminoso de luces de colores resaltaba justo debajo en una hermosa cristalera en donde se veía el cielo de afuera, ya estrellado...

BELMONT CINEMA

A Elsa le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, o quizá lo más hermoso que había visto, después de...

Bajó su cabeza y juntó los labios. Se encontraba hipnotizada y aturdida por aquella vista, y sin fuerzas para nada...

Tommy corrió con una sonrisa en su rostro a su dirección, y se paró justo delante de ella, suspirando un poco. Le extendió dos entradas para la película que comenzaría en unos minutos.

–He pensado que un buen cine no nos vendría nada mal.

Y sonrió... amablemente, como siempre, con el tono de voz muy hermoso, había pensado Elsa. Quizá por eso Anna Green... Oh. De nuevo Anna Green. ¿No pensaba dejarla en paz?

Le sonrió con cierta ternura. Sabía que Tommy Snell no era ningún imbécil.

–¿Cuánto te costaron? No puedo aceptar que...

–Shh. –La interrumpió–. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que la dama pague las cosas en una cita con el caballero? No pienso permitirlo.

Y arqueó la ceja, sonreía de nuevo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. No tenía remedio... pero al menos todo se había vuelto más normal entre ambos. Extendió su mano tímidamente para ver el nombre de la película en la entrada, y sin querer rozó la mano de Tommy, y parpadeó rápidamente. No había tenido contacto con nadie desde que... Oh, por Dios. Otra vez.

–¿Cuál... ah?

–Es una de terror, líder en taquilla. –La interrumpió, a sabiendas de lo que iba a preguntar.

¿Terror? Terror era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento... porque no sabía hacia dónde dirigir sus pensamientos, o qué hacer con ellos. Todo era extraño, todo era confuso... todo era molesto. Quería desconectar.

Eran las 7:00 de la tarde cuando se adentraron en el cine... en el enorme cine. Estaba ya oscuro, y la gente comenzaba a acomodarse en sus sillones mullidos, formándose la típica "guerra" de a ver quién se queda con el mejor sitio... los sillones eran de color rojo y negro. Le habían parecido muy cómodos, en cuanto se sentó en uno de ellos, de la primera fila.

La gente solía evitar sentarse demasiado cerca de la pantalla porque era molesto para el cuello, así que, de una parte, en la que estaban ellos (el cine se dividía en dos, dejando un pequeño pasillo en medio) estaban casi solos en la primera fila. Tan solo una pareja acaramelada en los últimos sillones...

Tommy se sentó en el sillón de al lado de Elsa, y se acomodó las palomitas en las piernas. Agarraba algunas cosas con la boca, y le ofreció las palomitas. Ella las tomó con cierta timidez y una sonrisa en su rostro, pues él estaba muy cómico en ese momento, cargado de cosas.

Comer... eso iba a ser la solución definitiva. O eso pensó... tiene que funcionar, ¿no? es lo mejor para distraer la mente... atiborrarse de palomitas. Sonrió para sus adentros. La música de la película comenzaba a sonar en la sala, mientras que unos esporádicos"Shh" ya se divisaban, a medida que las últimas personas se acomodaban en las filas y huecos restantes.

Elsa miró a la enorme pantalla... negra, con letras espeluznantes. Comenzó a comer... y empezó a querer adentrarse en la misma. Nada como una película de terror para no pensar en nada más. Esperaba que fuera fuerte... pues a ella pocas pelis de terror la inquietaban.

* * *

La oscuridad absoluta se había apoderado del cielo de Belmont. La sala de estar de la casa de los White era aún más lúgubre, aún más siniestra. Sin hablar del resto de la casa...

La escalera que daba el acceso a la segunda planta de aquella casa americana, ni siquiera se divisaba. Era una oscuridad que empezaba desde el primer escalón y continuaba hasta el último. No había ninguna luz... prominente de ningún lado.

Los cuadros religiosos adornaban en exceso las paredes, tales como _La Última Cena_ o _El Juicio Final_. El primero se encontraba justo al lado de la mesa en donde solían cenar o tomar café. De dimensiones enormes, el cuadro ocupaba casi todo aquel rincón, y justo un poco más allá se encontraba la pequeña mesita redonda en donde se ponían a confeccionar madre e hija. Solo poseía como alumbramiento una lámpara sencilla de pie. La cocina estaba un poco más allá de la sala de estar... dotada de lo básico. Demasiado básico. Blanca y de suelo de madera desgastada. Toda la moqueta era así.

Las mesitas de adorno, pegadas a la pared, estaban dotadas de estatuas de vírgenes o de Cristo, montado a caballo en Domingo de Ramos. Tenían algunas más de esas mesas... y todas estaban provistas de estatuas similares, todas de temática religiosa.

En la segunda planta no había nada de lo común... tan solo el cuarto de Elsa y el baño. Siempre había pensado que su cuarto era lo mejor que había en esa condenada casa, pues aunque no era muy amplio de más, tenía todo lo que le convenía, y la cama era cómoda. Se había acostumbrado a dormir sin almohada. El tocador era enorme... con un espejo redondo de madera maciza encima, y algunos perfumes. Guardaba varios vestidos y prendas que ella misma había hecho, aparte de los que poseía en un pequeño hueco justo encima de su armario, un lugar secreto donde ella guardaba las telas que se compraba para hacer vestidos más "normales". Su madre casi nunca entraba en su habitación.

El baño era común y corriente, con el suelo de baldosas azules y blancas, que habían visto mejores tiempos. Su madre siempre decía que la limpieza te acercaba a Dios, así que limpiaba los baños al menos dos veces al día, y las lozas ya estaban desgastadas, el azul apenas se distinguía... por no hablar de la bañera blanca con los pies dorados, dorados oscuros... desgastados, casi plateados. Y la ducha que apenas se sostenía en su sitio. Tenía que ducharse a escondidas, pues su madre consideraba pecado dejar que el agua le cayera de pie, aunque ella siempre lo hacía. Se sabía bien sus horarios... sus ausencias... sus estancias.

Un murmullo atormentado y torturador se oía desde lo que parecía ser la alacena de debajo de las escaleras... o como Elsa lo llamaba, desde el _hueco maldito_ se podía ver a Mrs. White arrodillada en el pequeño altar, una mesita redonda con un paño blanco encima, dos velas blancas gruesas a cada lado, y una bombilla amarillenta arriba de una estatua de Cristo crucificado, con las costillas desgarradas y sangrando más de la cuenta. La de pesadillas que había tenido Elsa cada vez que le había tocado mirar mucho tiempo esa estatua, cuando su madre la había encerrado allí durante seis horas. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a cobrar vida, e iba a arrebatarle el corazón de un solo movimiento.

Ella se tumbaba en el suelo tras imaginar aquello, mareada, y no dejaba de mirarlo. O de vigilarlo... Esa mirada perdida alzada hacia el cielo... ese gesto de desgarro desencajado en sus facciones. Le daba escalofríos. Ese Cristo había sido el causante de muchas pesadillas en sus torturadas noches de intentos de conciliar el sueño.

Helen no cesaba a rezar... ahí, arrodillada enfrente del Cristo de las torturas, con aquella lúgubre luz amarilla alumbrando muy tenuamente la pequeña alacena... con los codos apoyados en la mesa, y sus manos apresadas por su rosario negro. Tenía su biblia al lado. Rezaba por Elsa. ¿Cómo aquella niña se le había desviado del camino de ese modo? No podía dejar de pensar que ese maldito demonio rojo adolescente la arrastraría hasta sus bajezas y entonces... entonces...

Había pensado que era un demonio. Sí, eso era... un demonio. Su cuello aún le ardía solo de recordarlo. Eso solo es propio de las brujas... de las más oscuras brujas aliadas de Satanás. Alzó el murmullo con más fuerza, aclamando al cielo... tras pensar en eso. Ella misma se encargaría de cumplir la voluntad de Señor y de obligarla a volver al único camino posible.

Se escuchó la puerta. Eran aproximadamente las 21:00.

Elsa había dejado sus llaves que finalmente no le fueron útiles en la bandeja que había a la entrada, y había caminado lentamente por aquella oscuridad pronunciada. Enseguida pensó en su madre... a su madre no le gustaría aquello. A ella misma no le gustaría aquello. Continuó caminando... con claro temor. Sus piernas lo decían claramente. Se tambaleaba un poco. Quizá ya se había acostado... pero no fue así.

Su madre se hallaba ahora parada justo en medio de la casa, con su camisón blanco largo y su mirada desequilibrada, pero certera, su mirada que parecía tener y no tener noción, su mirada sin brillo... esa mirada que tanto la paralizaba y que tanto la hacía enloquecer de terror.

Contuvo un pequeño grito. Se agarró el pecho. El corazón parecía salírsele por el mismo.

–¡M-mamá! Me has... –comenzó a decir.

Su madre continuaba mirándola sin alterar ni un poco su gesto.

–Niña condenada. –Dijo certeramente–. ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?

Pese a la penumbra, Elsa podía ver que su madre movía las articulaciones de los dedos de una forma extraña. Frunció el ceño.

–Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, mamá. Ha sido... realmente pensé llegar mucho antes.

Su tono trató de ser tranquilizador... ella misma trató de tranquilizarse. Pero aquel movimiento de su madre no la dejaba de alarmar y de atormentar.

–He estado rezando por ti. –Se aventuró a decir Mrs. White sin más.

Elsa frunció de nuevo el ceño... ¿qué significaba eso?

Ladeó su cabeza, confusa.

–Supongo que te lo agradezco, pero...

–Él es un servidor de Satanás. –La interrumpió con decisión su madre.

–Mamá, yo...

–Él hará que te pierdas. Él hará que te rebajes a su nivel. Él hará que Dios no te perdone.

Elsa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa... mientras que los puños de su madre se formaron. Alzó la vista. Lo que vio le resultó difícil de olvidar. La mirada de su madre estaba cargada de rabia, no sabía como definirla bien... era una mezcla entre locura absoluta y rabia. Como quien tiene entre manos algo importante que hacer y maquina cómo llevarlo a cabo, con valor y decisión. No pudo responderle nada.

–Yo tengo el camino a la salvación...

Y rápidamente, antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, su madre la agarró fuertemente de su largo, rubio y suelto pelo, y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la alacena, que tenía la puerta abierta. Elsa se resistió en cuanto se pudo percatar de las acciones de su madre, pero era inútil, ésta apretaba con tal fuerza que era imposible zafarse. Su madre era una mujer fuerte. Comenzó a gritarle, desesperadamente.

–¡MAMÁ! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Pero Helen no le hizo caso, y continuó arrastrándola con dureza, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido que Elsa no se paró a escuchar...

–Yo haré, oh Señor, que ésta tu sierva regrese a tu rebaño, yo la llevaré de vuelta a tu regazo, yo haré que la marca del demonio rojo desaparezca de su cuerpo y de su mente... –repetía una y otra vez... mientras la arrastraba.

Elsa comenzó a lloriquear. En poco tiempo había sido chocada fuertemente contra el pico de la mesita del altar, dejándola aturdida, casi inconsciente. Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo... proveniente de su boca. Su madre la había lanzado tan fuerte que le había roto el labio. En el suelo, en cuanto pudo tocar su labio que le dolía y le ardía, y pudo ver la sangre en su dedo, perdió el conocimiento. Antes de eso, o quizá al mismo tiempo, pudo oír la puerta cerrarse, tras que su madre le dijo: "Te quedarás ahí hasta que te hayas arrepentido, sucia lasciva sierva de Satán".

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente cuatro horas... cuando Elsa se despertó de su estado de inconsciencia. Su visión era borrosa todavía... y sus ojos se iban adaptando a las formas lentamente, a medida que pasaban los segundos y parpadeaba. En cuanto volvió completamente en sí, comenzó a notar todo su cuerpo: su cabeza adolorida, su labio roto, sus pensamientos, los recuerdos... y la tormentosa luz amarillenta y el Cristo mirándola sin mirarla en esa cruz.

Sintió ganas de llorar. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano. "Mierda... pensaba que había sido una pesadilla...". Pensó aletargada.

Pero por desgracia no lo era. Conocía los procedimientos de su madre... por un "pecado" así, la dejaría encerrada toda la noche...

Subió sus rodillas hasta su barbilla y arropó sus piernas con ambos brazos. Dejó caer su cabeza por unos segundos. Se había sentado lo máximo que podía de espaldas al Cristo, aunque aún seguía mirándolo, o él a ella. Trataba de no centrarse en él...

¿Cómo era posible que de un día tan normal se hubiera vuelto de nuevo la vorágine? Negó con la cabeza... y se limpió las lágrimas. Sin poderlo evitar, aquello le trajo recuerdos. Hacía dos días, en clase de gimnasia, tras su choque con Anna Green, tras encerrarse en los vestuarios...

Lloró amargamente. Se deslizó desde la puerta hacia debajo, empapada en lágrimas, en angustia... en dolor. No entendía del todo por qué, pero se encontraba llorando, se encontraba ciertamente desdichada, y quizá en ese momento hubiera entendido por qué: Me estoy enamorando de ella. Eso fue lo que pensó... mientras su corazón explotó y lloró aún más, tirada prácticamente en el suelo de aquel vestuario. Sus ojos eran rojos, sus ojeras más pronunciadas, y se le había hinchado la mejilla... aunque en ese momento no pudo pensar en el dolor también físico que estaba sintiendo.

Anna Green, que seguramente no entendió por qué se alteró tanto al tenerla tan cerca, porque no podría controlar sus deseos de hacer caso de sus impulsos más ya no tan subconscientes, de agarrarla en ese instante, de tener una "segunda oportunidad" como si eso fuera un sueño, para después olvidarlo, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ella no podría olvidarlo. De que esos deseos seguían muy presentes, y que la acechaban allá donde fuera. En sus sueños, en su mente, en cada esquina, en cada rincón... en cada baldosa de aquel vestuario. En cada ráfaga de tenue luz que ahora miraba tintinear en aquel hueco cochambroso.

Sentía que esa era la única maldita verdad que ahora la acompañaba en aquella maldita alacena. ¿Ese era su pecado? ¿Amar a otra mujer? ¿O acaso amar a alguien? ¿No sentir deseos carnales o deseos en general por un chico? ¿No estar casada? ¿Por eso era pecado? Se rió irónicamente. Ahogó un grito. Escondió su mano.

Maldita sea... todo estaba siendo demasiado confuso, demasiado torturador para su magullado cerebro vestido o cosido de Anna Green. La amaba... eso estaba pensando. La amaba y era ya inevitable. La amó desde ese día que la tuvo tan cerca, conscientemente, la amó con todas sus fuerzas, y su corazón reaccionó con un terror intenso, el terror de saber que ahora ella no era nada ya, que ahora estaba a merced de aquella chica pelirroja a la cual apenas conocía. La cual nunca le correspondería.

"¡ES PERFECTAMENTE POSIBLE!" le gritó Elsa White a su pesimista consciencia. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque te miró de ese modo...? No me hagas reír.

Bajó la cabeza tras suspirar. Tommy se había dado cuenta... de la "marca" que la había dejado aquella confrontación con "su chica". Se le había hinchado la mejilla. Su propio reflejo en el espejo de los vestuarios no dejaban lugar a dudas. Era una "mancha" roja que se había extendido, y encima se le había hinchado. "Genial..." había pensando en ese momento, con los ojos aún hinchados y algo rojos, mientras aún tenía la cara húmeda. "Elsa White... el despojo humano enamorado, mojado, desastroso y encima desfigurado..." y procedió a limpiarse las lágrimas y a darse con un papel mojado sobre la hinchazón.

Estiró las piernas... y entonces llegaron ahora a su mente los recuerdos de su cena en el _Burger King_ con Tommy Snell.

El chico, que no era nada tonto, enseguida se percató de la mejilla roja de Elsa, que todavía no había terminado de desaparecer. Le bastó con observarla sonreír, tras quitarle un resto de Ketchup que tenía en la comisura derecha, y ante los focos de potente luz que los alumbraba en ese momento. Las risas de ambos pararon. Estaban bromeando desde hacía un buen rato.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –Le había dicho alejando su dedo, pero señalando su mejilla, tras fruncir y frunciendo aún el ceño.

Elsa había bajado la cabeza, inquieta.

–¿D-dónde? –Se hizo la tonta.

–Ahí. –Señalaba Tommy con su vista más que con su dedo.

Elsa se agarró la mejilla entonces, como acto reflejo. Era evidente que aquello no podía pasar desapercibido...

–¿Qué tengo? –recurrió a su última y desesperada táctica evasiva.

Tommy emitió una risita, como acostumbraba. La miró arqueando la ceja y sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes. Una suave manera de decir con ironía algo así como: "¿En serio no te lo has notado antes?".

–Tienes el moflete hinchado. –Frunció levemente los labios, compensando el tono irónico.

Elsa gesticuló frunciendo el ceño.

–Oh... "Mierda", supongo que me habré dado con algo, no sé.

La joven tragó saliva y bajó la vista, tratando de disimular. "Con algo como Anna Green" le había dicho su consciencia, pero la calló violentamente, se visualizaba ahí agarrándola del pelo...

Tommy sonrió, pero no le convenció del todo la respuesta. Y por otra parte, era normal... ¿darse con qué? porque todo es consistente como para recordarlo, como para dejarle ese tono rojizo ahí... pero decidió no ahondar más. Para su alivio...

Suspiró con molestia, moviéndose, estirándose las articulaciones. Crujieron. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que volver a darse de morros contra la mesita para volverse a desmayar, porque lo de dormir frente a ese ambiente tan tétrico y frente a ese Cristo magullado mirándola, lo veía algo improbable.

"Porqué no me mirarás tú..." pensó tímidamente, y entonces dejó caer su cabeza en su brazo, mientras que sus mechones de pelo rubio también cayeron... con ternura... se meció, imaginando por un instante que estaba junto a Anna Green y que la abrazaba en su imaginación, que la sentía... ya no se resistía tanto, ya había asumido que amaba a aquella condenada y perfecta pelirroja de trenzas niveladas.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente... Quizá no todo fuera bueno. Todavía faltaba por comprobar si Anna Green... "¡Es perfectamente posible!" (volvió a gritarle a su conciencia antes de que hiciera acto de presencia) también le correspondía, si también había sentido lo mismo con aquel choque fortuito en gimnasia.

Por el momento solo sabía con claridad sus propios sentimientos recién aceptados, y que se encontraba ahí sola, con su misma respiración y su mente como compañía, y que no saldría probablemente en mil años, conociendo la locura de su madre...

Se tumbó con sus manos actuando de almohada y cerró los ojos. No se atrevía a apagar la luz, pero tampoco se atrevía a volver a mirar a aquel Cristo acechante. "Ya no eres una niña Elsa White... esa estatua no puede hacerte nada". Y, al cabo de un buen rato, se durmió.

* * *

En algún lugar oscuro y recóndito de Belmont, (usualmente apodado "el vertedero") en donde se encuentran esos hostales sucios e insulsos de la zona, yacían postrados en una cama sucia y cochambrosa de calidad inexistente, muy "acaramelados" (como ese término se pueda adaptar a ellos) Christine Hamilton y Boby Nolan. Llevaban ahí ya un buen rato. Habían quedado desde hacía varias horas, sobre las 23:00, y ahora eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y todavía continuaban con la "guinda" de su encuentro.

Boby se movía torpemente y vorazmente sobre ella, besándola por su cuello con demasiada impaciencia, y acariciándole el muslo desnudo, mientras que ella, incómoda ante la torpeza y carente habilidad de su "amante", miraba hacia otro lado y trataba de controlarle la velocidad con su mano sobre la de él, pero él apresó sus manos rápidamente por encima de su propia cabeza a cada lado, y continuó besándola a su antojo, por toda la parte superior ya desnuda.

A eso él lo ponía muy extasiado. Adoraba tener ese tipo de encuentros con Christine, ya que era una chica que él podía controlar perfectamente. Al menos, eso pensaba. En ese mismo instante se encontraba a punto de estallar, y no podía aguantar las ganas de dejar que eso fluyera.

Se acomodó acorde y le hizo un gesto con su cabeza a ella, que entendió y actuó en consecuencia. Al cabo de unos segundos sintió la fuerte embestida de aquel bruto chico sediento de placer, y comenzó a gemir sin poderlo evitar, pues tampoco se sentía tan mal cuando ella lograba ponerse también a tono.

Esa vez se había superado... comprendía la virilidad de Nolan, quien normalmente se lo había hecho mucho peor que esta vez. Solía hacerlo rápidamente y sin esperar a nada, bruto, y no permitía que ella le hablase para aconsejarle. Esta vez tampoco lo había hecho, pero ella había encontrado el método idóneo para ver ese asunto morboso, y pensar que ese tipo era tan imbécil que la ponía a cien funcionaba, en ese instante funcionaba.

Ambos gimieron. Cada vez más fuerte. El delincuente se había adentrado al extremo en ella, y ella había anudado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven adulto. Esperaba llegar esta vez... y al cabo de unos segundos, lo hizo.

Explotó en un éxtasis de placer que no le pareció desmerecedor, (no como las otras veces) y esperó a que su amante terminara también, unos segundos más tarde, aminorando las embestidas hasta que por fin las paró.

Se alejó de inmediato... suspirando agitado. Todavía estaba un poco lanzado. Yacían ahora a cada lado de la cama, desnudos. Ella tomó el mechero y un cigarrillo de mala marca, los que solía gastar Bobby, y lo encendió. Dio una calada y miró al techo sucio de la habitación dotado de múltiples machas y telarañas, mientras expulsaba el humo lentamente.

–Hoy has estado asombrosa, Chris. –Le dijo Bobby, sonriéndole satisfecho, con su mano debajo de su cabeza y observando su cuerpo musculado y sudoroso.

Christine lo miró con gesto impenetrable, apenas moviendo la vista. Ahora comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor constante en su bajo vientre.

–¿Ah, sí? –dijo de forma neutral, y le pasó el cigarro para que tomara una calada. Bobby Nolan intentó quedarse con el cigarro, pero ella le golpeó la mano certeramente y se lo volvió a arrebatar–. Este es mío. Aquí tienes tu paquete. Fúmatelo entero de una vez si quieres.

Dio otra calada. Bobby se quedó confuso mirándola, y frunció el ceño, sentándose en la cama con las piernas estiradas en el colchón.

–¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? –Su tono era ofendido y confuso.

Ella dio otra calada... y apagó el cigarro oprimiéndolo contra el cenicero de la mesita de noche. Exhaló el humo restante que quedaba en su boca.

–Nada. No es contigo. Es otro asunto el que me tiene los ánimos trastocados.

–¿Y qué asunto es ese? –el delincuente comenzaba a sentirse intrigado.

Ella frunció su ceño y lo miró fijamente. Su pelo negro estaba alborotado y su rimel algo corrido. Era una imagen impropia de ella. Pero no pudo evitarlo, dado que había sudado... por primera vez.

–¿Recuerdas a Elsa White? –trató de explicarse la chica.

Él cerró uno de sus ojos, hizo una mueca con la boca y miró hacia arriba levemente, mientras que su cabeza cuadrada, su pelo rapado al dos y su barba de dos días se fusionaban.

–No. ¿Quién es esa? –dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Christine Hamilton emitió un sonido de molestia.

–La santurrona. La chica rubia que siempre viste como una monja o de otro siglo o a saber. –Encendió otro cigarro tras decir aquello.

Bobby hizo el mismo gesto. Era su forma peculiar de pensar las cosas.

–Sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿No me dirás que te ha negado un polvo?

Y emitió una sonora carcajada. Ella lo golpeó medio de broma en su pecho. Estaba duro. Eso la estaba poniendo a cien de nuevo sin que pudiera darse siquiera cuenta. Bobby siempre la desestresaba, después de todo, y esta vez lo estaba...

–Imbécil. –Se incorporó de nuevo normalmente–. Por su culpa me han prohibido ir al baile de graduación. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? –Lo miró con un gesto como de vida o muerte. Bobby no entendió qué debía hacer o responder–. Significa que no se va a quedar así. No permitiré que esa tipa se vaya de rositas, ¿me explico o no me explico?

Dio otra calada. Bobby la miró con gesto neutral, pero enseguida se adentró en sus teorías.

–Te explicas. –Tomó de nuevo su cigarillo. Lo absorbió. Bromeó como anteriormente, y le devolvió el cigarro.

Christine lo miró como con expectación, esperando a que él dijera algo tras la calada del cigarrillo que acababa de encender por su cuenta, pero no lo hizo. Se puso un poco histérica.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar eso?

El chico, que estaba mirando hacia el techo con el ojo derecho cerrado cual pirata, dio otra calada al cigarro, y al cabo de unos instantes tras exhalar el humo, respondió:

–Sangre de cerdo para una cerda. –Y la miró con malicia. Sus ojos negros aceitunados brillaban más que nunca.

Christine se quedó en silencio, pero había entendido perfectamente lo que su chico le había dicho... y le sonrió del mismo modo, agarrando su cigarrillo y devolviéndole el gesto de robarle una calada. El chico la tomó con fuerza y la puso debajo de él, con el cigarrillo aún en la boca, y comenzó entonces a estimular su bajo vientre todavía desnudo con los dedos. Aquello lo había extasiado.

Ella lo dejó, estaba extasiada de tan solo imaginarse aquello... y gimió como nunca antes cuando Bobby Nolan volvía a adentrarse en ella, pero esta vez tomó la iniciativa, y lo hizo someterse, con una media vuelta decidida. Todos iban a someterse.

* * *

Aprovechando que era fin de semana, Anna Green se había acostado tarde. Terminó de ver una película de acción que estaban emitiendo por el satélite, y apagó la televisión justo cuando comenzó la teletienda. Odiaba la teletienda. ¿Qué sentido tenía vender tan bien un producto, como si fuera de otro mundo, si después si lo llegabas a comprar, un poco curioso por su presentación, resultaba ser como cualquier otro? No tenía lógica... y ahora se encontraba subiendo pesadamente las escaleras, tras estirarse antes todo el cuerpo, había pasado mucho tiempo sentada en el sofá con las piernas alzadas.

Su pijama era corto y a tonos blancos y rosados, y sus zapatillas algo infantiles, mostraban un conejo. Pensó algunas veces que ya era hora de ponerse algo más de su edad, pero lo descartó enseguida. ¿Quién se lo prohibiría?

Bostezó varias veces, mientras subía la escalera de madera con una alfombra azul y de bordes dorados. Tenía una casa preciosa.

Justo enfrente se encontraba el estudio, escoltado por una amplia puerta de corredera de madera, acristalada. La sala de estar, en donde acaba de salir, también tenía la misma puerta, y estaban ambas en el mismo pasillo, y la escalera que daba a la segunda planta un poco más hacia el frente. Al fondo había dos pasillos: uno daba al baño, grande y verdoso, dotado de todo tipo de lujos, el de la derecha, con la sala de estar. El otro daba al patio, al amplio patio con una estatua blanca en el centro y adornado de todo tipo de plantas, el el lado izquierdo, junto con el estudio. Ambos estaban en el mismo pasillo, cada cual a su lado.

Anna adoraba el estudio. Era amplio, muy amplio, como una biblioteca histórica, ahí encontrabas cualquier cosa. Tenía dos salas... la primera daba al despacho de su padre, que tenía una puerta de cristalera igual que las anteriores, y lo otro era el estudio en sí, alfombrado en todos sus metros cuadrados, y con múltiples estanterías repletas de libros. Ella solía sentarse allí a leer cualquier cosa cuando no quería pensar en sus pensamientos, o cuando simplemente necesitaba desconectar. Había sillones de cuero bien mullidos en cada rincón de su lujoso estudio.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación. Rosa por todas partes, pese a la oscuridad. Encendió la luz. La de la luna no alumbraba lo suficiente, pero en cuanto probó la potencia de la misma que castigaban sus ojos cansados, la apagó. Oscuridad... dulce oscuridad... así se sentía protegida en cierto modo. Protegida de los sentimientos del jueves.. de aquella clase de gimnasia que todavía no podía sacarse de su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? No podía entenderlo del todo, o tal vez no quería entenderlo del todo. Odiaba esa situación de _Confronted Emotions_... pero era evidente que sus emociones estaban confrontadas.

Se dirigió al baño... pesadamente y con desazón. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? se miró al espejo. No pudo evitar asustarse de su magullado gesto: insulso, ojeroso, descuidado. Acercó su cara al cristal. Su arañazo en la parte derecha de su barbilla había cicatrizado un poco. Recordó entonces que se lo había visto cuando fue a ducharse ese mismo día... después de llegar a casa. Ese día le dolía bastante más que ahora. Ahora apenas podía sentírselo... aunque de vez en cuando le ardía un poco, pero era algo que podía aguantar perfectamente.

Se lo tocó, e hizo un gesto de dolor. Todavía no había cicatrizado del todo... bajó su mirada entonces, y rememoró los recuerdos de aquel día... porque había tratado de no recordarlo, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, así que se decidió a enfrentarlos: eso era lo que una persona coherente haría. ¿No?

"A ver, Anna... no es nada del otro mundo, te chocaste con esa chica, ¿y qué? No es..."

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese instante, cuando la mirada azul y asustaba de Elsa White se adueñó de su mente. Esa mirada... joder, esa mirada sin duda tenía algo, algo que la desconcertaba en exceso, algo que no podía explicar... ¿Por qué la miraría con ese terror? No había sido su culpa, ella había chocado porque quería salvar la pelota, que eso era un punto, pero ella permaneció ahí como un pasmarote, obedeciendo a las leyes de la física, era algo lógico que... pasara aquello.

Se puso su mano en la barbilla con ciudado y frunció el ceño. Necesitaba aclarar todo aquello... y por qué la confundía tanto. No se podía creer todavía que ni siquiera se acordase ya de Tommy, pues todavía no había hablado con él, desde ese día que se cortaron por teléfono... pero ya eso ni siquiera le importaba. Ni el baile, ni nada... tan solo aclarar por qué la mirada de Elsa White le había calado de ese modo. Necesitaba entenderlo.

Solo había cruzado dos palabras con esa chica, francamente... y no sabía apenas nada de ella, excepto que parecía ser una especie de bruja.

"Pero una brujita a la que adoro".

Se sorprendió de repente. Abrió la boca de forma literal. ¿De dónde demonios le había salido eso? ¿Había pensado...? No podía ser... ¿O sí?

Sonrió de repente, sin poderlo evitar, recordando todo aquello, basándose en su propio pensamiento, mientras cogía la pasta de dientes y la ponía sobre el cepillo.

Si realmente ella había dicho eso, si realmente ella sentía eso... entonces tenía que buscar la forma de liberarse o atraparse más en ese asunto. Lo que no era costumbre de Anna Green, era dejar las cosas a medias. Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a seguir huyendo. Ya había pataleado suficiente, y en sus sueños había imaginado cómo tras dejar de patalear, la barca en donde se encontraba a punto de naufragar, se calmó... y allí, a las orillas de una isla paradisíaca, de aguas cristalinas como solo era posible en un mundo ideal, estaba esperándola Elsa White; con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de medio lado.


	8. You'll be mine

Chapter 8: You'll Be Mine...

Eran exactamente las 8:00 de la mañana cuando Helen White abrió la puerta de la alacena bajo las escaleras. No le había temblado el pulso, ni tampoco le había alterado el sueño haber dejado toda la noche a su única hija durmiendo en el rocoso suelo, y además lo había hecho durante diez horas. No una, ni dos... sino diez horas. La miró, todavía dormida.

Helen solía guardar la llave de aquella puerta en un lugar bastante seguro: su cuello. Se colgaba la llave en una cadena de oro. Ciertamente Elsa no era una chica violenta en ese extremo, ni tampoco iba a intentar robarle la llave mientras durmiese o algo similar...

Pero Helen no confiaba en nadie. Si ella conseguía copia de la llave, entonces sus castigos serían totalmente inútiles, puesto que se escaparía en cuanto se descuidase. Es por eso que solo podía estar segura teniendo siempre la llave a buen recaudo. Ahora la estaba mirando, y estaba pensando cómo en posición fetal, su pecadora hija dormía, con claros indicios de que lo hacía profundamente. Se agachó para contemplarla mejor. Su mirada perdida y sin brillo pareció adquirir un poco más de vida en ese momento en el que acercó su mano para tocarle el hombro, muy levemente. Ya era hora de levantarse, pero no quiso de igual modo aplicar demasiada fuerza.

Elsa se remoloneó y se dio la vuelta, pero ya no pudo evitar despertarse, y lo hizo con cierta violencia. Se incorporó inmediatamente, como alarmada, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que no era posible que algo la hubiera tocado si estaba completamente sola en ese horrendo lugar. Pero se encontró con la mirada de su madre... y después le chistó.

–Quédate tranquila. Shh... –Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Elsa se estuvo quieta y sonrió apenas un poco, la verdad era que su madre tenía pocas muestras de cariño hacia su persona.

–¿Has hecho tus rezos? –le preguntó de repente Mrs. White.

Por supuesto que no había rezado. Su madre podía esperar de ella de todo, menos eso... porque rezar, consideraba, era cuando tenías una necesidad muy grande, o cuando querías ser perdonado por algo malo que habías hecho... y ella no consideraba como suya ninguna de las dos cuestiones. Se sentía en paz consigo misma. Había aceptado sus sentimientos. Y tampoco creía demasiado en el Dios del que le hablaba su madre. No creía que existiera un Dios que supuestamente te da libre albedrío, pero que después te condena por tus errores. Tampoco creía que un Dios bondadoso impusiera tantas reglas (como las que había leído en la biblia) que manejaban tu comportamiento y te impedían actuar con libertad. Pero obviamente eso no podía decírselo...

Y, dejándose acariciar todavía, le mintió, con una sonrisita inocente.

–Sí, mamá.

Su madre seguía deslizando su mano sobre su rostro, cariñosamente.

–¿Y volverás a cometer el mismo error? –Su voz seguía tan ronca como siempre, pero se le notaba más femenina y al mismo tiempo apagada.

–No, mamá. –Elsa negó con la cabeza.

–Esa es mi niña. –Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente, y levantándose.

Elsa se incorporó también, y a los pocos segundos de hacerlo, sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo. La espalda, el cuello, las piernas... pero ante todo la espalda. Se estiró y sus huesos le crujieron. Hizo una mueca de leve dolor.

"Demasiado tiempo tirada en el suelo..." pensó para sí misma, y posteriormente salió de la alacena. De una penumbra a otra... aunque por las mañanas penetrase un poco más el sol en su casa. Agradecía que eso fuera así. Las cortinas eran de un velo semi transparente, por suerte no eran de tela opaca. No quería olvidarse de cómo era la luz del sol...

* * *

Lunes. Al fin Lunes. Eso había pensado Anna Green, que se levantó con bastante optimismo esa mañana. ¿Es algo lógico en un Lunes? cuando todo vuelve a la rutina, y encima a la rutina final, que es la peor de todas... pues quedaba poco tiempo para que se festejara el baile de graduación, y eso conllevaba por ende el final del curso, y con esa cuestión, los temidos pero al mismo tiempo sanadores exámenes finales... donde quedabas exento de todo, o de nada.

Ella, por supuesto, sabía que su suerte estaba echada, y era una de las mejores alumnas de Preston, así que dudaba que le hubiera quedado alguna. Se levantó de la cama y se fue directa al baño, casi corriendo... ¿cuál era el motivo de su alegría, o de su optimismo, o de su elocuencia? Posiblemente ella ya lo sabía...

Se miró al espejo, y vio como su arañazo en la barbilla ya le había cicatrizado del todo. Se le notaba bastante, pero pensó que eso era hermoso, porque tenía un "punto de unión" con Elsa White. Y ella sabía que esa mirada... sabía que...

"Oh, vamos, Anna... parece que es la primera vez que haces esto".

Sonrió para sus adentros, se lavó la cara y los dientes, se peinó dejando su pelo suelto, con su flequillo corto hacia el lado, perfectamente caído sobre su frente. Se vistió. Su atuendo se componía de una camisa roja de seda, y un pantalón corto negro, con algunos destellos grises. Se puso unos pequeños tacones negros, y además añadió a sus uñas un rojo oscuro. También añadió una diadema del mismo color que la camisa a su cabello. Se maquilló levemente los ojos, sombreándolos un poco, aplicando máscara de volumen. Quería que sus ojos relucieran aun más esa vez, como si eso fuera posible. Sus ojos ya de por sí nunca podían relucir más de lo que ya lo hacían. Ese verdoso azulado era todo lo que más destacaba de su cara, o al menos lo que más te hipnotizaba. Su figura era sencillamente perfecta. Anna Green se cuidaba muy bien... y eso se le hacía notar, pues esa camisa se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo; a su pecho y a su abdomen. Sabía que ella estaba radiante esa mañana... y sabia que no podía pasar desapercibida.

Desayunó, poco tiempo después. Su madre también se encontraba dispuesta para ir al trabajo, ella era médico en un hospital cerca de Belmont. Ambas se encontraron en la cocina, y entonces Anna se acercó a ella y la saludó con una efusividad que no era común en su hija. Le dio un abrazo y un beso apretado. Su madre se extrañó al instante y enseguida le preguntó, cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

–Anna, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? –Frunció el ceño la Sra. Green.

Ella soltó una risita encantadora.

–Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? –Su mirada era pícara.

Su madre gesticuló en modo duda.

–Mmm... pues no sé, normalmente no sueles ser tan... eh... bueno, tú ya me entiendes. –Sonrió.

Su hija chasqueó levemente la lengua, y su tono adquirió ciertos aires de cerebrito. Aunque en realidad lo era.

–Ciertamente no, querida madre. El cielo está despejado, yo estoy despejada –la miró de medio lado– todo está despejado, hace sol... ¿cuál es el problema?

Dio un mordisco a su tostada.

Su madre la miró más extrañada aún, y algo boquiabierta. Ciertamente aquél comportamiento no era normal en su hija... no era habitual, mejor dicho. Pero decidió inclinarse porque era bueno que su hija estuviera contenta, y que el motivo de su felicidad no era asunto suyo, si ella no se decidía a contárselo... así que le sonrió.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, hija. –Le rozó la punta de la nariz, juguetonamente–. Siempre es bueno levantarse con optimismo, te ayuda a afrontar mejor el día a día.

Sonrió de nuevo, y después tras unos segundos miró el reloj.

–¡Mierda! ¡No llego! –Exclamó.

Se apresuró a comerse el resto de la tostada y beberse el café a toda máquina, ante la mirada divertida de su hija, pues no era común oír a su correcta madre decir tacos. Pero esa mañana todo le parecía divertido y optimista...

Ella también salió hacia su coche, pocos minutos después. Se acercaba el momento de ir a Preston, y eso la ponía... ¿feliz? pues deseaba volver allí.

Michael Grady, su chófer, ya la esperaba con la puerta abierta de su amplio coche negro. Ella lo saludó de buenas maneras, pues mantenía una buen relación con Grady, y eso se amplió muchísimo más debido a su estado de ánimo esa mañana.

Durante todo el trayecto se fue imaginando cosas... contemplando el paisaje por el cristal. Bajó la vista varias veces, y cerró los ojos. Aún era pronto para imaginar... pero no podía evitarlo. Ella... simplemente aún no podía creérselo. Pero era cierto... y no podía negar que todavía en ciertos aspectos la asustaba un poco.

* * *

La clase de arte había comenzado a primera hora de la mañana. Los alumnos ya se habían amontonado en sus asientos, unos al lado de otros, y charlaban de cosas intrascendentes para matar el tiempo hasta que la profesora apareciera para imponer orden.

Elsa se encontraba en la última fila como siempre, leyendo un libro. Su postura era rígida, y esta vez se había tomado parte de su cabello suelto hacia el lado...y como era abundante, incluso por la parte de arriba, le daba un aire como de chica misteriosa y casi inalcanzable. Llevaba de nuevo esa camiseta azul a tonos blancos. Su pantalón era el más corto que podía permitirse, de tela vaquera. Llevaba unas sandalias de dos tiras que servían para simplemente meter el pie dentro de ellas. Normalmente le gustaba llevar zapatos más recogidos, pero el calor ya no lo permitía tanto. Su piel era hermosa; fina y blanca pura. Porcelana.

No apartaba la mirada del libro, ni aún cuando Anna Green también entró en la clase, y enseguida buscó con la mirada a Elsa White, y al poco tiempo la divisó. Ya era fácil hacerlo, puesto que su sitio "adoptado" no dejaba margen de error ni de duda.

"¡Ah, allí está!"

Exclamó Anna sin poderlo evitar, y la miró, la miró fijamente, y como si le estuviera transmitiendo su energía o diciéndole mentalmente a ella que la mirase también, Elsa White así lo hizo.

El tiempo se volvió a parar. Elsa seguía sosteniendo su libro a la altura de sus hombros aproximadamente, pero ahora sus ojos solo se concentraban en Anna Green. La noche anterior había aceptado por fin que la amaba, pero sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso se le notase demasiado. Bajó la vista... como si tal cosa. Volvió a su libro.

Anna Green frunció el ceño al ver aquello. ¿Será posible? Se sentía desafiada, de repente.

"¿Por qué ha actuado como si... como si hubiera mirado... a alguien normal?"

Pensó, y se sintió indignada, su diosa interior se estaba descojonando de ella en ese momento. La mandó a callar, desahogando su rabia frotándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

Ella no era para Elsa White una chica normal. ¿O sí? No, no podía ser, esas miradas... esas conexiones; ¿Qué pasaba con esas conexiones que ella había sentido? No podían ser así sin más... No. Algo no encajaba. Tenía que aclararlo, tenía que hacerlo de la forma más disimuladamente posible... o no. Estaba un poco enfadada en ese momento. Pensó en acercarse... pero a medida que iba caminando y que la iba viendo más de cerca, no pudo evitar sentirse de repente inferior, sentirse un poco insegura. Contrajo su rostro... y lo puso serio, casi neutral... debía ir un poco más despacio. "Cálmate, Anna Green..." se repetía en su cabeza.

Se sentó justo delante de ella, en el pupitre de enfrente. Elsa alzó la vista al notar ruido y en cuanto vi una cabellera pelirroja que conocía bastante bien justo delante de ella, sintió que todo su cuerpo dejó de funcionar. Tragó saliva.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí?"

Pensó... y su corazón ya le bombeaba desvocadamente y sin control alguno en su pecho. Tenía un hipódromo ahí dentro.

"Maldita sea. Anna Green, no me hagas esto. No sabes... no entiendes ni entenderás nada..."

Desvió su mirada y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Sonó un poco, y entonces Anna giró su cabeza... y de nuevo se miraron.

La mirada de Green era seria, y al mismo tiempo sugerente. Demasiado sugerente. Le estaba mandando una intensidad increíble, siendo su mirada neutral, pero aún así si la observabas bien, sabías que estaba demasiado lejos de ser solo eso.

La mirada de Elsa era todo lo contrario, era más asustada que otra cosa. Anna la sacaba de su autocontrol... ¿y por qué la miraba tanto de repente? ¿Por qué se acercaba a ella? No quería pensar que era por Tommy Snell... ella no tenía nada con él, y además tampoco era su intención.

Sintió cómo todo su ser se partió en mil pedazos por un momento, al pensar que esa mirada pudiera estar dirigida a ella con ese reproche... pero no pudo evitar perderse. La miró... la miró queriendo decirle tantas cosas... demasiadas cosas.

Y, justo cuando ya estaban entrando casi en otra dimensión, sobre todo Elsa que casi estaba hipnotizada (pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco culpable) Anna Green le devolvió la jugada y desvió la vista, girando la cabeza.

Elsa bajó su mirada en cuanto se hubo roto el contacto visual, pero pudo jurar que ella había sonreído al hacerlo. Se sentía culpable... y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Posiblemente ella estuviera enamorada realmente de Tommy, y eso...

"¡NO! No pienses en eso... ella te miraba a ti, solo a ti... ¿no? Ninguna novia despechada miraría o sonreiría en cierto modo a la chica que piensa que es la responsable directa de que su relación no cuajase".

Ya no volvió a coger su libro. Toda la clase se la pasó mirando a Anna furtivamente de espaldas, pero ésta no giró su cabeza ni una sola vez más. En cierto modo lo entendía... o quería entenderlo, al menos. Pero realmente se sentía abatida e intimidada en cierto modo por ella... e inferior. Muy inferior a Anna Green.

* * *

Elsa se había encontrado a Tommy en el receso. Ella estaba leyendo como acostumbraba a hacer, sentada en una de las últimas filas de la biblioteca, pero él se le acercó con efusividad tras visualizarla y la codeó un poco incluso, comentándole lo del sábado, y la invitó a salir al patio con él...

Y casi la arrastró, no pudo negarse... aunque lo intentó, la levantó de la silla bromeando ante su resistencia, y entonces ella finalmente cedió, tímidamente y aguantando la sonrisa. Tommy era demasiado gentil... pero en el fondo, debía admitir que era el primer chico que la trataba como deberían tratarla los demás.

Así que ahora estaba allí en el patio. Por primera vez en todos sus años en Preston. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pues ciertamente lo era. Observó el cielo azul... despejado y soleado. Sintió el aire fresco en la cara... y escuchó el murmullo de los demás alumnos. Se sentía viva, por un momento... y Tommy la pilló sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Le pareció curioso...

–Hey, te veo muy bien... –Le sonrió el amable caballero moderno, y se giró hacia ella, apoyándose en la barandilla.

Elsa enseguida abrió sus ojos, y lo miró tras sonreír encantadoramente, pero tiernamente. Concienciadamente... pues se estaba sintiendo liberada... ¿feliz, tal vez? sentía que eso era lo más cerca a esa palabra que había sentido nunca. Y era justo en ese momento.

–Gracias, Tommy. Por... traerme. –Dijo con cierta timidez, pero sinceramente.

Snell sonrió de medio lado... y levantando la ceja, una vez más.

–Mejor agradéceme cuando te lleve al baile.

Sonrió ampliamente, realmente con aires de seductor...

Ella también sonrió, habiéndose girado también del mismo modo que él, apoyando su codo en la barandilla, justo como él... por primera vez se sentía suelta, libre... sin temor, se sentía en cierto modo protegida. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

Tommy la miraba con detenimiento, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse o hacerse más lento, y sonreía levemente con timidez, sin saber qué hacer a continuación... pero sacó ideas improvisadas de su pozo de la creatividad.

–Hey, parece que las heridas te persiguen, ¿no? –Sonrió divertido y le señaló con el dedo desde lejos a su labio, que poseía una herida como las que son provocadas por la fiebre–. Ya van dos veces, en un tiempo récord, que te veo cosas "raras" en el rostro...

Y rió.

Ella lo miró con ternura, entreabriendo levemente su boca. En ese momento no le importaban las circunstancias por las cuales se hizo esa herida, porque en ese momento sentía que algo la protegía de todo mal... de todo pensamiento negativo, de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño...

Así que solo se limitó a sonreírle y a decirle "eso parece" con una sonrisita juguetona en su rostro.

Realmente era hermosa cuando sonreía de ese modo... y eso Tommy lo estaba entendiendo demasiado bien. No podía evitar ponerse algo serio de repente, presa de sus propios pensamientos concienciándose de lo que realmente estaba pasando dentro de él. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella fuera así... pero lo era. Lo era y ahora él la tenía a tiro para poder conseguir algo decente con aquella hermosa chica rubia... y la observaba con una leve sonrisa mientras ella le hablaba. Frente a frente... como dos tortolitos que recién comienzan.

Eso había pensado seguramente Anna Green... que llevaba observándolos hacía algunos minutos, desde que salió de la cafetería y se dirigía hacia el patio central. Aún estaba caminando, cuando los divisó a lo lejos, a Elsa ante todo, y a su sonriente ex novio, justo de cara a ella, pues Elsa daba de espaldas, al encontrarse frente a él...

Sintió como su rostro se le neutralizaba de un modo sobrehumano. Y apenas sostenía con demasiada fuerza su refresco. Se estaba acercando demasiado a ellos, en realidad a la escalera que daba hacia el campo de fútbol del patio, y había comenzado apenas a bajarla, justo cuando escuchó la voz de Tommy Snell llamarla a lo lejos.

–¡EH, ANNA! ¡EH! ¡AQUÍ! –Gritó, alzando la mano, y haciéndole ademanes para que se acercase.

Ella giró su cabeza y lo primero que hizo inevitablemente fue mirar a Elsa. La miró con cierto dolor en sus ojos, un dolor despechado. Pero Elsa al verle esa mirada enseguida desvió su vista, tan solo entreabrió su boca con algo de lo que parecía ser abatimiento en su rostro, pero con su postura firme bien marcada, de hecho demasiado marcada. Se gastaba unos aires que no solía gastarse... y sus ojos estaban más brillantes y enormes que nunca. Sentía que ahora la estaba viendo de otro modo, quizá como realmente era...

Anna también desvió su mirada, tras observar la ausente de Elsa, que tan solo se la sostuvo por apenas dos segundos (y ya es mucho decir) y después había parpadeado... para desviarla. Así que agarró con fuerza su refresco y sin poder evitar su molestia, se encaminó hacia ellos.

Elsa contuvo la respiración y disimuló que tragó saliva tosiendo y poniendo la mano en puño sobre su boca. Después aclaro su garganta y seguía mirando hacia algún punto desconocido de enfrente, como hasta hace unos segundos. ¿Y ahora por qué no la miraba? Supuestamente debería ser ELLA la que estuviera molesta, no al revés...

Anna la estaba mirando no obstante, pero molesta ante su aparente comportamiento de que la estaba ignorando fríamente, dirigió su mirada hacia Tommy. Estaban los tres muy cerca, pero Anna se puso enfrente de Elsa, que se encontraba ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda, pero igualmente de frente...

–Hey, ¿qué tal? Hacía bastante tiempo que no hablábamos... –comenzó Tommy, con su típica sonrisa de ceja levantada.

Anna tardó unos segundos en responder, puesto que seguía mirando con cierta molestia a Elsa, que a veces volvía a tragar saliva aún sin alterar su gesto, y parpadeaba ligeramente, notándose su nerviosismo, que Anna no interpretó de la forma correcta. Aún mirándola al pronunciar sus primeras palabras, Anna le respondió:

–Pues bien, aunque supongo que no tanto como otras personas. –Dijo con ironía. Desvió su mirada hacia Tommy.

El chico se extrañó y frunció el ceño con ironía también, e inentendimiento en su rostro.

–¿Mejor que otras personas? ¿Por qué lo dices? –su tono era intrigado.

De nuevo miraba a Elsa con despecho.

–Nada... –su tono también era despechado.

El ambiente comenzaba a ser un poco incómodo... se respiraba cierta tensión.

Tommy miró entonces de cerca a Anna... y por supuesto no le pasó desapercibido su arañazo en la barbilla, el cual a plena luz del día se le notaba bastante.

–¡Vaya! ¿Tú también? –Exclamó un poco sorprendido. Anna lo miró de repente, pues se distraía de nuevo hacia Elsa, sin poderlo evitar... y puso gesto intrigado hacia Tommy, como pidiéndole explicación. El chico entendió–. Que también tienes una especie de herida, justamente le estaba comentando a Elsa el pasado sábado cuando salimos que tenía la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

Se sorprendió. ¿Había dicho "el sábado cuando salimos"? ¿Salir dónde? ¿Y por qué demonios ella no se enteró de nada?

Se revolvió molesta. Se tocó la cara inquieta. Se tragó su refresco casi de un tirón. Elsa ahora parpadeaba más pronunciadamente. Pero todavía no apartaba su vista del mismo sitio perdido, como si realmente no estuviera ahí con ellos.

Por supuesto Anna no se iba a quedar con la intriga de preguntar.

–¿El sábado cuando salisteis?

–Sí, este sábado pasado, en realidad...

Ella levantó un poco su labio, y casi asintió con la cabeza con ironía. Realmente aquello le parecía totalmente un despropósito planeado a sus espaldas para reírse de ella en su cara. Se sentía ofendida, muy ofendida.

–Ah, bien, que bien. "Veo que Elsa no pierde su tiempo, finalmente". Pensó... y realmente la molestia irónica se le notaba por doquier.

Tommy vio que Anna no tenía un buen día, así que se dirigió a Elsa, que todavía no había articulado palabra alguna.

–¿Aún no sabes con qué te hiciste lo de la mejilla? –preguntó por preguntar.

Ella abrió la boca un poco antes de hablar, y tras unos segundos lo hizo, con su postura de nuevo algo más volcada hacia Tommy, dándole casi el perfil a Anna.

–Supongo que me habré caído o algo así... o quizá durmiendo contra el pico de la mesilla de noche. La tengo a la altura de la cara...

Su voz era apaciguada pero al mismo tiempo inquieta.

¿Cómo demonios podía mentir de ese modo? No era algo para ocultarlo, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pensaba Anna, que en ese momento no entendía por qué Elsa estaba actuando de aquella manera. Algo se apoderó de ella y no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba las mentiras, aunque en realidad lo que odiaba en ese momento era lo que parecía ser la frialdad y el despotismo de Elsa sin motivo alguno.

–No mientas. –Le dijo con dureza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella–. Sabes perfectamente cómo te lo hiciste.

Tommy las miró bastante intrigado y con el ceño fruncido. Aquellas dos se estaban comportando de un modo ciertamente demasiado extraño. Una alarma interior le estaba saltando y no podía apagarla.

–Espera... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Frunció su ceño al mismo tiempo que levantó levemente las manos hasta la altura de la cintura, acompañando al gesto–. ¿Por qué dices que lo sabe?

Elsa iba a intervenir, incluso se movió, pero Anna la interrumpió con aires de mandona.

–Se lo hizo en un choque fortuito conmigo. Ya está. –Se quedó tranquila de repente. Miró a Elsa–. Es algo normal, ¿no? No pasó nada, es lo más normal del mundo, ¿no te parece? cosas que pasan en una clase de gimnasia.

Elsa la miró al fin ahora fijamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño, ahora la que estaba un poco despechada era ella...

–Supongo, pero aquello no fue por mi culpa, y no me pareció...

–Ah, ¿insinúas que fue por la mía? –la interrumpió Anna. Entreabrió un poco su boca en modo sorpresa e incredulidad.

Tommy pasó a ser segundo plano completamente. En ese momento solo estaban ellas dos. Parecía no importarles nada...

–No, yo no... –comenzó a decir Elsa tranquilamente, pero después endureció su gesto y quitó sus manos de la barandilla, poniéndose un poco erguida frente a Anna Green. Como cuando le plantas cara con decisión a un matón–. O bueno, sí.

Anna abrió su boca con asombro y sonrió de forma irónica e incrédula. La encaró con decisión y volcó todo su despecho en ella. Esta vez no iba a callarse nada de lo que sentía.

... O casi nada...

–¿Perdona? –cómicamente movió su brazo hacia el lado, como una negra del Bronx. Pero después se puso los brazos en jarra y la miró frunciendo el ceño.– ¿Te he de recordar que estabas ahí ausente en pleno partido, como un pasmarote, y que me tuve que ver en la obligación de intervenir por ti, y que por eso nos chocamos? Chica, leyes de la inercia; Además, maldita la falta que me hace. ¡Mira! –Se señaló el arañazo que le ocupaba casi toda la parte izquierda de la barbilla–. ¿Sabes lo incómodo que es esto? Si fuera al baile, no se quitaría ni con tres kilos de maquillaje.

Se cruzó de brazos, y giró su cabeza indignada... Elsa no sabía que Anna Green fuese tan pija. Ahogó una risa en su interior.

Entonces la miró con cierta diversión en sus ojos, por un momento... y dio un paso adelante. Se quedó un poco más cerca de ella. La miró, clavando sus enormes y profundos ojos azules en los suyos.

–¿Y quién te impide ir al baile?

Anna, al notarla tan cerca, o más cerca que antes, entreabrió la boca y por un momento se dejó atrapar por su mirada, con su gesto de rendición deseosa y desesperada... estaba sintiendo su aroma... su esencia. La desalmaba. Se comenzaba a descruzar de brazos lentamente, como prueba evidente de su rendición interior.

Después lentamente cuando volvió en sí, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Su tono había bajado considerablemente, ahora era como más roto, más rendido, aunque firme. Miró hacia otro lado, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Elsa se sintió victoriosa por esa vez y sonrió sin poderlo evitar, ocultando los dientes. Fue entonces cuando Tom intervino.

–Realmente no sabía... que os llevaseis tan mal.

Parpadeó naturalmente, no se espetaba haber presenciado aquella escenita en ese momento. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Pero no era que estas dos ni siquiera se hablaban, o apenas se conocían?

Anna seguía cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y dándoles completamente el perfil, mientras que Elsa la miraba y sonreía victoriosa aún... y no era para menos: si había conseguido bajarle los humos a Anna Green, eso sin duda tenía que ser por algo. Eso le brindó seguridad, así que continuó provocando en cierto modo a Anna...

–Muy bien, dice que no es asunto mío... sin embargo, no sabía que tuvieras pensado no ir al baile. –Miró a ambos–. Ahora que estamos los tres aquí, y aunque quizá esté siendo un acto incorrecto de mi parte, quiero saber por qué me invitaste a mí, Tommy, en lugar de... bueno, ya sabes, no hace falta decir más.

Su tono fue decidido... el más decidido que había emanado en toda su vida.

Se hizo un leve silencio. Tommy se agarraba la cabeza un poco incómodo, sin saber qué decir, porque sabía o creía saber que no le iba a agradar a Anna que dijera los verdaderos motivos.

Fue Anna la que levantó su vista, se descruzó de brazos y le devolvió a Elsa el gesto de acercarse un poquito de más a ella. La miró con dureza y seriedad.

Elsa no pudo evitar tragar de nuevo saliva, aunque trataba de mantener sus aires de chica fuerte inalterable, no lo conseguía, pese a que tenía su cabeza bien alta. Literalmente.

–Tommy tiene derecho de invitar a quien quiera. En ese momento él y yo ya no estábamos saliendo. Tenia todo del derecho del mundo de elegir a quién más invitar, aparte de mí.

Su tono fue certero... profundo, decidido. Casi de película. Su ceño seguía fruncido, y su despecho presente, pero más la ofensa derrotada, era lo que emanaban sus ojos...

Elsa tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–E-eso no responde a mi pregunta inicial. –Dijo con un tono firme, aunque tambaleado, y con su cabeza algo altiva, frente a Anna Green. Pocos centímetros las separaban.

Anna la miró en silencio por unos instantes. Su mirada seguía firme, entre neutral y seria, aunque predominaba lo serio.

Tommy las observaba, realmente había demasiada tensión entre ellas dos, y no entendía por qué.

–Chicas, ya, parad. –Dijo metiéndose un poco en medio. Realmente parecía que se iban a "matar" con la mirada, y las separó un poco–. No tiene importancia, yo invité a Elsa porque me pareció agradable, y tal y como dice Anna... –la miró un tanto serio, a sabiendas de que estaban mintiendo–. Ya no estábamos saliendo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Anna seguía mirando del mismo modo a Elsa, pero ella no se prestó a mirarla de ese modo. Pues era ahora ella quien se sentía derrotada. Derrotada por una derrotada... qué curioso concepto acaeció en ese momento.

La campana sonó y caminaron hacia las clases en silencio... Anna se adelantó y los dejó atrás, mientras que Elsa después de mirarla alejarse con aires de enfadada, se despidió de Tommy, y se alejó del mismo modo... evitando encontrársela.

* * *

Las tres clases restantes tras el receso fueron muy similares. Anna se había vuelto a poner en la primera fila. Elsa había estado pensando, al verla ahí de nuevo, tras que en la primera hora se puso justo delante de ella... ¿Por qué el cambio? Vale, habían discutido... ¿pero no se supone que ella estaba enfadada con ella por otros motivos? Creía que era por Tommy, más sin embargo, según el comportamiento que había podido observar en ella, su enfado parecía ser directamente dirigido a su persona. A su persona, sin más. Sin Tommy's de por medio...

Se puso la mano en la barbilla para pensar mejor, y frunció el ceño. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Estaría Anna enfadada con ella directamente? Y si era así... ¿Por qué motivo? Si no era por Tommy... ¿Qué la podría haber enfadado? Porque habían discutido acaloradamente, con tan solo haber cruzado dos o tres palabras anteriores a esa vez...

En teoría no debería de haber tanta conexión entre ellas. Puesto que no habían hablado demasiado, y apenas se conocían. Más, sin embargo... parecía que sí la había. Siguió pensando...

¿Cuáles eran los motivos? Por qué había esa conexión entre ellas dos... por qué sentía como si tuvieran derechos ambas sobre la otra para discutir de ese modo, como si fueran...

Sonrió levemente. "Tortolitas. Qué tontería..." pensó Elsa para sus adentros, y posteriormente miró hacia la dirección de Anna. La vio de espaldas... Ese rojo pasión le quedaba demasiado bien...

Sintió un escalofrío acompañado de una leve contracción en el bajo vientre. Se sonrojó...

"Dios mío Elsa... ¿Qué demonios se te está pasando por la cabeza? ... Pero es que está... ay Dios"

Pensaba mientras bajaba su cabeza y trataba de despejar su mente. Ella no era de esas chicas, pero sentía que Anna sacaba tanto lo mejor como lo peor de ella. Es que Anna era tan perfecta... y ahora había demostrado ser una chica muy cuidadosa, obviamente preocupada por su aspecto, y le encantó realmente haberla visto así, de ese modo, indignada y reclamándole que por su culpa se había hecho aquel "horrible" (como ella lo había definido) arañazo...

La verdad era que Elsa sentía que se estaba dejando atrapar demasiado... y tenía que evitarlo. Debía cuidarse de ese sentimiento que posiblemente podría destruirla. Demasiada vulnerabilidad... como para ser sano. Eso estaba pensando.

Bajó su cabeza y continuó haciendo su tarea.

* * *

Anna, por su parte, no había levantado la vista del cuaderno en toda la clase. Se sentía demasiado mal como para hacerlo. No quería que su mente enfurecida la traicionara y la hiciera mirar hacia detrás (donde tenía a Elsa) o hacia el lado izquierdo, a unos metros (donde tenía a Tommy)

Sentía que en cierto modo los "odiaba" a los dos. En ese momento así lo había pensado... ¡Estaban saliendo a sus espaldas! eso era algo imperdonable, sin duda alguna... y se sentía despechada con Elsa, porque ella había dicho tantas cosas con su mirada, y ahora resultaba que al final ella misma iba a tener razón, y le gustaba Tommy.

"Maldita sea..." pensaba interiormente, y golpeaba sin poderlo evitar y camufladamente la mesa... "Ellos saliendo a mis espaldas, y yo... y yo..." Suspiró interiormente y parcialmente también exteriormente. Había pensado sin quererlo, "Y yo enamorada de ella", pero le dolía considerarlo conscientemente. ¿De qué le servía, pues? Sabía ahora que ella no era como esperó, que sus miradas no fueron lo que había pensado... que las había malinterpretado, que se había prendado de una chica, de una esencia, de un todo que nunca sería suyo...

Una honda punzada invadió todo su pecho. En el fondo no quería pensar eso... en el fondo quería confiar en su corazón por una vez en su vida, quería pensar que ella había interpretado correctamente las vibraciones que le transmitían esa mirada... Quería pensar que eso era inequívoco, que había sido demasiado potente como para ser algo autosugestionado por ella misma, pero sin embargo sus dos partes interiores estaban enfrentadas: una parte de ella pensaba una cosa, y la otra parte, pensaba todo lo contrario. Había pasado de estar supuestamente tranquila, a estar de repente en ese lío interior del cual no sabía cómo iba a salir.

Trató realmente de pasar el resto de la clase en paz... pero antes de que se diera cuenta, la estridente sirena había sonado. Cerró los ojos brevemente antes de levantarse, y se sintió el cuerpo pesado. Aunque más se sintió su alma pesada.

De forma imprevista en realidad, mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas porque ya era la hora de marcharse, sintió una mano en su hombro. Enseguida se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

Tommy la miraba con sonrisa gentil.

–¿Estás bien? –le dijo amablemente, con voz calmada, y metió las dos manos en sus bolsillos.

La joven pelirroja lo miró por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, pero no tardó demasiado en hacerlo, en cuanto hubo salido de su leve asombro, y entonces asintió levemente con su cabeza. Cerró la cremallera de su mochila.

Tommy sonrió del mismo modo. Sinceramente se le notaba extraño.

Pero obviamente ella no estaba bien... estaba deseando preguntarle si estaba saliendo con Elsa White, o qué era lo que se traía entre manos con ella, pero sentía miedo de la posible respuesta que podía recibir... aún así se armó de valor. No podía quedarse tampoco con la duda toda su vida...

–Realmente... –se calló por unos instantes–. Realmente quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Lo miró firmemente. Tommy frunció el ceño, confuso.

–¿Qué pregunta?

Anna guardó silencio por unos instantes. Observó toda la clase, y notó que no había nadie.

Lo volvió a mirar fijamente.

–¿Qué es...? –breve pausa–. ¿Qué es lo que tienes con... Elsa White?

Por extraño que le hubiera parecido en ese momento, (que le parecía bastante) Tommy no se alteró, y continuó con sus manos en los bolsillos, y sonriéndole de una forma extraña. De una forma tranquila, como era su sonrisa habitual que tan bien conocía.

Entreabrió la boca casi chasqueando la lengua, para responderle con tono tranquilo.

–No, Anna. –Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír–. La pregunta es: ¿Qué es lo que tienes TÚ con Elsa White?

Debemos admitir que la pregunta descolocó por completo a Anna. Lo miró medio boquiabierta, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo le preguntaba...? ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

Se puso nerviosa.

–¿Q-qué quieres decir? –lo miró con cierto reproche en su cara, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

Él siguió con el mismo gesto inalterable.

–Quiero decir que creía que ni siquiera apenas se conocían. –Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y gesticuló–. Y ahora resulta que os habéis montado lo que podría llamarse "un numerito" que francamente no he entendido, y...

–Espera... –lo interrumpió con el gesto serio–. ¿Cómo que un numerito?

Se cruzó de brazos. Él sonrió con ironía.

–Oh, vamos, Anna. No me dirás que no ha sido un numerito... –alargó su tono–. Algún motivo habréis tenido, y si no es mucho preguntar, me gustaría saber cuál.

Anna se puso violenta, sin más.

–¡No hay ningún motivo, Tommy! –abrió un poco los brazos–. Simplemente me... "Me molestó pensar que tú y ella"... Me sentía un poco mal, eso es todo. No estoy teniendo un buen día, ya sabes, no todos los días son del color de rosa, ¿no?

Miró hacia debajo y hacia el lado con sus brazos cruzados. No confiaba demasiado en que Tommy se creyese eso.

El atleta negó irónicamente con la cabeza.

–Mira. No sé qué, pero algo os traéis entre manos. No me preguntes exactamente por qué, pero así lo siento. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Se dirigió un poco más duramente a ella. Anna levantó la vista y su cara era de preocupación total–. Porque Elsa se fue del mismo modo que tú en el patio.

Ahora era el chico el que se cruzaba de brazos...

Anna bajó la mirada confusa. Comenzó a mover los ojos casi frenéticamente hacia los lados por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar respuestas o digerir aquello que él le había dicho.

–¿Estás saliendo con ella? –le soltó Anna sin vaselina.

Tommy levantó su cabeza.

–... No. –Su tono era firme, y sus brazos seguían cruzados.

Se produjo un silencio. Anna entreabrió la boca, no sabía qué hacer o pensar en ese momento. Pero no pudo darle forma a sus ideas, puesto que Tommy continuó hablando.

–Y seguramente eso te alegra, ¿no? –su tono era serio y firme.

Ella se sorprendió.

–Tommy, yo no... –dijo de forma tranquila en su tono, y lo miró con el rostro abatido–. ¿Por qué tendría que alegrarme? Es solo...

–Porque parece que te alegra, Anna. –Seguía cruzado de brazos, ofendido–. Verás, comprendo que llevábamos tiempo saliendo, pero...

–Te equivocas completamente con eso. –Dijo ella negando y sonriendo de forma irónica, con su cabeza también.

Él se sorprendió... no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

–¿Cómo dices?

Anna se puso sus manos en jarra. Después negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

–Olvídalo... no creo que lo entendieras. –Hizo el amago de marcharse, sin más.

Él la agarró rápidamente del brazo y la detuvo, quedando ambos a pocos centímetros y Anna de perfil, correspondió a su seria y decidida mirada.

–Será mejor que me lo expliques ahora mismo. Tú no eres así, Anna.

Su rostro era quebrado. Tommy tenía razón... ella normalmente no era así, ella no solía comportarse así... pero ahora...

Se escuchó la puerta de repente. Uno de los profesores, el de historia, había entrado en la misma. Tommy y Anna lo miraron, aún agarrados.

El profesor se aclaró la garganta.

–Ejem. Siento molestaros, pero el horario de clases ha terminado como sabréis, y...

–Sí, profesor, de todas formas ya nos íbamos. –Anna lo interrumpió, se zafó rápido de Tommy de forma brusca, agarró su mochila y salió de la clase.

–¡Anna! ¡Eh, Anna! –Le gritó Tommy, cogiendo rápidamente también su mochila y saliendo detrás de ella.

El profesor los miró alejarse, confuso. "Qué panda de chicos raros", pensó, y se dirigió a recoger unos papeles del escritorio.

* * *

Casi estaba a punto de salir de la biblioteca, pues se había quedado un poco más para recoger algunos libros, y devolver otros...

Se encontraba de forma erguida devolviéndolos a sus sitio, mientras que cogía los nuevos apoyándolos lo mejor que podía entre sus brazos, ya que los solía coger en cantidad...

Suerte que los libros de Preston estaban siempre disponibles para todos los alumnos... pues ella necesitaría una paga más que extra si tuviera que comprar todos los que se había leído a lo largo de su vida.

Ya se disponía a salir, se encontraba guardando los libros en su bolso grisáceo, cuando oyó voces en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño. Decidió salir poco a poco, y a lo lejos, aún dentro de la biblioteca con la puerta abierta, divisó un reflejo rápido totalmente rojo de destellos negros, y después el inconfundible chándal azul y amarillo del equipo de fútbol del colegio. Era Tommy. ¿Y posiblemente Anna? No. Seguramente. Cómo olvidar esa camisa roja...

Terminó de guardar a toda prisa los libros, y salió casi corriendo de allí. Ellos ya le llevaban cierta ventaja... ¿Por qué irían gritando?

Caminó un poco más, y entonces se los encontró en la puerta del instituto. Paró sus paros y se escondió detrás de la puerta del colegio que todavía tenía un ratito más abierto. No creía que la hubieran visto, porque realmente ambos parecían estar enfadados, de hecho, le costaba pensar que Tommy casi parecía estar maltratando a Anna, de no ser porque eso justamente daba a entender.

Los escuchó atentamente. Primero la voz de Tommy... después la voz de Anna se alzaban acaloradamente. Prestó atención absoluta: ¿Así que posiblemente era cierto que ella había causado problemas? ¿Sus teorías habían cierto ciertas?

–¡No, Anna! Necesito que me expliques lo que has dicho. –Decía Tommy, agarrándola del brazo.

–Suéltame, Tommy. No está bien lo que estás haciendo. –Le respondía Anna, mirándolo con rabia, y al mismo tiempo seriedad.

–Si lo hago te irás. –Su mirada pasó a ser suplicante–. ¿Es algo relativo a Elsa?

Ella entreabrió la boca, con desconcierto.

–¿Qué? ¡NO! –frunció el ceño.

Él no la soltaba...

–¿Ah, no? –su tono era irónico–. Pues a mí me parece que por algo tiene que ser, y si dices que no es por mí...

Anna guardó silencio. Su adrenalina estaba aumentando a un nivel muy alto ya, y estaba a punto de explotar.

–Cállate, Tommy. Será mejor que te calles. –Hizo una breve pausa–. Por favor.

Él la miró por unos segundos con gesto imparcial, y después dijo en todo tranquilo:

–No entiendo por qué quieres que me calle.

Se había cruzado de brazos, pero estaba tranquilo.

Anna bajó la cabeza y suspiró... maldita sea. Se sentía a punto de estallar... aquello la estaba quemando por dentro.

–Maldita sea, Tommy... –negó y cerró los ojos derrotada por dentro.

Él la miró del mismo modo, y ciertamente pensaba con acierto que ahora era el momento idóneo para ahondar definitivamente.

–Dime. ¿Qué pasa, Anna? Te conozco.

Y era cierto. La conocía. Él no era tonto... sabía que tanto tiempo con un chico al que supuestamente amaba y tener que ponerse a tono de alcohol para tocarlo más eróticamente, no era algo normal. Pero decidió dejarla... dejarla a ella decirle si tenía razón o no.

Anna se sentó en el bordillo de la calle sin más, y se echó a llorar. Había llegado a su límite de negaciones interiores... y ahora de ciertas negaciones exteriores. Sí. Era por Elsa White. Ya está, lo había dejado claro.

Él se acercó a ella un poco y no se atrevió a sentarse. Sintió como medio mundo se le vino abajo en un momento, puesto que había confirmado lo que él ya había estado pensando desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque se lo negaba. Y ahora, resultaba que ahora... parecía haber entendido que Anna Green, su novia durante cinco meses, tenía algún tipo de interés por la misma mujer que él.

Miraba al aire con gesto destruido pero al mismo tiempo concienciado.

–... Lo siento, Anna. –Dijo de repente con seriedad.

Ella lo miró levantando la cabeza que tenía escondida entre sus rodillas. Sus ojos eran acristalados, levemente. No entendió a qué venía eso.

–¿Q...? –comenzó Anna–. No tienes que sentirlo, la culpa es mía, yo...

–Diego que lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que te entrometas. –Su tono era el más serio que había oído nunca en el tiempo que lo conocía. Miraba al horizonte con el mismo gesto anterior.

Anna se levantó de la acera, lentamente y como mecanizado, con sus ojos llorosos y su rostro mojado. Lo miró estupefacta y con la boca entreabierta.

Él la miró también cruzado de brazos, con pose firme, girando su cabeza. Vio cómo ella fruncía su ceño incrédulamente.

–Creo saber lo que sientes. –Hizo una pausa–. Pero eso no te da derechos.

Anna ahora gesticulaba incredulidad muy levemente, realmente no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

–Tú... tú no sabes nada, Tommy Snell. –Lo miró con casi rabia en sus ojos. Él ya había vuelto a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Soltó una risita irónica mientras bajaba la cabeza.

–¿Crees que soy tonto? Anna... –negó–. Es normal que una chica que no haya querido tener intimidad con su chico en cinco meses de relación, y que las pocas veces viniera provocada cuando bebías de más, además siendo todo conatos; es normal que esa chica tenga otros gustos. Le vayan otras cosas, cosas como...

–Ni se te ocurra, Tom Snell. –Su tono fue duro, al interrumpirlo.

Tom la miró con neutralidad. No continuó hablando.

Se produjo un leve silencio.

–Tan solo te diré que ella no es así. –Dijo él, colgándose su mochila a un lado del hombro–. Ella es diferente.

Anna tragó saliva. Tommy se fue alejando sin más, caminando con la mano metida en el bolsillo y el paso firme. Algo se apoderó de ella.

–ESO LO VEREMOS, TOM SNELL. –Le gritó sin gritarle.

Él aminoró levemente por unos segundos, hasta que se paró del todo. De espaldas. Segundos después, continuó caminando.

Anna suspiró... y sintió como una ola de rabia la había poseído, invadiendo todo su cuerpo, y para descargarla no tuvo más remedio que patear el poste de STOP que había allí a la entrada, el cual era usado para el autobús. Menudo dolor estaba sintiendo, pero ahora no le importaba nada. Se agarró la cabeza y la cara tras hacerlo, y al girarse en esa ola de enfado, se encontró con una figura que le era totalmente familiar: Elsa White.

* * *

Los azules ojos de la chica rubia se clavaban ahora en los de Anna. Parecían ahora dos pistoleras en un duelo. Una enfrente de la otra.

Ella lo había escuchado todo. Todo, todo, todo. No podía creerse lo que había estado escuchando tras esa puerta. Sentía que era el único día por el que había valido la pena levantarse esa mañana para sumergirse en Preston. Por esa... por esa confesión, ni más ni menos que de Anna Green. Estaba en un estado que ni ella misma sabía calificar.

Anna se paralizó, por otra parte y como era natural. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas. ¿Desde cuándo...? No podía saberlo. Por su gesto... maldita sea. Era muy posible que ella se hubiera enterado de todo.

"Joder. Mierda". Pensaba interiormente, sin poder moverse del sitio.

Entonces vio como Elsa dio un paso al frente... mientras su largo y abundante cabello rubio ondeaba al viento, como a cámara lenta. Pasó por su lado. Se detuvo. La miró de perfil. Leve sonrisa en su rostro...

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Elsa volvió a caminar, pero entonces Anna la detuvo con su voz.

–Espera. ¿Qué has oído? –Aún no se había volteado.

Elsa permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Se estaba divirtiendo, pero tampoco la había mirado todavía.

–No sé de qué me hablas. –Su tono era tan apacible que era encantador.

Anna se dio la vuelta bruscamente y se quedó un poco cerca de ella, de frente. Esa mirada la desarmó, una vez más. Había levantado el brazo y el índice para recriminarle, pero enseguida se calmó, levemente.

–No me tomes por tonta. Sabes... sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

Elsa le sonrió levemente. Se puso frente a ella, girándose del todo, pues antes solo lo había hecho parcialmente.

–Infórmame, pues. –Y cómicamente, casi, se cruzó de brazos con aire altivo.

–Fuck you... –murmuró muy entre dientes Anna.

Elsa frunció el ceño al no entender, y entonces Anna volvió a recobrar la compostura.

–Que lo olvides. –Dijo Anna con aires altivos, del mismo modo.

Elsa sonrió con sarcasmo. ¿Conque la desafiaba? Bien...

–No tengo nada que olvidar, Srta. Green... usted me ha dejado clara su posición.

Sonrió gentilmente, e hizo el amago de marcharse.

Anna la miraba con cierta rabia... ¿Es que todos pensaban desafiarla hoy...? Maldita Elsa White y maldito Tom Snell. Contuvo sus ganas de volver a patear la farola con la cual se iba cruzando en su camino en adelante, y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón corto.

Joder, hoy había sido un día desastroso... y encima resulta que Elsa White parecía haberse enterado de todo. Pero ella no contaba con eso. Joder. Ahora estaba pensando que quizá Elsa no mereciera la pena... ¿Por qué "competir" con Tom para conquistarla? Si era evidente que después de todo tan solo era una chica rara presumida...

Suspiró. Ahora tenía algo mucho peor entre manos... no podía dar marcha atrás. Estaba segura de que Elsa había escuchado eso, y aunque la sacara de quicio, sabía que no todo estaba claro, y que Tom no se iba a quedar quieto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterse ese tipo? Ahora lo había visto como un extraño, de repente...

Y quería dejarlo, quería controlarse... pero ya era demasiado tarde. A ella era a quién más le molestaba, tras lo que había observado de Elsa, pero... eso no impedía que ella tuviera esos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que al parecer no eran únicos.


	9. Desafío

Chapter 9: Desafío

La frustración de Anna Green cada vez se había hecho más prominente. Caminaba hacia su casa, oscilando entre un paso lento y un paso quizá demasiado rápido. La actitud de "White" (como le había nacido llamarla cuando se encontraba enfadada) la había confundido y al mismo tiempo la había hecho sentirse estúpida. Quizá demasiado estúpida...

Por no hablar de Tommy. Tommy... él era muchísimo peor. Ella no sabía nada de Elsa. O eso creía... Ella creía no haber notado nada raro en Elsa. No quería pensarlo, en realidad. En ese momento tan solo quería arrancárselos a los dos; tanto de sus pensamientos, como del interior de su ser.

Pateó una botella de plástico, que aseguraba que antes contenía agua mineral. Miró hacia el cielo... y quiso dejar que la brisa la calmara, pero a plena luz del día, en vísperas del verano... lo único que encontró fue el calor sofocante que arrastraba consigo la luz del sol. Penetraba por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía aún peor. Y ya era mucho decir.

"Maldita Elsa White y maldito Tom Snell..." Se repetía una y otra vez, mientas sus ojos adoptaban una pose de rabia resentida. ¿Y si no debía luchar por Elsa? Si Elsa White era demasiado y no lo merecía. Lo pensó una vez más; Con criterio. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo quizá... sabía que esa no era la realidad.

Suspiró hondamente. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. Desde luego, no estaba pensando con claridad en ese preciso instante. Sabía que ella había tenido que oír algo. Algo como...

"Y si es así... ¿realmente no hubiera reaccionado de otro modo? ..." Volvió a suspirar entrecortadamente. "Vamos, Anna... eso es ridículo. Si Elsa White quisiera... si ella sintiera... Espera. ¿He dicho si ella sintiera? ... Si ella sintiera algo... ¿Quizá habría reaccionado de otro modo completamente diferente?".

Y de repente, una voz interior que no supo reconocer muy bien, le dijo: "¿Y no has pensado en la probabilidad de que siendo así, hubiera sido todo relativamente fácil?".

Frunció el ceño. Tuvo una batallita con aquella voz interior. Ambas pelaban. Y así siguieron, hasta que llegó a casa y la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos para proporcionarle un aceptable respiro.

* * *

Arrojó con fuerza la mochila grisácea al centro de la cama. Intentó contener por un instante el éxtasis y las ganas de gritar que la poseían en ese momento, antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¡ANNA GREEN SIENTE ALGO POR MÍ!", era lo que le gritaba su interior con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Dio saltitos leves que creyó contenidos; pero realmente el suelo podía comprobar con facilidad todo lo contrario. Se agarró la cara. Gritó de emoción para sus adentros y conteniendo exteriorizarlo, mientras repetía todos los anteriores gestos, al mismo tiempo. Se dejó invadir por un sentimiento que creía desconocido hasta ese momento, justo antes de caer tumbada en la cama de un salto, abandonándose a las frías sábanas (misteriosamente), y aquel frescor no hizo más que aumentar su expresión de felicidad, que se vio contrastada con sus ojos cerrados. No estaba en ese mundo... Anna Green había confesado como si del final de una película romántica americana se tratase, que sentía algo por ella. "Ya lo veremos", le había dicho a Tommy.

"¿Ya veremos qué?" Había pensado Elsa... "Si sabes que eres la única... que siempre lo fuiste".

Y, como si fuera realmente una adolescente, más aún, se giró y agarró con fuerza las sábanas, (en ese momento no notó la ausencia de su almohada, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado) inhalando el olor a extrema limpieza que de éstas se desprendía.

Elsa sonrió. Sonrió como nunca antes, se sintió en paz. Se sintió... plena.

Quiso pensar en Anna, quiso pensar... en imaginársela esta vez a plena consciencia de que era cierto, dándole la mano. Hablándole bonito. Dándole un tierno beso... en los labios. Y se sonrojó. Se encogió en su cama. Agarró más fuerte las sábanas. Era demasiado... demasiado para ella. Besar, rozar los labios de Anna Green con los suyos. Esos labios rosados que tan solo eran equiparables con el éxtasis que proporcionaba la sensación de estar cerca del puro fuego...

Y, por un momento, eso fue lo que sintió. Un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo, poniéndola roja de la cabeza a los pies. Después le agarró la cara con las dos manos. Quería decirle tantas cosas bonitas... tantas cosas que se había callado por tanto tiempo... que temía que aquello fuera un sueño. ¿Y si se había confundido? Aunque todo estaba claro, eso solo había ocurrido, ciertamente, en sus mejores sueños. Y, ella creía... los sueños no se hacían realidad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Automáticamente y a voluntad, Elsa recordó esas palabras. Las sintió cobrar vida en lo más profundo de su pensamiento. Ese llanto... todo alrededor, por supuesto, de su querida pelirroja, de su adorada Anna Green. Sonrió, pensando que le encantaba repetirse su nombre completo.

Recordó también su encuentro con ella... su "mini encuentro", dado que en ese momento ninguna de las dos tuvieron mucho que decirse. Era más, (o era todo) lo que el corazón callaba, opacando las muestras de cariño correspondido en ese mismo instante. Elsa no lo habría hecho así en ese momento.

Se moría por Anna Green. Sí, lo hacía. Pero... pero no podía, de buenas a primeras, decirle que ella también le correspondía. Primero tenía que ver qué tan en serio habían surgido de sus labios aquellas palabras que dirigió a Tommy directamente y a ella indirectamente. Era una chica prudente, no quería que el corazón la dominase hasta un punto de no retorno. Sabía que, un posible golpe por equivocación o por "rollito transitorio" la sumiría demasiado en la miseria. Y eso no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo...

Porque ella con Anna quería todo. Quería la vida. Quería la muerte. Quería el amor. Quería la confianza. Quería la plenitud... La quería a ella; la quería toda.

Volvió a sonreír... "Toda..." se pisó sensualmente y al mismo tiempo tímidamente el labio inferior. "Una Anna Green al sentido... toda para ella". Curioso concepto.

Se levantó de la cama, algo pesadamente. Sus lentos, provocativos y sensuales pasos, (que hacían justicia a lo que iba pensando en ese momento, mientras se mordía levemente su dedo índice y rozaba el gordo con su labio inferior) iban directos al baño, puesto que no se puede negar que ese fuego la había consumido: ese fuego que tenía mucho que ver con el concepto "toda".

¿Pero cómo iba a evitarlo? Después de todo... ahora tenía más derecho que antes a imaginarla e incluso a hacerlo realidad, y... y realmente quería hacerlo. Quería sentir a Anna, quería... quizá dominarla. Era tanto tiempo el que había esperado, mirando a escondidas tras las puertas de uno de los baños del vestuario, tras las estanterías de la biblioteca, tras la mesa de clase, tras los arbustos en el patio del receso... esos ojos verdes, su pelo y esas trenzas pelirrojas que siempre le hacían sacar un suspiro; aquel brillo y extremo cuidado, en un pelirrojo casi puro, que se había notar aún más cuando se lo soltaba... Era todo eso, era tanto, que ahora sentía que no podría esperar mucho más. Necesitaba a Anna. Y la necesitaba mucho.

Se sumergió casi del todo en las tibias pero más frías aguas de la bañera... mientras los pensamientos se apoderaban de su mente. No quería equivocarse... y era por eso que debía guardar la compostura. Aunque en ello se le fuese la vida, podía sentir en ese momento. Y se volvió a sumergir aún más.

* * *

Faltaban pocos días para que el baile de graduación llegase,y con él el final del curso, pero las clases se le estaban haciendo pesadas de igual manera. Era solamente pensar en "White"... y querer quedarse en la cama todo el día.

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la fina sábana que la había estado custodiando casi toda la noche, en cuanto escuchó el estridente sonido del despertador. "El maldito ya me está recordando que ya es la hora de ir a Preston" pensó a regañadientes, pero ya muy despierta. La noche no había sido fácil.

Su madre, que solía visitarla antes de irse a trabajar, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

–Anna, cariño, ya me voy a trabajar –comenzó a decirle, pero enseguida se percató de que su hija era ahora un bulto blanco, parecido en demasía a una crisálida que no quería salir de su encierro.

Se le escapó una dulce pero confusa risita. No solía ver a Anna hacerse la remolona de ese modo, a falta de media hora para las 8:00.

A paso lento se dirigió a ella y le dijo al oído, retirando despacio la sábana que su hija volvió a agarrar con fuerza para volver a arroparse hasta los límites.

–¿Te ocurre algo, hija?

Anna frunció el ceño bajo la sábana, y tan solo se quejó en un gruñido. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba de... un enfado que todavía no había podido explicarse con claridad. Había dado también una patada al aire.

–Vas a llegar tarde a clases...

El tono de su madre, había podido apreciar la pelirroja, era entre confuso e inquisidor. No era fácil hacer enfadar a su madre, pues era una mujer tranquila de cabeza fría, pero eso no significaba que "inalterable".

Suspiró entonces y a la velocidad del rayo se apartó la sábana y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Su aspecto era cómico para ser benevolente, pues tenía algunas ojeras y todo el pelo extremadamente revuelto.

Su madre contuvo la risa que ya amenazaba con escaparse. La miró después con ternura.

–Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? –le agarró la mano–. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes dolor de estómago?

Anna la miró... suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse. El tacto de su madre siempre era reconfortante para ella.

–No, mamá... –finalmente optó por dar la cara–. Es tan solo que siempre llego antes de lo previsto levantándome a esta hora, y esta vez decidí esperar un poco. Sabes que me suelo arreglar relativamente rápido.

Su madre rió y repitió su mismo diálogo, enfatizando eso de "relativamente rápido", haciendo el gesto de las comillas con las manos. Aquella broma mañanera sonsacó a Anna una dulce sonrisa, mientras bajaba su mirada y su rostro.

Su madre volvió a cogerla de la mano, tras que terminó de reír. Atrajo a ella su cabeza con la otra, acercó sus labios a su frente y le depositó un beso en la misma.

–Más vale que te des prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo al instituto, tesoro. Yo ya debo irme.

Y, posteriormente, se levantó.

Anna la observó salir de la habitación, y emitió al cerrarse la puerta un hondo suspiro... y entonces fue cuando los pensamientos y los recuerdos de nuevo se le amontonaban irremediablemente en su torturada mente. Presente estaba White, presente estaba Tommy... presentes estaban todos, en cierto modo.

Se incorporó del todo levantándose, y se dirigió al baño. Sabía que esta vez no tenía mucho tiempo para ducharse, pero sin duda alguna optó por ello. Nada mejor que el agua semi-fría para acallar los pensamientos...

* * *

La clase de arte ahora no pintaba como su favorita. De hecho, estaba pensando que ahora ninguna eran sus favoritas... porque tenía que compartir la misma aula con aquellos dos indeseables, los cuales había bautizado en ese preciso instante.

Michael Dallas se le cruzó en su camino de repente, justo cuando iba a entrar a clases. Llevaba su mochila sujeta en una sola asa y hacia el lado, y era de color negro, con filos y algunos adornos rojos. No le había dado tiempo de trenzarse el pelo, así que se lo dejó suelto, y una fina diadema blanca lucía entre medio de sus cabellos, haciendo contraste a su camisa de manga corta azulada y a su falda del mismo color que la diadema.

Prestó atención entonces a las palabras de Dallas, que habían roto su estado de ensimismamiento severo.

–Anna Green, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

–¿Puedes decirle algo a Tommy de mi parte? –el tipo hizo una brevísima pausa, se le notaba la respiración algo entrecortada–. Dile que se nos ha adelantado el partido que teníamos previsto jugar el próximo día, y que lo tenemos esta misma tarde. Por lo tanto el entrenamiento será hoy en el recreo. No se lo digo yo personalmente porque no le he visto aún, y además me ha tocado la ardua tarea de avisar a todos los miembros del equipo y estoy que no doy abasto. –Hizo otra pausa breve–. Y como tú eres su novia, pues he pensado que tarde o temprano lo verás.

Anna trató de reaccionar, aún andaba algo espesa. Pero el tipo iba tan apurado que apenas le dio tiempo a decir un "pero..." y entonces éste se evaporó, tras decirle aquello de... "¡Gracias, nos vemos!". Ella gritó un "¡Eh, espera!" que fue inútil, puesto que se notaba que era un atleta.

Suspiró de nuevo tras eso, y entonces rozó el picaporte de la puerta, notando que ésta ya se encontraba abierta. Apenas le dio tiempo a levantar la vista, cuando ya se le atragantó algo a través de lo que vieron sus ojos.

"¿Tan temprano y ya tan juntitos?"

Sus pensamientos fueron instintivos y su gesto resonó en su interior con recelo.

Tom y Elsa se encontraban enfrente suyo, bromeando y riendo, como si nada. Elsa aún llevaba su mochila colgada al costado, así que dedujo que habría llegado hace poco. O... había llegado pronto, pero no quería separarse de "su amorcito".

Esos propios pensamientos suyos en plan irónico incluso le hicieron daño, así que lo que hizo fue algo tan sencillo como apartarse y sentarse en las últimas filas de la clase.

La profesora entró al poco tiempo después, cuando Anna aún estaba acomodando las cosas que sacaba de su mochila para depositarlas en los bordes de la mesa.

¿Por qué tenía que mirarlos sonreír? ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente mirar hacia otro lado...?

... Pero lo cierto era que aquello no fue posible... pues sus ojos se iban solos, sin que ella pudiera controlarlos. Fruncía el ceño, con gran expresión recelosa. No podía apartar la vista de ellos, ni siquiera cuando sacaba a tientas las cosas.

"Maldito Tommy".

* * *

Su dibujo había sido el de un dragón que escupía fuego, dado que las clases de arte particularmente ya eran de ejercicios libres.

Lo custodiaba un enorme castillo, alto y de gran profundidad. Sus ojos eran rojos y la línea vertical que se hallaba en el centro de ellos era muy prominente. Ella había puesto especial esmero en ese detalle. Posiblemente así se sentía... dividida y ennegrecida por dentro.

El rojo representaba su rabia, y con la espada del caballero quería hacer justicia. El fuego era el símbolo de la magnitud del asunto al que se enfrentaba, y entonces metafóricamente se vio pequeña ante tal enemigo.

¿Era Tommy un dragón gigante que escupía fuego? ¿Era cierto que ella no era más que una noble dama o caballero con una simple espada afilada como única arma de defensa? ¿Era Elsa la princesa a la que debía rescatar? ¿O tal vez debería arrojarla a las fauces de aquella fiera con alas, y ojos de serpiente?

Por un momento creyó sentirse mejor. Visualizar la situación a la que se enfrentaba de forma metafórica la ayudaban a ver las cosas un poco más claras. Entonces pensó que lo que realmente importa no es el músculo del cuerpo, sino el músculo de la mente. Ese es el mejor de todos. Tenía que pensar algo para salir airosa de todo eso.

Recordó entonces cuando sonó la campana a los pocos segundos de acabar su dibujo que tenía un mensaje de aquel "otro indeseable" de Dallas para Tommy. Realmente no tenía deseo alguno de dirigir palabra alguna a él, pero pensó que era lo correcto.

Se tragó como pudo su enfado cuando ellos dos volvían a salir de clase cargados con las mochilas y juntos; entonces se acercó a ellos a sus espaldas. Era la primera vez que veía a Elsa sentarse en las primeras filas...

–Eh, tú, Tommy. –Dijo la pelirroja de forma seca y medio desafiante, cuando el chico estaba a punto de salir hacia afuera, pero aún no llegaba a la puerta.

Cesaron las risas y tanto Tommy como Elsa, o "White", se giraron hacia ella.

–¿Qué quieres? –le respondió en el mismo tono, tras mirarla por unos segundos breves.

–Tengo un mensaje para ti. De un tal Dallas. –Levantó su cabeza con gesto altivo.

Tommy se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Dispara.

Ella lo miró por poco tiempo.

–Bien, resulta que ese tipo me ha parado en la puerta de la clase para decirme que tienes un entrenamiento por un partido adelantado o algo así para este mismo recreo.

Él no alteró su gesto, ni movió un músculo.

–Este receso no puedo. He quedado con Elsa.

Ella se puso sus manos en su cintura, y le respondió al instante.

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Es lo que él dijo.

El caballero de la edad moderna y chándal a rallas se paró a reflexionar por unos segundos. Puso su mano en su barbilla, murmurando un "hmmm" continuado.

Entonces Elsa intervino.

–Tommy, no te preocupes por mí si tienes que hacer algo. Me pasaré por la biblioteca.

Anna miró entonces por primera vez a Elsa, pues había evitado dirigirle la mirada hasta ese momento en que lo hizo por instinto. Recelosa...

Elsa no la miró.

Tommy si lo hizo, miró a la rubia, y después miró a Anna, que recobraba la compostura y volvía a poner su gesto altivo, tratando de salir de su comienzo de ensimismamiento.

–¿Era muy importante el partido?

Ella frunció el ceño. Aquello le estaba resultando ya ridículo y demasiado pesado. ¿Dónde estaba la espada del noble caballero de la brillante armadura?

–¿Y yo qué sé? ¿Me crees tu secretaria? Tan solo me dijo lo que te he dicho, no sé nada más, pues ese Dallas carece un poco de modales, ya que se piró a toda leche tras decirme que te comunicara el mensaje.

El tipo se quedó un poco aturdido, pero enseguida reaccionó y volvió a mirar a Elsa. Anna la miró a ella de nuevo, de forma impulsiva y se decía, ajena a su voluntad.

–Voy a aclarar este asunto. –Dijo Tommy, de forma seria–. ¿Me esperas para la próxima clase?

Elsa asintió y sonrió...

Tommy sonrió a su peculiar estilo de levantar una ceja, y rápidamente, y sin pensar demasiado debemos recalcar, salió de la clase, dejándolas a las dos completamente solas.

* * *

Pasaron unos leves segundos... y Elsa no podía evitar mirar a Anna frente a ella, con su cabeza dándole el perfil y sus brazos cruzados. Aún ninguna se había movido del sitio inicial y... una sonrisa dulce se le dibujaba en el rostro a la rubia.

Su pelirroja todavía no había dado señales de vida, hasta que bruscamente giró su cabeza hacia ella. Entonces Elsa, sorprendida, se atragantó casi con su sonrisa, que trató de esconder pero Anna había logrado vislumbrarla por un segundo.

Se descruzó de brazos... irguió sus hombros.

–¿Qué miras tú con esa sonrisa? –el tono aparentaba y trataba de ser inquisidor, pero en realidad era confuso.

Elsa no pudo evitar entonces reír un poco de forma pícara ante esa postura de su chica, y enseguida se llevó su mano a la boca, tratando así de ocultar su curvatura. Su risita asomó entonces de entre sus labios con ese gesto, antes de decir un "nada" un poco burlón.

Anna la miró frunciendo el ceño y apenas inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

"No puedo creer que encima te burles..."

Suspiró para sus adentros.

–Tan solo... –el tono de voz de la rubia la sorprendió y volvió a mirarla de forma automática. Su gesto ahora era más confuso que antes–. Tan solo me hizo un poco de gracia benévola tu actitud tan... desafiante y tan quisquillosa.

Anna abrió su boca en plan sorpresa casi extrema.

–No es mi culpa que tu querido Tommy sea corto de entendederas. –Puso de nuevo su gesto altivo.

Elsa volvió a reír del mismo modo que antes. Anna se desesperó.

–¿Corto de entendederas? –repitió la rubia aún ocultando su sonrisa tras su mano.

–Por lo visto tú también lo eres. –Se defendió como pudo la pelirroja y se volvió a cruzar de brazos mirando hacia el lado.

Elsa se puso entonces seria, y sin pensarlo nada, sus palabras se salieron de su boca, en un tono neutral y al mismo tiempo concienciado.

–Tú me impediste que entendiera.

Anna, que comenzaba a blasfemar casi para sus adentros entreabrió su boca, y a los pocos segundos se giró lentamente hacia ella. La miró frunciendo el ceño, pero de forma confusa, en lugar de forma enfadada. Puso sus manos alrededor de sus caderas, dejando su mochila detrás de sus brazos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que "yo te impedí que entendieras"?

Miró distraídamente hacia el lado... ¿creía entender aquél tono, o era cosa suya?

Elsa la volvió a mirar apenas sonriendo... y agarró el asa de su mochila ejerciendo apenas un poco de presión.

–Me dijiste que olvidara lo sucedido.

Ahora la mirada de Elsa hacia Anna era apenas recelosa, y al mismo tiempo un pelín suplicante.

La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su cierta sorpresa, pero tan solo se quedó seria y apretó levemente los dientes.

* * *

La puerta se abrió entonces, y apareció el joven Snell interrumpiendo el momento. Venía susurrando algo. Anna y Elsa se seguía mirando.

Anna fruncía el ceño levemente, y denotaba cierta batalla concienciada interior que no dejaba lugar a dudas: su rostro era de algo que se contenía y que no quería decir. Elsa la miraba un poco seria, como haciéndole saber que ella ya sabía lo que era. Trataba de persuadirla de ese modo para que lo soltara todo.

Pero cuando Tommy se acercó y su voz se hizo un poco más nítida en el lugar, Anna desvió su mirada, y entonces dirigió sus pasos alrededor de ellos encaminándose hacia la puerta, dejando un aire de frío en el corazón de Elsa, que se sintió ultrajada y frustrada.

Su pelirroja perfecta de ojos verdes y trenzas estructuradas se había marchado... otra vez. Un suspiro contenido quería salir de su interior. Quería dejar escapar así todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La tristeza la invadía. Tanto, que ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de Tommy...

–Elsa, ¿me estás escuchando? –añadió el chico confuso, con el ceño fruncido, ante el estado hipnótico y alejado de la chica con poderes telequinéticos.

Reaccionó entonces.

–Sí, Tommy... entiendo que ese partido es importante, no te preocupes, nos veremos si eso en otro momento...

La miró. Le pasaba algo. Estaba distante de repente. Entonces pensó que la había visto con Anna... Anna.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa? –su tono era de claro "suéltalo ya".

–No. –Respondió la rubia con tono algo abatido pero al mismo tiempo recompuesto, y entonces sonó la campana que indicaba el final del descanso entre clases y el próximo comienzo de la siguiente–. Debemos irnos, o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase.

La siguió mirando serio, pero Elsa todavía no había levantado la vista.

–Creo conocerte hasta el punto de saber cuándo te ocurre algo y cuando no. –Breve pausa. Meditación–. ¿Es por Anna?

Elsa lo miró de repente. Saltó como una percha.

–¿P-por qué tendría que ser por Anna? –su gesto ahora de preocupación y sus nervios ya afloraban.

Seguía el gesto bastante serio de Tommy. Quería dejar de sentirse como un estúpido y entender de una vez por qué siempre salían las dos vapuleadas cuando estaban juntas.

–Porque has estado a solas con ella. ¿Verdad?

–No hemos estado hablando de nada, Tommy. –Elsa recuperó la compostura relativamente rápido.

–Eso espero, porque siempre parece que te afecta en cierto modo lo que ella hace.

Elsa entreabrió la boca.

–Te equivocas. –Se irguió y salió de la clase.

* * *

"¿Tú me has impedido que entienda? ¿Qué carajos significa eso, White?"

Se repetía Anna, mientras caminaba a rumbo perdido por el patio del recreo de Preston. Su cabeza se encontraba bajada, y su ceño fruncido en un claro estado de confusión.

Un panorama interesante, seguramente habrían pensado algunos, hasta que levantó la vista de forma inconsciente y se percató de que enfrente tenía a Christine Hamilton.

–Oh, no. –Murmuró lamentada Anna, mientras la mirada fría de la morena se había clavado en ella.

–¿Irás al baile? –soltó sin previo aviso. Tono endurecido, casi no parecía una pregunta.

–No. –Su respuesta fue certera. Casi al mismo tono. No se iba a dejar intimidar por esa niñata malcriada.

–Bien, porque la santurrona si piensa ir, y con tu novio. ¿Qué te parece? –Provocaba, o intentaba, con su tono. Parecía divertirle bastante.

Sus ojos verdes se alzaron. Su expresión se tornó neutral.

–Me parece que me da igual porque Tom ya no es mi novio.

Un aire sorpresivo surgió del rostro de la morena, y se rió levemente con la boca abierta.

–¿Has roto con él?

–Sobra la respuesta. –Gesto altivo.

Hamilton repitió el mismo gesto de antes.

–No puedo creer que esa estúpida de White haya conseguido tanto.

Había estado alucinando...

Anna se quedó quieta y callada por unos breves segundos más, y entonces hizo el amago de irse.

–Tengo que irme. –Dijo, y se encaminó.

Giró a unos metros y vio como Hamilton estaba hablando por teléfono.

"Menuda chismosa entrometida..." pensó Anna.

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos segundos que había girado su cabeza hacia delante tras mirar a Hamilton, y para su sorpresa, Elsa White estuvo a punto de derribarla justo delante de ella. ¿Qué demonios?

Se miraron. Gesto serio de ambas. Mucho que decirse y poco que decían.

Anna hizo el amago de irse sin más, pero entonces Elsa volvió a interponerse en su camino, alzando levemente el pie. Ya estaba un poco cansada del juego del gato y el ratón.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –golpeó primero Anna, y la miró de forma seria.

–Es muy fácil. Solo tienes que olvidarlo. –Una bomba de relojería se apoderó de la boca de Elsa. La miraba con gesto bastante serio. Estaba muy resentida. Pensó que podría aguantar, pero... el caso es que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

–¿Qué tratas de d-decirme con eso? –Anna perdió el control levemente, pero recobró la compostura de nuevo.

–Creo que tú lo sabes bien.

Se volvían a mirar...

"¿Que lo sé bien?" pensaba confusa.

–N-no me apetece estar perdiendo el tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

Elsa soltó una risa irónicamente. Anna ya se encontraba casi derribada... ese fuego era demasiado potente para ella. Esos ojos... eran esos ojos azules, estaba segura.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Cosas como eludir tus responsabilidades sobre tus actos? –arqueó la ceja. Su cara no podía ser más irónica...

Anna entonces, medio ofendida, frunció también el ceño.

–Yo no he hecho nada de lo que tenga que responsabilizarme.

Otra risita incrédula.

–¿Ah, no? –breve pausa–. Joder... no sé cómo Tommy aguantó cinco meses contigo.

Ahora sí se había formado una buena.

Anna abrió la boca y arqueó la ceja. La encaró al instante. ¿Quién se creía que era?

–¿Qué tienes tú que decir de eso? ¿Acaso crees que eres perfecta, Elsa White?

Ya la miraba con fuego en sus ojos...

–No soy perfecta, pero sí soy más prudente que tú, Anna Green... –La miró de arriba abajo, con despotismo. Su tono también era de desdén altivo. Ahora si que había colmado el vaso.

–Oh sí, muy prudente. –Hizo una pausa, irónica–. ¿Entiendes por prudencia mencionar cosas que no vienen al caso y actuar como si nada?

Ahí sí que la había dejado completamente K.O... ¿mencionar cosas que no vienen al caso? ¿actuar como si nada?

–¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –preguntó la rubia.

–Creo que lo mismo que tú a mí. –Respondió la pelirroja.

Ambas estaban una de perfil a la otra, lado a lado, y mirándose desafiantes y serias.

–Ilumíname.

Sonrió de forma irónica y bajó la cabeza, negando.

–Eso es algo de lo que tendrás que darte cuenta tú solita, no me apetece tener que estar recordando.

Hizo el amago de irse, pero Elsa la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Más que la de Tommy, si cabía...

Anna sintió la presión, tanto en el brazo como en el corazón por la mirada de Elsa, y se sintió al instante derribada. Ya eran dos veces en tiempo récord que la obligaban a quedarse en un lugar donde no quería estar.

–No. Esta vez no voy a permitir que te escurras, como es tu especialidad.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos breves instantes... Anna tenía su boca abierta, gesto preocupado y un incontrolable deseo que la quemaba ya por dentro. Tenía que escapar de él, o...

–¡S-suéltame! –se zafó de forma brusca–. No te atrevas a mancharme con tus manos llenas de reproche.

Se sacudió el brazo, seria, y entonces Elsa negó con la cabeza... retrocedió para marcharse y dijo algo que jamás pensó que diría en toda su vida.

–¿Sabes qué? Que te den mucha morcilla, Anna Green.

Y se retiró; enfadada, colérica, frustrada, incrédula. Ya no podía hacer más... casi le estaba suplicando que le dijera si aquello de que le gustaba era cierto, pero ella no cedía y no estaba dispuesta a insistir más.

Anna la miró totalmente sorprendida, no pudiendo evitar el gesto pertinente para este tipo de sensaciones.

"¡¿Ha dicho que me den mucha morcilla?! ¡¿A mí?!"

Algo se apoderó de ella del mismo modo, y corrió hacia Elsa, a los pocos segundos.

Mientras que la rubia iba meditando y maldiciendo todo a su alrededor, las manos frías y cargadas de rabia de Anna la giraron a 360º hacia ella, y eso la pilló por sorpresa.

No vio venir por culpa del aturdimiento de ese giro el enorme golpe con la palma de la mano que le removió todo su moflete, y que ahora le ardía de forma espantosa.

–A mí nadie me dice que me den mucha morcilla y después se piensa que se va de rositas.

Elsa se agarró su moflete por unos segundos con su cara de asombro y rabia total. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿En serio la había golpeado? ¿Es que era eso posible?

Se lanzó hacia Anna para devolverle el guantazo, pero entonces Anna que fue rápida de reflejos le agarró su brazo y la detuvo. Ambas quedaron a la par, una enfrente de la otra, y Elsa imposibilitada casi prácticamente en sus movimientos, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Anna Green.

La pelirroja emitió un sonido negativo con su boca, el mismo que hacen las madres cuando tratan de dormir a sus bebés, y negó con el dedo índice de su mano libre.

–No pienses que vas a devolverme el golpe. Es el que tú te mereces por ser tan atrevida.

Los latidos del corazón de Elsa iban en aumento de forma muy considerable, y entonces el pánico de nuevo se apoderó de sus ojos, y de todo su ser. Sabía lo que pasaba cuando se alteraba en demasiado...

Trató de tranquilizarse. Lo trató con todo su ímpetu, el que era capaz de sonsacarse en ese momento y bajo esas circunstancias, pero el empujón que le otorgó Anna para alejarla de forma brusca, la hicieron descontrolarse 100%. Algo se había roto dentro de ella.

Casi cayó al suelo. Se contuvo de hacerlo, y entonces observó como Anna la seguía mirando. Elsa no se encontraba incorporada del todo, ella estaba encorvada, con el moflete rojo y los dedos ligeramente señalados en su mejilla. Sus ojos azules contenían un alto líquido que se moría por dar rienda suelta a su fluidez, y entonces... entonces fue cuando levantó la vista, y a través de su pelo algo descolocado, la miró.

Los latidos de su corazón eran fuertes, y al mismo tiempo eran certeros y a un ritmo regular. Palpitaba de forma aparentemente normal, pero la realidad era que si alguien tocaba a Elsa en ese momento, seguramente sintiera la fuerza conque su corazón se manifestaba dentro de su cuerpo. Podía oírlo perfectamente en sus oídos, tanto que ya no escuchaba nada del exterior.

Anna se congeló al apreciar esa mirada desgarrada que no supo interpretar proveniente de Elsa, y entonces su gesto se le suavizó. Se rompió.

Con una mueca, Elsa se irguió del todo y continuó su camino.

* * *

A Anna se le había detenido el tiempo por unos instantes... y entonces fue consicente. Se había pasado... se había pasado siete pueblos.

Había cargado toda la frustración que tenía con Elsa, con ella misma, con el mundo, tal vez, con todo... todo lo que había estado sintiendo las noches anteriores, los días anteriores, toda esa rabia había sido depositada y manifestada ahora en el moflete de Elsa.

"Dios... ¿Qué he hecho?"

Y corrió. Corrió de nuevo hacia Elsa... corrió cuando la campana a su paso había sonado y los alumnos se interponían entre ella y su rubia. Corrió más... levantó la vista entre el gentío...

–¡Elsa! –Había gritado sin poderlo evitar.

"Dios... ¿qué hice?" se volvía a repetir... mientras un nudo se le cogía en su garganta, y otro en lo más profundo de su interior.

No consiguió alcanzarla, hasta justo antes de la entrada de clases... pero la profesora llegó en ese mismo instante. Maldita sea. Anna la miró con rabia.

Se adentraron... tuvo que dejar que Elsa se alejase. Volvió a sentarse en la última fila. Ella, en cambio, se sentó en las primeras.

La clase fue pésima, no podía dejar de mirar furtivamente a Elsa, tanto que nisiquera estaba escuchando a la profesora. No hacía caso, hasta que las palabras de la mujer de mediana edad llamaron su atención.

–Y ese ejemplar del que quiero hablaros se encuentra en la biblioteca... –breve pausa–. Srta. White. ¿Podría ir a buscármelo? Tengo entendido que usted es bien conocedora de esos pasillos, y yo la verdad es que no me atrevo a dejar la clase sola. –Los miró a todos, y todos la miraron a ella, cómplices entre ellos de sus propias travesuras.

Elsa, que había tenido su cabeza bajada y su mente vagando en otro mundo, levantó entonces la vista. Se tapó la cara del lado de los dedos marcados (que ya habían dejado un pequeño arañazo) levemente con su pelo, y entonces asintió, mientras acariciaba brevemente su bolígrafo.

–Bien. Toma la tarjeta de autorización.

Elsa se levantó... su cuerpo perfecto se puso entonces delante de Anna, a lo lejos. Pero no la miró. Anna sintió como todo se le venía a la boca, y tenía ganas de "vomitarlo". Quería soltarlo todo... había visto a Elsa tan vulnerable.

Entonces se le ocurrió. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

–Profesora. –Dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

Ésta la miró por encima de sus gafas en forma de luna.

–¿Sí, Srta. Green?

–¿Puedo...? ¿Puedo ir al baño?

La profesora la miró cual banquero de Gringotts.

–Usted sabe que en horario de clases, no esta permitido ir al baño, a menos que sean casos de...

–...Extrema urgencia. Lo es. –Interrumpió Anna con dobles sentidos y cierta impaciencia.

La profesora meditó por un momento, sin alterar su gesto que ya parecía cómico, y entonces hurgó en su bolso.

–No tarde, por favor. –Extendió la última tarjeta de autorización.

–Gracias, no lo haré.

Ocultó como pudo su sonrisa, su gesto, y entonces cogió la tarjeta y salió de la clase.

* * *

Corría y se paraba, todo conforme a si veía algún profesor o no por aquellos lares. El camino a la biblioteca parecía ahora alguna secuencia de un videojuego de ninjas, puesto que ella no estaba autorizada para ir a la biblioteca precisamente, pero, ¿quién lo sabría?

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegó al lugar indicado, y con algo de prisa se adentró en él.

Si Elsa hubiera salido, puesto que el camino era único de un lado a otro, ella, en teoría, tendría que haberla visto. Así que...

Osciló asomando su cabeza de forma rápida por cada hueco entre estante y estante, con la precisión de un detective de las películas de Scooby-Doo. Escudriñaba cada hueco rápida y certeramente, hasta que llegó al oportuno...

Elsa se encontraba de espaldas a ella, de lado mejor dicho, ojeando un libro, seguramente comprobando si era el ejemplar que la profesora le había indicado. Aunque, por el gesto, ella estaba leyendo. Leyendo como si nada. ¿Por qué siempre daba la cosa de que se perdía en los libros? Casi parecía una especie de "adicción" para ella.

Tragó saliva... lo que estaba a punto de hacer era tan complicado... tanto que sintió que se le congeló la garganta. Y el cerebro, y todo lo restante...

–E-el...sa... –dijo como pudo, de forma entrecortada y su voz ronca.

La rubia se giró asustada. Se le cayó el libro al suelo. Se cerró. Así como ella pretendía que se cerrase ese momento. Anna Green... ¿Cómo demonios?

Hizo el amago de irse, la verdad es que se había vuelto de repente tan evasiva como antes, volviéndose a cerrar en banda, pues todo lo que Anna había construido en ella Anna lo había destruido del mismo modo cuando le propició aquel golpe, y eso había hecho traer de vuelta a la Elsa insegura, triste y cerrada de antes.

Anna... era ella quien había conseguido poco a poco devolverle a ilusión de aquel tiempo perdido, y ahora... ahora pensaba que ya no tenía motivos para verle atractivo alguno a todo lo que ahora se avecinaba con Tommy. Su sentido era ella. Y ella... ella la había despreciado.

Caminó de forma rápida y precisa a su lado, pero por fortuna Anna contaba con buenos reflejos.

–¡Espera! –dijo al mismo tiempo que la agarró del brazo y enseguida la soltó como si de un calambrazo se tratase, cuando se hubo detenido. Su gesto se rompió.

Elsa la miró con el alma rota. Se podía ver en sus ojos que de nuevo amenazaban con estallar.

Anna bajó la cabeza.

–Por favor, perdóname.

... Se hizo un silencio.

Elsa se congeló... pudo sentir como el sonido de unos cristales rotos resonaron sin motivo alguno en su mente, y entonces abrió su boca y frunció su ceño, con sorpresa, preocupación, y... todos sus sentimientos amontonados y desordenados. ¿Ella le había pedido... perdón?

Se echó a llorar. No pudo contenerse más. Había pensado que aquello eran tan irreal, estaba tan dolida y... estaba mal. Eso era. Estaba mal y tan vulnerable, sin ganas de luchar, y mucho menos con ella.

–Déjame, por favor... –su tono era quebrado.

Anna levantó la vista entonces. Su gesto se concienció y se percató de sus lágrimas, entonces volvió a bajar la vista. ¿Demasiado tarde...? No podía pensar en ese momento.

Elsa pasó por su lado con una ráfaga de aire y un aroma que la hicieron reaccionar, y entonces la vio levemente agachada cogiendo el libro del suelo, y posteriormente haciendo de nuevo el amago de irse, y fue cuando todo lo que había estado conteniendo en clase y lo largo de todos esos últimos días, salió de ella como un misil imparable.

–¡Sé que lo he hecho mal! –gritó, y su gesto se quebró. Elsa se paró en seco. Anna alzó su mano a la altura de su cintura y suspiró. Ya no había marcha atrás con todo eso...

La rubia la miró entonces, con sus ojos cristalinos. Frunció el ceño, descolocada.

Su pelirroja suspiró fuertemente.

–Yo... –y no dijo nada más.

–¿Crees que puedes utilizarme cuando se te antoje? –dijo de repente Elsa, totalmente destrozada por dentro.

Anna levantó la vista de nuevo con gran sorpresa.

–¡No!, yo... –ahogó un suspiro.

–Por mí te puedes ir al infierno otra vez, Anna Green. –La interrumpió y, por primera vez, se sintió... libre. Libre de todo... mientras se volvía a girar de forma decidida.

–¡Sí, joder, sí! –exclamó de forma desesperada Anna–. ¿Contenta? ¡SÍ!

La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza y Elsa se giró con gesto serio ante ella. No había llegado aún a la puerta. Pero lo sabía.

–Sí, ¿qué? –le dijo en tono de... "¡vamos, dilo!" mirándola con cierta expectación. Entonces Anna se fijó en su mejilla marcada.

–Ya no me hagas esto más difícil –Anna hizo el amago de hacer un puchero con la boca y en lugar de eso se estremeció levemente. Sus ojos también estaba amenazando con explotar y dejarlo todo correr.

–Pero si no me has dicho nada... –dijo Elsa más respuesta. Bastante más repuesta. Ahora sí sentía que estaba hablando con la auténtica Anna, y no con la que pretendía ocultarse entre las sombras. Quiso ser más benevolente, sonreía por dentro de forma contenida, y su corazón latía rápido de pura expectación y felicidad.

Anna la miró entonces, y su gesto se tornó entre neutral y ceñudo, todo en plan concienciado.

–Te lo he dicho todo...

Elsa levantó su vista, y al encontrarse con la de Anna, se puso nerviosa. Su corazón latía ahora con la fuerza de los mares embravecidos y fue consciente entonces de la magnitud del asunto. ¿Su pelirroja trenzada estaba declarándole directamente su amor? No, eso no podía ser... ¡Pero todo parecía indicarlo! Joder...

Ahora Anna parecía tener las de perder. Es lo que pensaba la chica pelirroja. No sabía si había hecho bien en decir todo aquello, no sabía las intenciones de Elsa, y sus acercamientos con Tommy no eran nada...

–Anna... –dijo Elsa con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que negó con la cabeza e interrumpió la meditación de la pelirroja.

Nerviosa, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y una enorme ansiedad se apoderó de ella.

–Bueno, yo... –la miró con terror. "Yo... ¡¿qué demonios acabo de hacer?!"– T-tengo que irme.

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Elsa reaccionó todo lo más rápido que pudo, levantando su cabeza y mirándola con la boca abierta.

–¿Eh? –miró rápidamente a una Anna que se era puro correcaminos–. ¡ESPERA! ¡ANNA!

Gritó en vano Elsa, mientras Anna una vez más se le escapaba, y entonces se acomodó el libro y salió tras ella. Igual deberían volver a clases.


	10. Don't be afraid

Chapter 10: Don't be afraid

Corrió y corrió; corrió, y volvió a correr una vez más... su cuello iba de un lado a otro, barriendo con la mirada de un lado a otro los pasillos. ¿Dónde coño se había metido ahora? Se le escapó un suspiro desesperado. Bajó la cabeza, y se quedó parada en seco, ante los pasillos desiertos del Preston.

 _Anna... ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ... ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo...?_

Pensaba abatida, jadeando muy suavemente y casi sin fuerzas. Había sigo testigo directa de la confesión extra-oficial de la chica que había amado durante tantos años, y ahora... ahora ella actuaba como si eso fuera un cáncer o algo similar... ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba... ¿por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo sin tener que estar corriendo?

Bastaron unos instantes más para que la sirena que indicaba el final de la penúltima clase sonara, y enseguida los pasillos comenzaron a inundarse de apáticos y divertidos alumnos. Elsa comenzó a caminar lentamente, todavía adormecida, por decirlo así, y en ese instante fue cuando sin más se cruzó con Tommy. Cosa que ni le sorprendió.

–Hey, Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a clases? –arqueó la ceja, mientras la miraba.

Ella levantó la vista como si tal cosa, aparentando estar normal, aunque le faltase un siglo para ello. Con voz extraña, le respondió.

–Supongo que me he retrasado un poco.

–Anna también se ha retrasado. –Soltó de golpe–. De hecho, tampoco ha vuelto.

La rubia rápidamente levantó la vista hacia Tommy, algo sobresaltada, pero en lugar de demostrar eso, simplemente hizo un gesto de confusión.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo que Anna no ha vuelto? Creía que...

–Hola, chicos.

Una voz salió sin más de la nada, y ambos se giraron a mirarla. Era Anna.

Tommy la miró sorprendido a priori, pero enseguida endureció su gesto y la miró desafiante. Elsa, en cambio, comenzó a respirar más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que su corazón le bombeaba a toda prisa. ¡¿Por qué aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma?! Estaba comenzando a ser estresante.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –Habló Tommy sin alterar su gesto, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la cabeza reclinada.

–Qué te importa. –Le respondió la pelirroja sin hacerle caso, y se acercó a Elsa, a la cual le dedicó una leve sonrisa casi con la mirada y le entregó un sobre blanco.

–¿Q...? ¿Qué es...? –la rubia apenas podía articular palabra, cuando la pelirroja le rozó la mano levemente para que se acercara más el sobre que por inercia Elsa ya había tomado en sus manos, y entonces se dio la vuelta para despedirse, curiosamente mirando a Tommy, alzando la mano de espaldas. Llevaba esa camisa y esa falda que tanto le gustaba a Elsa. Sentía que iba a explotar.

Elsa se quedó estupefacta con el sobre en la mano, con toda clase de gestos confusos en su rosto, ante la mirada de reojos de Tommy que todavía conservaba su gesto inicial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El contenido del sobre no era más que un papel blanco. Como era de esperar. Elsa había estado esperando muy impacientemente la salida del instituto para poder leerlo en casa, ya que en clases no se fiaba ni de su propia sombra. Anna no estuvo más...

Se debió ir del colegio tras eso, sin ninguna duda... porque ella no era de saltarse clases estando en el centro.

Elsa abrió el sobre, con el corazón a mil por hora, con las manos temblorosas y con el nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué quería Anna, o pretendía, (o como fuera) con eso?

Ya tenía el papel desplegado delante de sus ojos, más pequeño de lo que imaginó, y entonces lo leyó... lo único que ponía, era lo siguiente:

 _"Esta noche a las 21:00, en el parque municipal._

 _No faltes,_

 _Anna"_

¿Qué demonios...? ¿Qué carajo estaba leyendo? ¿Una... cita? ¿En serio Anna la estaba citando? ¿Pero por qué tan tarde? ¿Y encima en un parque? No... aquello debía ser una broma. Pero se lo entregó su pelirroja en las manos... ¿Cuándo lo había escrito? ¿Y por qué, además? Podían haber hablado en otras circunstancias, porque desde luego DEBÍAN, debían hablar...

Pero, sin embargo... Anna...

Ya se le estaban haciendo las horas eternas, en cuanto miró el reloj que marcaba apenas las 16:30. Debía ir espectacular, tanto como ella pudiera permitirse, ya que tenía una autoestima regular, que poco a poco iba desarrollando debido a las cosas que le habían estado pasando durante las últimas semanas, y entonces se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Esa noche debía cenar antes... y aparte ver qué excusa iba a inventar para que la terrible Helen White le impidiera salir obviamente tan tarde...

De repente, había caído en cuenta. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de su madre? ¿Tendría que saltar por la ventana que por fortuna no estaba tan alta, haciendo una cuerda con las sábanas, como en las películas? ¿Y qué pasaría si su madre se percataba -que lo haría, con toda seguridad- antes de que ella volviera? Era demasiado arriesgado... ¿Por qué Anna la metía en esos fregados? Si al menos supiera donde vivía... ella... realmente podría ir a buscarla...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El ruido incesante de los cubiertos resonaba con monotonía en la silenciosa residencia Snell. A la izquierda, la Sra. Snell, maquillada hasta las orejas y con tacones de ocho centímetros por lo menos, pasaba la servilleta cuidadosamente por las comisuras de la boca para no quitarse el pintalabios. A la derecha, el Sr. Snell tomaba cuidadosamente el cuchillo y el tenedor para hacer un corte certero a su filete de cerdo.

Tommy, que estaba en el pico frontal de la mesa, tan solo se mostraba pensativo. No había comido casi nada. Su madre alzó la copa de vino blanco, dio un breve sorbo y miró a su hijo, que estaba, como siempre, vestido con el chándal del equipo.

–Tommy, cariño, no has comido nada. ¿Te ocurre algo que tus queridos _papis_ no sepan?

El joven no alteró el gesto. Seguía apoyando los codos en la mesa, y las manos en la barbilla.

–No tengo hambre, mamá. Y sabes que no me gusta que me hables así.

–¿Así como, cielo? Sabes que para nosotros siempre serás nuestro pequeño cachorrito.

El chico se levantó de golpe. El chirrido de la silla debió rallar el suelo.

–Mamá. Sabes que ya no soy un niño. –Su tono era serio.

–Pero Tommy... –comenzó a decir su madre de forma sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que el joven atleta ya se encontraba subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras que daban a la planta de arriba, buscando su habitación.

Pateó la mesa, en cuanto llegó a ella tras cerrar la puerta. Una ola de inquietud y nerviosismo no paraban de martillearle el pecho, mientras que los pensamientos que eran causantes de esas sensaciones, se amontonaban en su mente.

 _Sé que Elsa y Anna se traen algo... Green quiere arrebatarme a Elsa. Lo sé..._

Dio otra patada a la mesilla de noche y se puso sus manos en su cabeza y se giró sobre sí mismo.

 _Seguro que ese sobre contenía algo... Anna le dio algo, ¿pero qué podría contener ese sobre? ¿Y por qué me trató así? La muy..._

El joven suspiró sentándose en la cama. Adoptó su pose inicial y cerró los ojos para meditar. La habitación apenas la alumbraba la tenue luz de la lámpara de escritorio, y las estrellas casi cubrían el cielo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El tiempo se le echaba encima... ya casi eran las 20:00 y todavía se encontraba cenando, sin la menor idea de cómo hacer para que su madre, en caso de subir a su habitación más tarde, (ya que casi siempre lo hacía y ella no volvería probablemente en una hora, quizá ni dos) no se diera cuenta de que ella se había ausentado, metiéndose así en un buen lío, y tenía asegurado un buen tiempo encerrada en el hueco infernal... no pudiendo ver la luz del sol probablemente en días, y...

–Demos gracias al señor por estos alimentos. –La voz semironca de Helen se alzó tan impasible y precisa como siempre, sobresaltando a Elsa.

La observó, ella llevaba su pelo suelto, algo enmarañado, sus ropajes negros hasta el cuello, sin dejar mostrar nada, (a veces se preguntaba cómo podía respirar) y sus manos ya se encontraban en posición de rezo.

Comenzó a hacerlo en voz baja, y se detuvo un instante. Elsa bajó la cabeza inmediatamente, juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, y enseguida los volvió a abrir a mitad del rezo aproximadamente, cuando sabía que su madre ya los había cerrado.

La voz perturbadora y taladradora de Mrs. White no hacía más que dar un aire más tétrico a la semioscura sala, con esas palabras que le parecía que habían salido de otro siglo... era obvio que la gente ya no hablaba así. No podía evitar que le sonara un tanto extraño.

Paró de rezar de repente, moviendo sus manos en dirección a los cubiertos. Elsa la miró tranquila, o concienciada, no sabía bien describirlo, y entonces Helen volvió a alzar la vista. La negrura de sus ojos, pese a que eran también azules, era realmente perturbadora.

–Después de un rezo debe decirse 'amén'.

Elsa salió de su trance, se arrancó de él, mejor dicho, y reaccionó torpemente.

–¿Eh? Oh, sí, por supuesto... Amén, mamá.

–Amén a Dios. Come.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia las verduras, guisantes de nuevo... Conteniendo un suspiro, la simpática rubia obedeció.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A falta de media hora para las nueve, Anna ya se encontraba poniendo el perfume en su cuello, con pulverizador incluido... ella era una chica exquisita, pero su atuendo lo era aún más.

La joven pelirroja vestía una falda negra algo corta, el pelo lo llevaba a dos trenzas, el flequillo hacia el lado y una notoria sombra de ojos, aunque no borrando el toque natural. A ella le gustaba conservarlo...

Tras terminar de perfumarse, tomó su chaqueta también negra, y se la puso. Hacía frío a esas horas... aunque llevase una camisa blanca de manga larga, era fina.

Estaba nerviosa. Y eso que había sido la causante de todo aquello... pero no podía evitar pensar... ¿Y si Elsa no aparecía? ¿Y si había malinterpretado la situación? Si Elsa realmente le pedía eso porque quería saberlo sin más, y si...

Sacudió su cabeza.

 _Joder, Anna. Así no podemos estar... Elsa aparecerá._

Y es que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le parecía algo normal... se encontraba a punto de hacer algo que nunca había hecho, puesto que con Tommy ella no tuvo que inmutarse siquiera, aparte de que lo que sentía por él... ni de lejos era lo que sentía por la joven rubia de mirada extraña y ojos igualmente extraños...

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Miró su reloj, las 20:35. Pensaba que había un buen camino a pie hacia el parque, así que, con las piernas algo temblorosas, la pelirroja salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de salida... Tenía una que se comunicaba con el pasillo anterior a la sala principal, después hacia el patio y por último hacia los jardines...

El momento se acercaba, y su corazón le bombeaba aún más.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las estrellas ya cubrían completamente el cielo contaminado de la diminuta Belmont, cuando el reloj había marcado las 21:00 en punto. No había nadie por esos parajes, la ciudad estaba prácticamente dormida, o tal vez despierta en otro lado... nadie solía cruzar esos caminos solitarios y alejados del resto de la ciudad, desde que los practicantes de las botellonas se decidieron por el parque que se inauguró hacía ahora dos años, a dos esquinas del instituto, dejando a este, el antiguo parque municipal, totalmente abandonado y desierto.

Los grillos ya se oían en la lejanía, era como si en aquel lugar siempre fuera tarde, aunque realmente, en horario casi de verano, todavía era relativamente temprano. Y con ellos, unos pasos de tacones y de botas se iban acercando a paso entre lento y ligero, hasta que el sonido se detuvo de golpe.

Elsa y Anna se encontraban mirándose fijamente... una enfrente de la otra, a una distancia considerable.

La rubia llevaba un vestido sorprendente del color beige, éste no sobrepasaba mucho más de las rodillas, y era entallado. Su pelo se notaba más ondulado que de costumbre, y una leve sombra de ojos que podía apreciarse desde esa distancia. Sus tacones blancos eran altos, y sus pechos propasaban el hueco que ciertamente rellenaba muy bien, por encima del lazo blanquecino que los realzaba y los separaba del resto del cuerpo.

Un embriagante perfume habitaba la atmósfera, tanto que Anna ya no distinguía si era el suyo o el de la increíble chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Estaba hermosa... siempre había pensado que Elsa era hermosa, desde que comenzó a mirarla con atención, pero esa noche... esa noche estaba...

Comenzó a suspirar, el corazón le latió más deprisa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, de repente? ¿Qué era esa fuerte y extraña sensación...?

La rubia comenzó a acercarse sin más, moviendo inevitablemente sus caderas, y la pelirroja se quedó congelada en el acto. Tímidamente, Elsa, mirándola apenas, le acercó lentamente el sobre... el mismo que le había entrado la pelirroja horas antes de ese encuentro.

–Puedes... p-puedes quedártelo...

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Su corazón era un puro tsunami renaciente, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento... pero entonces Elsa, consciente de que todavía no había visto los ojos de Anna porque ésta no se dejaba, tomó el control de la "conversación"...

–Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Anna miró todavía cabizbaja el sobre, que extendía Elsa todavía, y entonces comenzó a gritarle a su subconsciente que dejara de hacer el indio y que diera la cara de una vez. Se estaba comportando como una tonta. ¿Por qué Elsa provocaba tales efectos devastadores en ella? Dios... lo intentaba, pero no podía...

–S-solo es... solo es un sobre... –la pelirroja, avergonzada a no poder más, no entiendo por qué, solo podía mirar las piernas (¡no en ese sentido!) de Elsa...

Giró su cabeza... enfadada consigo misma, con su maldito bloqueo involuntario.

–No es un sobre cualquiera... –habló Elsa, con voz algo lánguida–. Mira el papel de dentro, por detrás...

La pelirroja reaccionó apenas un poco, alzó la vista llegando a ver a Elsa de refilón, que se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que pensó, y abrió el sobre con rapidez y nervios.

El pequeñísimo papel en donde había escrito aquella estúpida cita en la que no estaba haciendo ni siquiera la honra de lo que debía y había pensado hacer, había bastado para que mostrase un dibujo a carboncillo de ellas dos, mirándose, de frente.

Ambas mostraban gesto neutral, y estaban rozando sus frentes, de perfil, con los ojos cerrados. El dibujo era una auténtica maravilla...

Los ojos de Anna se elevaron a tal nivel que se les salían de las órbitas, y el corazón del pecho. ¿Lo habría hecho...?

–¡Gua...! ¿Lo has...? ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Y entonces alzó la vista... por fin manteniéndola fija en Elsa, que la miraba con los ojos cerrados casi, sonriendo complacidamente. Le respondió con voz solemne.

–Sí, supongo que dedicar tantos pasatiempos a lo mismo ha servido de algo.

La sonrisa aún invadía su rostro... y entonces Anna palideció ante ella. Sintió cómo se derretía literalmente. ¡Estaba hermosa!

Tras unos instantes, la rubia volvió a hablar...

–S-supongo que es... la respuesta.

Elsa se sonrojó, bajando su cabeza. Ahora era Anna quien la tenía levantada, mirándola todavía estupefacta.

–¿La... respuesta...? –la pelirroja no entendía demasiado.

–La respuesta a lo que me terminaste de decir en la biblioteca... –la rubia todavía no levantaba su cabeza. Te entiendo bien, debió pensar Anna...

La pelirroja sonrió. Le agarró la barbilla... sintió al instante como todo su cuerpo sufría una enrome corriente eléctrica que le llegó hasta el bajo vientre, y entonces la rubia, del mismo modo, levantó su vista, ante la leve presión de Anna.

Se miraron.

Anna desprendía un enorme brillo en sus ojos, y su boca ya estaba entreabierta... mientras que Elsa, solo mostraba las mejillas sonrojadas y el gesto tímido.

–Me-gusta esa respuesta... –dijo medio entrecortada la pelirroja.

Elsa sonrió, automáticamente. Dios, ¿qué estaba pasando?

–Esto es muy raro... –Elsa bajó de nuevo su cabeza aún sujetada por la mano de Anna en la babilla, pero una enorme sonrisa sonrojada todavía más invadía su rostro.

Anna soltó una risita, y alejó la mano.

–Nos estamos comportando como crías... tienes razón. –La joven puso sus manos en la cadera de forma elegante y reclinó su cabeza con seguridad y triunfo en su rostro.

Elsa levantó la vista... y se la sostuvo a Anna. Apreció los detalles de la pelirroja, que todavía no había alcanzado a ver del todo, y se quedó alucinada de lo hermosa que estaba, sus ojos verdes, sus trenzas perfectas, su cuerpo aún más, su atuendo, su elegancia, su aroma, su frescura... eran tales, que de repente sintió unas ganas enormes de besarla, de apretarla muy fuerte para no dejarla ir jamás.

Se supone que ahora se correspondían, ¿no? Tenía ese derecho...

–A-nna... –dijo embriagada Elsa.

La pelirroja volvió en sí.

–¿Hmm?

–¿Qué somos ahora?

La pregunta le pilló completamente de sorpresa a Anna, tanto que se le desencajó el rostro y se quedó sin aliento. Elsa había dado un paso hacia ella, quedándose muy cerca de su rostro.

–¿Q-q-qué som... de-q...?

Elsa volvió a dar otro paso, en su rostro se le veía un gesto entre preocupado y desesperado... algo se había apoderado de ella.

–¿Somos... pareja? ... ¿Somos...? ¿Qué somos?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... ¡Ella solo quería confesarle y saberlo, no había contemplado el comprometerse! Dios... ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Solamente había pensado en atreverse a estar con ella, nada más, no había... pero desde luego... ¡AG! todo le había pillado e sorpresa, jamás esperó de Elsa tales consideraciones, tales palabras... y tales preguntas.

–¿A-nna? –volvió a insistir Elsa, con el rostro desencajado completamente, en un hilo de vida, casi. Estaba realmente preocupada, nunca la había visto así...– ¿Solo te gusto, o...? ¿O realmente...?

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, y volvió su cara hacia el lado de forma sombría.

Elsa, que había estado observándola durante unos segundos más, notó como sus ojos ya se le llenaban de lágrimas, y entonces, con las manos en su pecho, se dirigió hacia ella...

–Sabía que... no podía confiar en ti...

Anna la miró de repente, totalmente congelada, y tragó saliva. Sus ojos se habían agrandado un poco.

Elsa continuó.

–Solo... me has utilizado, ¿no es verdad? Estás en complot con ellos, con los que siempre quisieron hacerme la vida imposible.

Anna la seguía mirando sin poder articular palabra, completamente congelada, mientras que el corazón de Elsa, ya empapada en lágrimas, comenzó a latir muy, muy deprisa, su presión sanguínea aumentó hasta doscientos en apenas un segundo, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a fluirle mucho más deprisa de lo normal, sus extremidades se endurecieron, dejando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo estiradas y cadavéricas, con la cabeza bajada, sentía como todo su cuerpo se erosionaba lentamente, todo su cuerpo era puro latido, puro temblor, podía sentir, escuchar y SER cada sonido de su cuerpo, podía oír el latido de su corazón, podía vivirlo, su respiración, la sangre fluir, el sonido de sus órganos internos en funcionamiento, las vibraciones aumentándole más y más...

 **Todo latía.**

Un leve seísmo en la tierra hizo que Anna se tambalease un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y la siguió mirando totalmente estupefacta y aterrorizada, comenzó a notar como las sienes de Elsa comenzaban a latir, la LATIR literalmente, y fue entonces cuando ocurrió...

Elsa White levantó la cabeza y explotó en un grito desgarrador que estalló en una enorme honda expansiva que derribó a Anna en primer lugar, pasando por los toboganes y columpios del parque, por el césped que se resintió notoriamente, por algunos cristales de las casas abandonadas, por las hojas de los árboles, por las piedras del suelo, que golpearon la madera y el hierro que delimitaban el parque provocando constantes chasquidos, por las vallas que no estaban muy lejos de ellas, por las bolsas y botellas de plástico y cristal que alguien no se había molestado en limpiar todavía...

–¡TÚ, ANNA GREEN!

Se acercó lentamente la rubia con el maquillaje un poco corrido, los ojos empapados en lágrimas, las sienes todavía latiendo y el cabello algo alborotado, la mirada sin vida, con extremo dolor...

Anna, desde el suelo, se arrastró como pudo, totalmente aterrorizada, no entiendo NADA de lo que acababa de suceder, presa del pánico, tan solo quería que aquello fuera una pesadilla. ¡Aquello solo ocurría en las películas!

Se incorporó rápidamente casi cayéndose de nuevo, pero entonces Elsa, con tan solo alzar una mano al frente y mirarla con sus ojos llenos de cólera y lagrimosos todavía, la volvió a derribar, golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo. La pelirroja soltó un gemido de dolor y se dio de bruces contra el césped.

Elsa, se acercó a ella desde detrás, con el viento golpeándole fuertemente en el rostro y moviéndole el cabello, parecía ser inmune al frío... porque así era como se sentía en ese momento.

Alzó su mano al frente de nuevo, y comenzó a levantar a Anna lentamente, que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, mientras tosía agarrándose el cuello, con sus ojos rojos, y moviendo los pies agitadamente de forma desenfrenada, al ver como éstos se elevaban considerablemente del suelo. Gritó (o intentó) como pudo de forma entrecortada, tosiendo repetidamente, sentía una enorme presión en el cuello que la oprimía, haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar.

–¡El-sa! ¡El-sa! –gritaba desesperada la pelirroja desde la elevación a unos centímetros del suelo, completamente erguida, mientras tosía sin parar.

Elsa la miró entonces... ahí, de pie, con la mano alzada controlando todo aquello, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos un poco achicados. Su cabeza girada levemente hacia el lado... y la mirada entre fascinada y completamente perdida.

Estaba ahí, a punto de ahogar a Anna, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello... estaba embelesada dentro de lo que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo... y era tan potente, que apenas la dejaba pensar en nada más.

Anna tosió casi con su último aliento, se agarraba el cuello muy fuertemente tratando de aliviar aquella opresión, su cara estaba roja.

–Te-lo-su-pli... co. ¡ELSA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la pelirroja, y eso hizo justamente que Elsa reaccionase, saliéndose del trance en el que estaba sumida.

Bajó su brazo de golpe, en seco; y al mismo tiempo, Anna y todo lo demás que se había elevado, cayeron al suelo de forma inmediata.

La pelirroja ya desde el suelo, semisentada, tosía con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, sus ojos lagrimeaban a causa de aquello. Se agarraba su pecho.

Elsa yacía de pie... enfrente suyo, parpadeando lentamente, volviendo poco a poco en sí, reclinaba su cabeza y respiraba profundamente...

–¡HAS INTENTADO...! ¡HAS INTENTADO...! –gritó la pelirroja, desde el suelo todavía, con sus ojos llorosos y la mirada llena de terror, alucinación, dolor y confusión.

Elsa la miró, impasible... el amago de paso que hizo, provocó que Anna retrocediera asustada.

–Eres un... tú... tú has... Dios...

Sentía como toda la cabeza le daba vueltas... notó que poco a poco podía volver a respirar casi con normalidad, se le nubló la vista un poco, y lo último que llegó a ver antes de caer al suelo completamente, fueron los tacones blancos de Elsa, que yacían al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

 **Todo se oscureció.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Las 0:00.**

Anna abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y sintió frío. Se quejó, todavía adormecida, y entonces de golpe, los recuerdos de antes de desmayarse volvieron a su mente. Se incorporó a toda prisa, y sintió como toda su cabeza le daba vueltas, una vez más, haciéndola retroceder en el intento.

 _¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!_

Se tomó un pequeño tiempo para reponerse, antes de observar el lugar en donde se encontraba... era algo así como... ¿Una... casa? No podía ser... ella había perdido la consciencia en el parque, lo recordaba perfectamente, además... esa no era su casa. No podía haber ido a parar a su casa... nadie sabía donde estaba, y... _ella_ no sabía donde vivía. O al menos, eso creía.

La estancia era pequeña, parecía de madera... todavía no había recuperado del todo su capacidad visual. Estaba algo nublada...

Gimió agarrándose la cabeza de nuevo, cuando de repente oyó unos pasos. Dirigió la vista impulsivamente hacia el lugar proveniente, y entonces se percató de que había un hueco vacío que daba lugar al exterior. ¿Qué demo...?

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros, y entonces vio asomar una cabellera rubia ondulada por ese hueco, que parecía estar en alto, y se incorporó hacia donde estaba. Era Elsa.

–Tú... ¿Qué...? –la miró Anna, confusa, su gesto no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Elsa terminó de subir, ya cambiada, aunque el pelo lo tenía igual que antes y el maquillaje, pero ya no llevaba el vestido...

–Pensé que no era justo dejarte ahí tirada. –Dijo de forma tranquila y casi indolente la rubia, ante la mirada estupefacta todavía y confusa de Anna. No salía de su asombro.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Elsa la miró de nuevo, pero enseguida volvió a mirar hacia debajo, hacia lo que parecía ser una especie de bandeja... que contenía fruta.

–Este es el lugar al que suelo venir cuando no quiero ver a nadie.

La pelirroja todavía no lograba procesar...

–La descubrí hace mucho tiempo. Con mi padre.

Elsa la miró con el gesto serio y... algo más que no sabía descifrar. Su voz era... demasiado certera y alejada. No entendía NADA de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

–¿Con... tu padre? ¿Qué me estás...?

–¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte y alimentarte? Llevas un buen tiempo inconsciente... –dijo Elsa, ofreciéndole una manzana.

Anna miró la manzana levemente.

–No quiero. Seguro que está envenenada.

Elsa gesticuló, queriendo decir: _¿Eh?_

–¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho.

–¡No me cabe duda de ello! –respondió Anna, tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello, todavía.

Elsa ahogó una risita. No quería reír... no quería volver a tomarle cariño a Anna, tras lo que había descubierto... ella... la había traicionado. De nuevo su rostro se ensombreció.

Soltó la manzana a su lado, y entonces Anna la cogió y le dio un mordisco. ¿De dónde se habría sacado esa fruta? Todo estaba cerrado a esas horas...

La rubia esperó pensativa y paciente a que Anna terminase de comerse la manzana, que la devoró casi, llevaba más de dos horas sin comer nada, y entonces se levantó... con el rostro dolido. La voz lánguida.

–Tenemos que irnos... o tienes que irte. Es muy tarde.

Anna arrojó el hueso de la manzana por la ventana.

–Todavía tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes. –Su gesto era serio, su voz era precisa.

–No... tenemos nada de qué hablar... –Elsa miraba al frente con la cabeza algo bajada, el rostro serio.

–¿Ah, no? Joder... ¿Y lo que acaba de pasar? No lo he soñado, créeme... el dolor de mi garganta me lo confirma... –breve pausa–. ¿Qué demonios... era eso...? Eras... eras tú, ¿no es cierto...?

Elsa miró a Anna de golpe y porrazo, y ésta se estremeció de terror. Sus ojos realmente habían tomado una forma que nunca había visto... eran negros pese a lo azulado prominente, eran sombras... sombras oscuras.

–No sé de qué me hablas...

–¡VAMOS, ELSA! ¡Vi cómo lo hacías! ¡No pretendas que haga como si no hubiera pasado nada, has estado a punto de MATARME! –estalló la pelirroja, ante una Elsa que permanecía quieta, de pie, de nuevo mirando hacia el frente–. Un poco más y... y... ahora mismo...

–Quizá lo hubieras merecido.

Anna tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –su gesto era de dolor incrédulo por describirlo de alguna forma...

–Tú también jugaste conmigo. –Elsa bajó la mirada, pero enseguida la volvió a levantar. Todavía miraba a la entrada, no la había mirado ni una sola vez.

–Yo no he jugado contigo, Elsa. –La pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse.

Elsa cerró los ojos y sonrió irónicamente... aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado creer que era así...

–A pesar de que has intentado matarme... ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –La pelirroja se acercó a ella, tambaleándose a priori tras levantarse, dio un paso al frente, y puso su cara junto a la de Elsa, frente a frente, tal y como en el dibujo...

Elsa, que todavía no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, (o si lo era no lo consideraba genuino) permaneció quieta, con su mirada fija en el suelo, mientras que Anna presionaba levemente su frente contra la de ella, y entonces también bajó su mirada.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Elsa alzó la voz...

–No te atrevas a hacerlo. No quiero que hagas más el ridículo.

Anna se retiró levemente, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de desconcierto, y tras soltar un ¿eh? con la cara, volvió a dejar caer su frente contra la de Elsa.

La rubia, impasible, al cabo de unos instantes, alzó la mano levemente, deslizando a Anna unos centímetros hacia detrás, haciendo que se chocase de forma casi suave contra la madera, y cayendo al suelo con la rodillas flexionadas. Se agarró su cabeza.

–Eso es lo que te ocurrirá si te vuelves a acercar a menos de veinte metros de mí.

Anna se seguía agarrando la cabeza. Menudo golpe...

–¡Conque no habías sido tú! –cerró los ojos, contrajo el rostro.

–Puedo hacer cosas mucho peores. –La voz de Elsa sonó convincente, y casi presumida.

–Tienes que explicarme cómo haces esto. Estoy así tan normal porque no me lo creo de tanto golpe en la cabeza, pero te aseguro que cuando consiga recuperar del todo la consciencia, salgo corriendo y no me ves más.

Elsa rió irónicamente.

–Ojalá y así sea. Me gustaría no verte más.

Anna se levantó... todavía contraída. Miró a una impasible y altiva Elsa, que estaba frente a ella cruzada de brazos.

–¿Cuál es el motivo de que me odies de repente? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Elsa abrió más sus ojos.

–¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Me dan ganas de...! –hizo el amago de alzar su mano.

–¡Vale, vale! –Anna levantó las suyas como pidiendo calma–, te aseguro que no lo entiendo, ¡No entiendo nada! Ni qué es esto, ni cómo lo haces, ¡ni nada de nada! Por favor...

Elsa suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, ya se estaba enfadando otra vez... pero bajó el brazo.

–Deberías marcharte.

Anna suspiró...

–Primero intentas matarme, casi ahorcándome... después... me traes aquí... me dices que trato de jugártela, cuando ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas... y ahora me echas... y ¿mueves, elevas? como sea, cosas... y yo... ag...

Anna descendió el suelo, su cabeza ciertamente le dolía bastante, parecía tener una legión de enanitos con martillo taladrándole el cerebro. Se quedó echa un ovillo en el suelo, con la manos sobre ella.

Elsa la miró de reojos, y entonces, al ver que su gesto parecía auténtico, se acercó a ella, descruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

–A ver... ¿tanto te duele?

–Ah, ah, ah... –dijo Anna exageradamente, mientras que notaba como Elsa le ponía su mano en la frente. Estaba cálida... pese a la brisa que entraba por la ventana y el hueco de entrada.

Elsa miraba su mano, hasta que, sin más, volvió a mirar el rostro de Anna... que de repente abrió los ojos. El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco sin poderlo evitar ni controlar. Abrumada por eso, temiendo caer, hizo el amago de levantarse, pero entonces Anna le agarró del brazo, y la miró fijamente.

–Sé que no estoy rindiendo bien... han sido muchas emociones... pero te juro que no sé de qué me hablabas con eso...

Elsa la miró suspirando agitadamente, de arriba abajo, moviendo sus ojos de forma nerviosa, e intentó alejarse de nuevo, ante otro tirón de Anna para retenerla...

–¿Por qué no puedes siquiera escucharme?

Ambas yacían en el suelo, Elsa rodillas, Anna tumbada... y se miraban.

–No quiero... no quiero que me hagan daño...

Anna frunció el ceño, e hizo algo totalmente inesperado para Elsa. No lo vio venir, fue tan rápido...

–¿Te hace daño esto? –Dijo, y al mismo tiempo, se incorporó de golpe, dejando que sus labios tomaran los de Elsa, con su mano derecha (con la que la había retenido) rozándole sutilmente su muñeca...

Elsa, que había tenido sus ojos abiertos 100% a causa de la impresión, poco a poco fue presa de la situación, y enseguida los cerró lentamente...

Ambas tomaron el ritmo del beso, ya que había comenzado siendo estático... y Anna subió su mano libre por la mejilla de Elsa, acariciándola con suavidad, mientras que la rubia se estremecía y se quedaba paralizada.

–Dime, ¿te hizo daño? –le preguntó dulcemente Anna, poniendo un mechón de su ondulado pelo tras la oreja...

Elsa había bajado su cabeza y su mirada.

–No... me hagas esto... no quiero que me hagas esto...

–¿Hacer qué? –Anna volvió a levantar su cara a través de su mejilla, haciendo que la mirase. Elsa se había puesto roja... y suspiró, bajando de nuevo la vista...

–Por favor... –murmuró Elsa, casi, pues apenas se le oyó...

–Sólo si me dices qué es eso que haces... y por qué has tomado represalias innecesarias contra mí... necesito saberlo... mi mente no logra entender... he... he estado... tremendamente asustada, y...

Frente a frente, Elsa levantó la vista...

–Don't be afraid... –Dijo, y con la misma habilidad de Anna hace unos segundos, se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, derribándola hacia el suelo junto con ella, para volver a sentir de nuevo el enorme placer que tienen sus besos.


End file.
